Flashback Past Present and Future
by Shakayla
Summary: This is a story that gives glimpses into our favorite characters past, present and future starting from the moment Clarisse asks Joseph to marry her.
1. They Meet

FLASHBACK: Past, Present and Future

This is my first attempt at writing a story about my two favorite characters from Princess Diaries.Of course people such as Disney and others own them - I just get to do things with them they would never dream of! Please be patient if the timing is off a bit and play along – thanks! As always, feedback is appreciated!

_Present_

He couldn't believe his ears. He stood still motionless until he heard her say "Dearest Joseph". At that point he stepped forward, slightly bowing his head out of respect and, on auto-pilot saying, "Yes, your majesty"

Then the words he never thought he would hear, "….will you take my hand in marriage?"

All time stood still, he couldn't imagine that here, in front of all of these people, she was asking him, Joseph Romero, to marry her! He thought back to when he first came to know her.

_35 years ago_

Clarisse, I'd like to introduce you to Joseph, he's the newest member of our security team. A bright, hardworking young man who comes highly recommended. Joseph had heard the words coming out of King Rupert's mouth, but when the Queen turned from tending her flowers and smiled at him, he no longer paid much attention to what the King was saying about him. Fortunately, years of training had taught him his manners and he smiled pleasantly and bowed slightly and found the words, "Hello. Your Majesty" His eyes locked with hers for just a moment, but it was long enough for Joseph to know that her eyes were the clearest blue he had ever seen. "Welcome aboard, Joseph. I certainly hope you find this to be pleasant home for you." The Queen spoke with a perfect accent and manners as well. "I'm certain I will – thank you." And with that, the tour of the grounds and his duties continued.

He saw her occasionally on the grounds during his normal duty time. He had not been in the royals' employ long enough to be given the responsibility of personally guarding one of them – that came with time and experience. He had worked hard, though, in the hopes that some day guarding her would be his sole mission in life. Of course, getting to be near her a majority of the time would be one of those "fringe benefits." He would occasionally see her and make polite conversation – always trying to treat her with the respect due a Queen and the friendship due the wonderful woman behind the queen – he feared that not too many provided her with that type of relationship. At first she had seemed a little put off by his forwardness, but once she realized (or she thought) that he had nothing but honorable intentions, she began to relax in his presence somewhat.

Over time he had settled into palace life and began to take notice of the little things. Little things like – the King and Queen did not get along necessary well; they had separate suites (although there was a secret passageway that linked the two); and the King was becoming increasingly agitated that they had not produced an heir yet (although to Joseph – having separate beds could be a major cause of this).

One day he had found the Queen in one of the greenhouses tending to her roses. To the untrained eye (or one that had not spent as much time as he could secretly studying the queen), everything would appear normal. However, Joseph had seen small tears escape down her cheek and her wiping them away as quickly so no one would notice. Joe smiled to her personal body guard and asked if he could go in. "Be my guest – she's in a mood anyway. Perhaps you can bring her out of it- no one else has been successful thus far today."

"I shall try." And with that, he put on his best smile and stepped into the greenhouse. "Hello your Majesty. Your flowers are absolutely magnificent." He had used his low, calming voice and it had rolled off his tongue almost as velvet. She turned to him with her "Queenly" smile, but not before he noticed her wiping a tear away again. "Oh hello, Joseph - thank you for your kind words. I'm afraid these roses are a passion of mine and I try to sneak away every moment I can to tend to them. I so enjoy their beauty and fragrance."

"Then I should leave you alone to tend to your passion." Again he gave her thatkiller smile.

"No, Joseph…please stay. I could use a ...'friend' right now." She had hesitated before her use of the word friend, but he took hope in the simple fact that she had said it.

"Than I shall stay."

She didn't offer any more right then and so he picked up a spray bottle and began imitating her actions and tending to the beautiful roses. After a time, she stopped and said, more to the flowers than him, "I'm pregnant."

"Why your majesty – that's wonderful news. The King is most happy, I'm sure."

"Oh, yes he certainly is – he now has his heir." There was a strange tone to her voice and Joseph decided that he wouldn't pressure her – he may be treading on ground not meant for a lowly security guard to be walking on. Secretly fantasizing about his queen was one thing – getting involved in her marital problems – especially when those problems involved a King – was entirely another.

In a completely unexpected move, she turned to him and sought comfort from him. The tears were flowing freely now. He wasn't sure what to do so he made a quick glance to ensure the security guard was looking the other way and put his arms around her and just held her until the cries subsided. When he felt that she was somewhat composed, he placed his finger under her chin and lifted it up slightly and asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Those eyes, those crystal blue eyes that were now awash with tears gazed into his dark, obsidian eyes for what seemed like an eternity to him but in reality was only a few moments. She seemed to be searching him – deeply. For what, he wasn't sure but he gazed back at her openly and honestly – concerned only for the welfare of the woman in front of him.

"You know, Joseph, they say the eyes are the windows to the soul."

"And what do you see when you look into my soul?"

"A friend…a real friend. One that I can talk to and be myself with."

"You can your majesty."

She smiled up at him now and quirked her lips into a lopsided smile and said, "Well, then perhaps, dear Joseph, you should call me Clarisse when we are alone – just as a real friend would."

He thought his heart would melt right then and there – but he held his composure and calmly replied, "I shall try, your Majesty – I shall try."

A few more moments of silence elapsed before he found the courage to ask her again, "Do you want to talk about it?"

She seemed lost in her thoughts – perhaps she was battling with herself about how much to tell him, but somewhere inside of her – the decision was made. The decision that she could trust him and with that she began:

"I'm sure you've noticed, Joseph, that King Rupert and I don't always get along."

He nodded his assent quietly.

She looked at him, somewhat sadly and then continued, "I have understood, from a very young age, that it was my duty to my country to marry him and produce heirs to the throne." More silence – Joseph waited.

"I guess I naively thought that we would fall in love – there would be passion and romance – ok, maybe after a certain age, I didn't really think that, but I had always held on to a small glimmer of hope that it would at least be a small part of who he and I were."

"Am I to assume that it was not the case then?"

She smiled that sad smile again, "You assume correctly."

"Don't get me wrong, Joseph. I am happy to be pregnant in that I have always loved children and the thought of having my own was always something I truly cherished. I just thought…"

"You just thought that they would be born out of love rather than duty…?" He let the words hang softly in the air between them.

Quietly she exhaled and then looked deep into his eyes again, "Yes, I think that sums it up very well. It is my duty and one which I shall perform to the best of my ability. It just saddens me that Rupert sees this only as an heir rather than a child. The child hasn't even been born yet and already he or she is duty bound. I know that feeling well, Joseph – and it's not a thought I treasure for my child."

He had been at a loss of words to say anything at that point – so he just reached over and put his hand over her hands which were folded neatly in her lap. He gently squeezed the top one looking deep into the windows of her soul and saw a sadness that made his own heart break.

She allowed the contact for a few more moments as it created a warmth inside of her that she had not felt in a long time…no actually had never felt before. She smiled at him, a sweet and sad smile and then reached up and gently cupped his cheek in what became her trademark gesture of affection between them. And thus, they say was the beginning of a beautiful – yet tumultuous friendship.

_Present day_

He saw her looking – again with those beautiful, crystal clear eyes – at him expectantly, hopefully. Those eyes stating she hoped that she hadn't waited too long – that too much pain hadn't been caused by her constant choosing of duty over self – by her turning him down one last time – only a few heart wrenching days ago.

He couldn't deny her anything – no matter how hard he tried; and that had gotten him into more than his fair share of hot water and in uncomfortable situations over the years.

_Back in time again_

"I want you to become my personal bodyguard and I want you…no I ask you, as my friend to accompany me to the doctor for my first visit."

Joseph hadn't known what to think. First he was honored that she wanted him watching over her and he was terrified that he wanted her with him at a doctor visit – especially an OBGYN doctor – hell he wasn't even sure he knew what those initials even stood for.

"But your majesty…"

"Joseph…I thought we agreed."

"Yes ma'am. But Clarisse – I hardly see how that would be appropriate. Shouldn't it be….oh I don't know – anyone but me?"

She sighed and took on a look he had seen her put on when she was dealing with difficult trade negotiations or diplomats who needed coaxing. "Joseph, my dear, the law states that the Queen cannot visit a doctor of this type alone. There would be too much opportunity for gossip or other unsightly things that I don't wish to speak about if I were to be left alone in that particular situation."

"But the King…surely he would want to be the one to be there?"

"He considers his role in this whole matter of producing an heir to be completed; and, besides that, I have absolutely no desire for him to be present during such an exam. Now please Joseph, it is not polite to make a Queen…or your friend for that matter…beg."

"What about Olivia? Wouldn'tshe be more appropriate?"

"I don't want Olivia – I have no desire for one of my servants to see me in such a state." She placated – now becoming quite tired with this exercise.

"But Clarisse, technically I'm your servant as well – or have you forgotten?"

With that statement, a wicked smile lit up her face – one that he had rarely seen on Clarisse and never on the Queen. "If memory serves me correctly, Joseph, your service to me is my bodyguard, correct?"

He warily replied – afraid of where this was going, "Yes…"

"Then it is your sworn duty to "guard" my body to ensure that this doctor does me no harm – correct?" She smiled triumphantly because she knew she had him.

Sensing defeat and deciding to 'take it like a man', he bowed low and replied, "But of course, your majesty. It would be my honor to "guard" your body against anyone and everyone who would ever think to bring your harm." As he rose, he smiled up into her eyes and once again was rewarded with one of her beautiful smiles. He shook his head and hoped that was enough to get him through this upcoming doctor's visit.

_A few days later…._

Joseph still couldn't believe he had been talked into this. He was here sitting with Clarisse awaiting her first appointment with her doctor – he had no idea at the time just how much "quality" time he would get to spend with Clarisse and her doctor over the years and how close, actually, the three of them would become.

At first he was very uncomfortable and kept his eyes pinned solely on a plaque on the wall – only briefly glancing at the doctor…and only to ensure he was being proper with his Queen.

"Joseph?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Joe replied without even glancing her way.

"Joseph, please – stop being so childish and come look." Clarisse had tried to sound very serious but, truthfully, she was holding back the giggles – wishing she could see his face when she made her not so innocent comment.

"Your Majesty…" He wasn't sure of what to say as he didn't want the doctor to witness him being disrespectful, however, he wasn't sure what she wanted him to come and 'look' at.

"Oh Joseph, don't be silly – I want you to see Prince Pierre." With that statement, Clarisse had taken his hand and pulled him towards her. He noticed that her stomach was exposed and that a gel had been applied. The doctor was running an instrument over her slightly extended stomach and it was producing a distorted picture that the doctor had to interpret for him. But once he showed him, Joseph was clearly amazed. He was witnessing life – and not only that, but life inside the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

He knew he couldn't speak at that moment – for mere words didn't convey what he was feeling and he knew that if he said what he was thinking, the Doctor would be privy to information that just couldn't be shared with anyone. So instead, he squeezed thehand tightly that she had used to pull him towards her, silently thanking her for this gift.

As they got back in the car, Clarisse raised the privacy screen and then turned to Joe and teased, "Now see, wasn't that worth the momentary embarrassment you experienced?"

He was still reeling from the experience, but decided to tease back, "Well, your Majesty, I never imagined the first time I got to see you with nothing but a skimpy robe on that there would be two other people in the room!"

They laughed together, but he noticed a definitely flush climbing up her face. She turned serious after a moment and raised her hand to cup his cheek again. "Seriously, Joseph – thank you for being there with me today. I can't imagine having shared that with anyone else."


	2. Finally

First - wanted to say thanks so much to RevSue, Prettycrazy and NikNik4 for your kind words and encouragement for my first submission. Here's the next installment - enjoy!

Chapter 2:

The next few months found Joe spending most of his waking moments with Clarisse – and many of his sleeping moments as she occupied many of his dreams. There was much to be done for the arrival of Prince Pierre and Clarisse wouldn't rest until everything was perfect. With each passing day, the evidence of her pregnancy grew. Of course all of Genovia was excitedly awaiting the birth of the new heir to the throne.

"Walk with me Joseph?" The Queen had sought him out after her dinner.

"Of course, your majesty."

_Present day_

He handed his earpiece and hat to Shades and offered his arm to her as they began their walk down the aisle. He knew Clarisse was nervous as he felt her hand shake ever so slightly as it rested on his arm.

"I know it's such short notice…but you were all dressed." She smiled and enjoyed the laughter from the people gathered at the church. She had always used humor to hide her nervousness.

_Back in time_

She held his arm as they walked through the gardens. He could tell she was nervous, but he wasn't sure about what. He decided that, as usual, it was best to give Clarisse time and she would talk when she was ready. Any efforts to prompt her would only result in the Queen mask slipping back on and forcing whatever was bothering Clarisse, the woman, back into the far recesses of her mind.

"I'm frightened Joseph." She stated rather matter of factly after about an hour of walking had passed.

"Of what? You know I'm here to protect you against anyone who would do you harm." He was rather hurt that she had even thought that someone could hurt her while he was on the job.

She laughed and turned toward him, "So are you planning on giving birth for me then?"

He stuttered and stammered so much that her laughter came again – so much so that she had to sit down.

He sat next to her – and finally words found him as she composed herself, "Well, Clarisse, I guess you did find one thing that I cannot do for you nor protect you from. You've got me there – I shall resign post haste!"

She shot a look at him - there was a quick flash of fear in her eyes, but then she saw that he was teasing as well. She recovered quickly and shot back at him, "How about we make a deal then? Instead of your resignation, you agree to be with me when the baby is born – if for no other reason to protect me from myself – or perhaps, if all I'm hearing about childbirth is correct, you may need to protect the doctor from me!"

Now Joseph had become accustomed to the doctors appointments and even found himself looking forward to hearing the heart beat and seeing the unborn prince on the monitor during an ultrasound, but to be present at a birth – now that was another thing indeed.

He began to protest but saw that fear in her eyes again and remembered how the conversation started with her admitting to being frightened. He took her hand to reassure her and gazed directly in to her eyes. "It would be my honor your majesty; and for the first time, he kissed her hand."

Tears escaped down her face. "Damn hormones… it takes every bit of control I have not to scream or cry almost every waking hour of the day!"

Smiling momentarily at hearing Clarisse uncustomarily cursing, he became serious again. "I just have one question – what will the King say?"

"He won't be here when Pierre is born. He left earlier today for a month's trip to conduct trade negotiations and other matters of country importance."

"More important than the birth of his first son?"

"Joseph, we've been through this. With Rupert and I, duty always comes first. It is the way it must be." There was again that sadness to her voice, but before she dwelt on it any more or he had an opportunity to respond, she doubled over and inhaled sharply.

"Clarisse, what is it?" Joseph's alarm was evident.

It was about a minute before she responded. She sat back up looking pale and whispered, "I do believe I have gone into labor. Joseph, please call the doctor and ask him to report to the palace and assist me in getting back to my room…please."

He couldn't believe how calm she was – although in retrospect, he should have expected nothing less. "Aren't we going to the hospital your majesty?"

"And have every press reporter, gossip and interested bystander witness this most private event. I think not! The doctor will come here and I will give birth in the comfort of my own home and bed. Now Joseph please –we don't have much time."

…..

For once the Queen had been wrong – not that anyone in the general vicinity of her hearing would dare point that out. The labor had lasted forover 18 hours now and although it hadn't been extremely difficult until the last few hours or so, her Majesty was beginning to tire and with that some of her control was beginning to slip.

"Push Clarisse!"

"Joseph, so help me…if you tell me one more time to push – I shall push you right out of this 3rd story window!" She almost hissed the words at him.

He had to check himself to keep from chuckling as that would not have been received well at that moment by her majesty.

After one more push encouraged strongly by Joseph, the sounds of the future of Genovia were heard throughout the palace.

"Finally" was all Clarisse could muster as she lay back against the pillows.

"Finally" Joseph said as he too now felt exhausted and completely spent after over 18 hours. Although he hadn't physically given birth to the prince, he felt he had done the next best thing…which was to endure and encourage a very impatient Clarisse.

"Finally" the doctor smiled as he took the baby and began lovingly attending to him as well as finishing up with Clarisse.

_Present day:_

"Lord Archbishop – I wish to take this man as my husband."

"Finally…" the archbishop sighed and Joseph smiled.

Your feedback is always appreciated! Thanks!


	3. Willingly

Special thanks again to RevSue, Prettycrazy, NikNik4 and mainer2121 for your encouragement for me to keep telling the story. Please note this chapter contains adult situations. I know the rating says M but just wanted to give you fair warning as well. Hope you enjoy it and I look forward to your feedback!

Chapter 3

The rest of the day had gone by rather quickly. The reception after the wedding continued as planned – there were just two different guests of honor. Joseph and Clarisse had been perfect hosts and other than the first customary dance they had shared together, they really had been unable to spend any quality time together since they had exchanged their vows. Finally, the festivities had ended and the palace grew quiet again.

He took her hand and quietly they walked to her suite. He dismissed the guard outside of her doors and they stood there for a moment – unsure of how she wanted to proceed.

She turned to him and smiled, "I guess we should talk, hmm?"

A mischievous grin crossed his face as he leaned closer into her personal space, whispering into her ear, "Well, talking wasn't really what I had in mind, but if you'd like to talk, I'm certain I can accommodate that."

A pleasant shiver ran down her spine as his breath grazed across her ear and neck and for a moment she had forgotten what she wanted to talk about. She turned to try to look at him and found that her lips were directly opposite his. Years of waiting and wanting were pent upside of her as she closed the distance between their mouths. At first the kiss was tentative as each was exploring and learning the other. She felt her lips instinctively softening and Joseph deepening the kiss – all coherent thought was lost at that point as her arms found his neck and their bodies molded together. When he broke the kiss, they were both breathless. He leaned in to whisper to her again, "I'm going to go to my room to get a few things and then perhaps we can 'talk' inside your suite? Even though I dismissed the guard for a bit, he will be back and I don't think he should be witness to any further conversation between us out here in the hall, wouldn't you agree?"

She could sense his smile as he spoke the words to her and couldn't believe she had just been so totally lost in the moment that she had been practically making out in the hallway outside her suite. A blush crept up her already flushed face as she replied, "I think that's a wonderful suggestion – I'll meet you inside in a bit."

With a smile and a kiss on the cheek, Joseph promised to return as quickly as possible.

-----

She stepped inside her suite and leaned back against the doors trying to catch her breath. All of her uncharacteristic impulsiveness of the day had just caught up with her. It had seemed like, no it definitely was, the right thing to do by asking Joseph to marry her. This is what she – they – had wanted for years and finally the timing had been perfect – thanks to Mia and her quick thinking. As her thoughts started to drift to Mia and what a great Queen she was going to make, Clarisse caught herself and pulled her mind back to present moment. In only a few minutes, Joseph would arrive and she had no idea how the remainder of the evening was going to proceed. Shaking her head somewhat she said out loud to no one in particular, "This is why I shouldn't be impulsive – I definitely didn't have time to think through this part of my evening…."

She walked into her dressing room – certain of one thing, she needed to change before Joseph got back. Although she realized she had no idea what to change into. The nightgown she had been required to wear on the nights Rupert was going to visit had long since been discarded as they held less than pleasant memories for her.

As she opened her closet, she noticed hanging in the front were some beautiful new night gowns. She was certain Charlotte must have arranged for this and smiled as she touched the silky fabric of the material. Her heart smiled when she thought of the woman and then saddened when she thought about recent events...but, once again, she pulled herself from her thoughts – this was no time and there was no place for unpleasant thoughts tonight. She had Charlotte's devotion and Joseph's love and that was all that mattered at this moment.

She carefully selected a dusty rose colored satin gown that dipped embarrassingly low in both the front and back. The lace covered most of the swell of her breasts, although covered would be an overstatement she thought as she looked at herself in the full length mirror. The spaghetti straps led down to the lace which met in a "V" shape about an inch or so below where her breasts rounded and then continued down a few more inches to where the satin joined and covered the rest of her – well at least to her mid thigh. She ran her hands over the gown to smooth everything into place and felt and saw a flush creep up her entire body. It has been such a long time and she had never felt like this before. The butterflies in her stomach were different now than they were on the nights she knew Rupert was coming. Whereas the Queen façade would always take over to help her get through the time with Rupert, she knew there was no place for the Queen in her bed tonight. Only Clarisse and Joseph were to share tonight and shaking her head she realized Clarisse the woman had no idea what she was doing.

Out of habit from years ago, she went to lie down in the bed and wait for him, just as she had done for Rupert when he was coming.

_Back in time:_

She lay down in the bed smoothing the short white teddy that he insisted upon around her now prone form. She didn't want to do this – it had been a long time since she had "wanted" to do this… but he had decided that he wanted another heir…just in case, he had said. "In case what?" she had demanded. She didn't like the thought of him suggesting that something could happen to her son, Pierre who was now two years old, that could either making him unable or unwilling to take the crown when the time was right. She also didn't like the thought of having to perform her "duty" on a regular basis until she conceived again. It wasn't that he was unkind to her when they were making love – it's just that they weren't making love. They were somewhat fond of each other but who had ever heard of "making fondness"? It just didn't work. She had tried to be affectionate towards him but there was never any tingle inside of her when they touched. Their kisses were always very chaste and although he had always been a gentle lover, she just hadn't felt anything that would allow her to want or desire to join with him – thus it had become another duty that she had to perform. But tonight was different – she was in no mood for duty or service of any kind. She wasn't sure if it was because she was angry with him from his earlier statements or if it was because of the deepening friendship between her and her bodyguard, Joseph.

Ahh…Joseph, they had shared so much over the past couple of years. The birth of Pierre had actually brought them closer than she ever thought possible. The way he had been so strong during those long, long hours of labor and they way she noticed him looking at her in awe and wonder and maybe even some jealousy the first time she offered her breast to Pierre to nurse. She had chuckled slightly as she had noticed the red creeping up his face as he couldn't tear his eyes away from the feeding infant or her partially exposed breast and then how he had excused himself somewhat hastily. Since that time he had always been by her side – protecting the Queen and being Clarisse's friend. Each time he had touched her – even though it was mostly in the line of duty, she had felt those small tingles – the ones she had never felt before. And now as she laid waiting for Rupert, she wasn't sure she could convince the Queen in her to do her "duty" tonight.

She heard the doorway of the secret passageway open up and saw Rupert emerge. Rather than laying there and waiting for him to join her, as was their custom, she sat up and turned toward him.

"I don't want to do this, Rupert. Not tonight – not anymore. My duty has been done. Please – no more." She couldn't believe she had just said those words – she knew he would be angry and braced herself for the barrage to come.

His jaw tightened noticeably but he kept his calm. "Lay down, Clarisse. We are going to do this and you are going to comply – willingly."

Her temper flared now, "Like hell I will!" She started to get up, but he was next to her in a moment and had grabbed her wrists and pushed her back down into the bed. His body now covered hers but he was not moving – simply waiting for her struggles to cease. When she finally realized that her struggling was getting her nowhere, she looked up at him and with anger in her eyes, "You may take me, your majesty, but it will not be willingly."

He released her arms and his hold over her and leaned closer so he could whisper in her ear. As she listened to what he had to say – no threaten was more accurate, tears welled up in her eyes and a look of resignation crossed her face. She swallowed hard and looked in his eyes – seeing there the resolve to do exactly what he had just threatened; and, since she could not bear the thought of that happening, she pulled the nightgown over her head and lay back down.

Rupert smiled realizing he knew he had her. "Clarisse, my dear, I said willingly. Show me you're willing."

The tears had flowed freely now as she opened her legs and pulled him to her.

As he began to touch her – only one thought kept running through her head…"Joseph, forgive me."


	4. Night Dancing

Special thanks to PrettyCrazy, RevSue, NikNik4, Mainer2121, Monker and Properlyprim18 for the great feedback and encouragement. I appreciate Monker's suggesting about naming the chapters, so I hope I chose a good one for this chapter! Please note that this chapter contains wedding night interaction between C & J and although I have made every effort to tone it down, I just wanted to give fair warning to those who might be offended by such content. For those who would like, I'll be happy to send you the "uncut" version - just let me know. Thanks again and enjoy!

Chapter 4: Night Dancing

_Present day_

He entered the bedroom suite. He had changed into black silk boxers and a black silk robe. It had seemed silly that he had no idea what to wear or what not to wear. He had always thought that was the biggest issue for women to deal with. It had taken him almost a half an hour to freshen up and decide what to wear. He only hoped Clarisse had not encountered the same dilemma he had.

The lights were turned down and there was a faint glow in the room from the moonlight streaming in the window. Music was softly playing in the background. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust and to find her lying, rather stiffly, in the bed. Once he could see more clearly, he noticed a tear running down her cheek. "This certainly isn't the scene I expected…" he thought to himself.

"Are you alright my love?" He asked as he moved towards the bed.

His voice seemed to startle her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you alright – you seemed a million miles away?" He asked again.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. I was just taking a not so pleasant trip down memory lane. But I'm back now and I'm sure you can make things much more pleasant, can't you?" She had been smiling but he noticed that she still seemed slightly distressed.

"Are you tired? I noticed you are already lying down."

She sat up some against the pillows. "I'm afraid I had absolutely no idea what I should be doing or how to proceed, so I fell back into old habits. I'm sorry." Her head was hanging low and she seemed very unsure of herself.

He too remembered and knew what she was talking about. He knew the King would come to visit her at certain times – though only through the secret passageway in her room. Joseph had stood guard outside her room many nights and, because his hearing was so astute, he could always hear the door opening which would signal the King's entrance. Normally after that, it would be very quiet until he heard the door again. Joseph had always wondered, inappropriately so, if the Queen was just a quiet lover or if things were just really that bad between them. Occasionally, he heard some slight crying after the King had left. The exception to the quiet being that one night – he knew they had been arguing earlier in the day and no one was more surprised than Joe when he heard the door open from within the Queen's bedchamber. Then there was yelling. An eerie quiet had followed and then crying and tears 'before' the King left. Joseph wanted to go to her that night to see that she was alright, but he felt at the time it would be inappropriate. He knew she would tell him in good time, which she had. As he started to feel angry remembering the night she told him…no, he wouldn't go there - notright now. Right now was a time for happiness and love. A time he and Clarisse had long awaited for and he wasn't going to let unpleasant memories destroy that tonight.

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, he turned to Clarisse. He reached his hand out to her and pulled her out of the bed and towards him to a standing position. He held her chin in his hand and tilted her face up towards him. The tears that stained her cheek reflected in the moonlight and he saw all of her fear, doubt, and vulnerability exposed. "Dance with me" was all he had to say. She nodded her assent and they joined hands and began to sway in time to the music.

At first she thought it might feel odd to be dancing with him in the moonlight with him dressed only in his robe (she had no idea if he had anything on underneath it) and her in her little nightie. As they began the dance, though, it seemed as natural as breathing. In his arms was where she belonged. With each measure of music, she grew more confident and bold – allowing her hips to sway seductively in close proximity to him. As she would turn, she would ensure that she would just barely brush up against him. Joseph was trying to keep his calm and to keep things moving slowly, but damn this woman was driving him crazy. He wasn't sure if she was doing this on purpose or if it was just a subconscious reaction to dancing in their night clothes, but he was going to have to kiss her and touch her very soon or he felt he might go mad with desire.

As the song ended, their lips met in a kiss again. Not as tentative as before, they started where they had left off in the hallway earlier in the evening. He teased her mouth until she allowed his tongue to find its way into her warmth. He enjoyed the way their tongues danced together just as their bodies had done moments earlier. She finally came up for air needing a moment to try to compose herself.

"By the way," he said breathlessly, "you look absolutely amazing." He let his finger trail down her jaw line, collarbone and over the swell of her breast concealed beneath the lace. He could feel her heartbeat increase exponentially as his finger continued it's explorations over the lace and satin.

She tried to respond, but for once in her life, could not form a coherent thought. So she decided to see if there was anything under that robe after all. With a boldness she still wasn't sure where it came from – she pulled at the tie of his robe and pushed the fabric off of his shoulders. She allowed her hands to caress his chest causing a sharp intake of his breath as her nails scraped over his now very alert body. He continued to allow her exploration for a few minutes letting her learn his body as he had every intention of returning the favor very soon. She then stepped even closer so that her satin and lace was pressed very nicely up against his bare skin. Her arms encircled him and repeated the same exercise over his back and finally down to his thighs and backside. The music had stopped and nothing could be heard in the room except their breathing which was increasing at a rapid pace. She looked up at him and smiled as she knew emotionally and physically that her attention to learning his body and her closeness was having the desired affect.

Seeing that smile, Joseph decided that two could play at her game. He gave her a quick kiss and then put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. At first she felt saddened by the loss of contact, but that was only momentary as she felt him close behind her and his hands began massaging and caressing her shoulders. She found it to be a strange contrast – his hands at one moment relaxing tension with the massage and then in another moment creating a different kind of tension with his caresses. His hands moved from her shoulders and arms to encircling her waist. He began to caress the soft material surrounding her waist while placing gentle kisses where his hands had been on her shoulders only moments before. She began to sway against him to music that only they could hear. They continued for a few minutes this way until Joseph's hands moved higher. She froze as sensations she had never felt before in her life were now radiating through her body creating a sensation of electricity and heat. She arched her back to push herself even more into his marvelous hands. Immersing herself in the sensations he was creating, she allowed herself a few moments longer before turning back around and stepping back.

Now it was his turn to feel saddened by the loss of contact, but before he could say anything or react, she gently lowered the spaghetti straps that held her gown in place and let the garment fall to the floor in a pool of satin. Time stood still for Joseph as he saw the love of his life giving him such a precious gift. She was bathed in moonlight and her body was flushed almost the same color that the gown she had just divested herself of.

He closed the space between them and once again murmured in her ear how absolutely - magnificently beautiful she was before he kissed her with all of the passion and desire he had pent up for so many years. They moved to the bed and Joseph quickly lost the rest of his garments as well. They continued to explore each other's body. As Joseph began to pay special attention to some of his favorite parts, he swore he heard her chuckle. It took a moment for the chuckle to register as he was consumed by desire, but he listened intently as he continued and he was certain she was giggling. Finally he could take it no more.

"Am I tickling you or is there something you find rather humorous about this?" He was trying not to sound hurt, but not sure that he was succeeding.

The giggling stopped as she realized what impression she must have just given him. Her hand cupped his cheek as she replied. "Oh dear Joseph, you are not tickling me; I was just remembering the look on your face the night Pierre was born as you watched me nurse him for the first time. You looked positively jealous."

Joseph turned unusually red as he knew exactly what she was talking about. He then laughed back, "Well, that's because, my dear…I was! I didn't think it was fair that he was getting to touch and taste something that I could never have. It's crazy and wrong, I know – but it is what I was feeling. I just apologize that I was so obvious – that was very improper of me."

She turned serious as she adjusted her body so his head was now lying squarely on her chest. "My love, you have always had my heart, my mind and my spirit and tonight we will complete the circle and you shall have my body as well. All that it is and will be is forever yours."

With that, the talking and trips down memory lane were done for the night. They continued to learn and explore each other's body. Joseph discovered that night that the Queen was definitely not a quiet lover as her gasps and moans were very evident as he discovered her favorite places to be touched – perhaps because she was learning for the first time that night as well.

Joseph had taken a long time for foreplay as he wanted to make sure she was ready and didn't want to hurt her. She had confided in him once that Rupert and she had not had sex again after the night Phillipe was conceived – andhe felt certain he knew exactly what night she was referring to and knew that it was a long time ago.

As the mutual exploration continued, the sensations continued to build in her – her whole world ceased to exist except for Joseph and his loving touch. Somewhere in her haze, she heard Joseph's sultry voice, "Are you ready?"

"Oh God yes…if you don't do something soon to bring this to a climax I fear you shall kill the Queen of Genovia with your bare hands!"

Now it was his turn to slightly chuckle at her choice of words and the thought of how Elsie Kentworthy would report that? Queen dies her first night of marriage – former body guard's hands arrested!"

Fortunately she didn't hear the chuckle or his momentary pause as she was far gone down the path of desire. She faintly heard him through her heart beating wildly in her ears, "First my heart, my mind, my spirit and now my body. I love you with everything that I am and ever will be." They moved together in a dance as old as time that ended with her crying out his name and him collapsing on to her as they both achieved their final release. Neither moved for several minutes until Clarisse finally said, "Since you weren't able to kill me with your ministrations, are you trying to suffocate me?"

Laughter rang from both of them as he realized that she was bearing the full brunt of his weight. He moved to her side and pulled her head down to lie on his chest as he put his arm protectively around her. It took only moments for her to be asleep. Joseph took a little longer though as he knew there was still much to talk about and resolve before they could go on to live "happily ever after."

I look forward to your feedback and hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it!


	5. Soaked

Special thanks to RevSue, PrettyCrazy, NikNik4, mainer2121, ProperlyPrim18 and Modern Millie - your encouragement and kind reviews make it so much fun to write – thank you!

Please note that some of the medical info may not be entirely (or perhaps even at all) accurate – just please play along, ok?

Chapter 5: Soaked

The next morning shone brightly on the happy couple. Neither Clarisse nor Joseph had ever remembered such a feeling of contentment as they awoke.

"Good morning, my love." Joseph said as he leaned over to kiss her.

"Mmm – that sounds sooo nice to hear." She was almost purring.

"Since there's nothing going on around here, what would be on my beautiful wife's agenda for today?" Joseph asked with a smile.

"Oh Joseph, don't tease – you know Mia's coronation is only a week away and there are at least a million things to do. Which reminds me I need to get with Charlotte, there needs to be arrangements made for…" As she continued on – now lost in her own thoughts, Joseph decided to get up and take a shower.

He got out of bed and walked around the room looking for his robe. As he searched for where it had landed when she disrobed him the night before, he could feel her eyes watching him.

"Enjoying the show?" he teased.

"Oh very much so - although I'm sure I might enjoy it more if it were closer to me." She responded in a husky voice.

He looked over and smiled at her. "Let me shower first and then I'll see what I can do about that. How does that sound?"

He decided to leave the robe wherever it was hiding and get about the business of his shower. As he entered the bathroom, he heard her ordering tea for herself and coffee for him.

He was enjoying the feel of the warm water cascading down his skin when he sensed her enter the bathroom. He didn't see or hear her – but rather sensed it. He liked that he could sense her presence – it had proven very useful over the years as it was his job to protect her. He saw her in front of the mirror washing her face and brushing her hair. She was wearing his robe that he had been looking for only moments before, but he was confident that her normal satin pj's were not underneath. He watched for a moment and then a mischievous thought crossed his mind. Stepping quietly out of the shower while it was still running, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back with him under the streaming water.

"Joseph! What on earth are you doing?" She sputtered as the water came down over her head and face.

"Soaking you, my love."

"You do remember what happened to you the last time you soaked me?" She laughed as she questioned him.

_Back in time_

It had been very tense around the castle for the past several months. There was excitement at first when the King had announced that the Queen was pregnant with another heir. But after the initial excitement had worn off, it was evident that things just didn't seem to be right.

Clarisse continued to spend a great deal of time with Joseph and insisted on long walks in the evening. It was one such evening at about her 8th month. She had been unusually quiet, but Joseph had just walked along with her sensing that she wanted to talk about something important tonight.

"I want you to do something for me Joseph."

"Anything your Majesty – anything." Came his quick response.

"Don't be so hasty, Joseph. You don't know what I'm going to ask and it could cause a conflict of interest – or loyalties should I say."

"You know my loyalty lies only with you, my Queen." He was very serious now but also concerned about what she was going to ask.

She stopped and turned to face him. She cupped her hand against his cheek which was a tender exchange that she shared only with him. Her voice was very serious and her eyes conveyed something…he couldn't quite place it – which disturbed him even more.

"What I am about to ask you is not the Queen asking of her servant, but rather a friend making an urgent request to another friend."

"I understand."

"Rupert is making plans to be present at Phillipe's birth."

He started to say how wonderful (as the King had chosen not to be present at Prince Pierre's birth), but the look in her eyes made him stop.

"Under no circumstances do I want him there." Came her stony reply.

"But your majesty – I would have thought that was what you wanted. I know you were at least somewhat disappointed when he went away the day that Pierre was born – even though you understood it was his duty – nonetheless.." Joseph was truly surprised.

Her expression didn't soften. "Perhaps if I told you the truth about the night Phillipe was conceived, it will help you understand." She took his hand and pulled him down to sit beside her on the bench. Her face had a faraway look as she recounted the events of that night.

"_Rupert and I had been arguing earlier in the day regarding his desire to produce another heir…just in case. I was angry because it seemed to me that he believed something would happen to our son – our precious Pierre – and I couldn't bear that. I also knew that my wifely duties would once again be required of me and that thought did not please me either. Please understand that Rupert and I were friends (Joseph noted she said "were") but there was just not a connection between us. While that didn't seem to bother him, it made it difficult for me to "perform" as it were. At any rate, he came to me that night and I explained my position to him and pleaded with him to not make me do this. There was yelling and I struggled."_

Joseph broke in now unable to contain himself. "Did he force you?" The anger was rising noticeably in his now taut features.

"_No. Not physically anyway. He waited for me to stop struggling and then told me that I would accept him willingly. I not so gently told him that wasn't the case. He then whispered in my ear a threat so terrible that I couldn't bear the thought of it."_

Joseph was very confused. If he hadn't raped her, what could he have possibly threatened her with? He knew that Rupert would never use Pierre in that manner – besides their son – what or who else was there?

Before his mind could finish that thought through to the only logical answer, she broke in.

"_He threatened to send you away." _The tears were flowing freely now. "Oh, Joseph, I'm so sorry, but I couldn't have that. I couldn't bear the thought of my life without you in it every day. You are my rock to keep me grounded and the wind that lets me soar and you always know which it is I need."

Her statement hit Joseph like a slap across the face. Although, in reality, he hadn't heard anything past "he threatened to send you away." His anger rose unabated now. He was angry that Rupert had played such an emotional card on her; angry that she had played into his hand; but most of all, angry with himself for allowing their relationship to grow and be noticed to such a point that the King saw it and used it as a tactical advantage to get what he wanted from his wife – mainly sex. Joseph thought he was going to be sick.

He fought to control the feelings that were raging inside of him. He looked over to her. She was still sitting there – tears rolling down her face, but she was quietly waiting. She was waiting for him to get through the emotions that she herself had dealt with months ago. The emotion was gone; she now just wanted Joseph to help her with ensuring that Rupert would not be there for the birth. Once she sensed he had regained at least a bit of control, she spoke quietly, "So will you help me?"

He took a few deep breaths. "Just tell me what you want and it shall be done."

They spent the next hour or so devising a plan that would require Joseph to make some secretive arrangements with his contacts from other countries which would result in a matter of national importance (or at least have the appearance of national importance) which would require no one less than the King himself be in attendance to try and resolve.

Once they formulated the details of the plan, Joseph looked directly into her eyes. "Your Majesty…Clarisse…I fear that my friendship with you has put you at a direct disadvantage in your dealings with the King. I could never bear the thought that someone was able to hurt you because of me. It is my duty to protect you. Please promise me that you will never let that happen again – for if it does, I will have no choice but to leave of my own accord as I will not nor cannot bear that kind of guilt and responsibility."

"Joseph!"

"Promise me."

"I promise."

Their plan had gone off perfectly and Rupert was planning to leave soon as it was just a couple of weeks before her due date. However, he stopped by to pay Clarisse a visit before he left.

"I promise to be back as soon as I can. I'm so sorry Clarisse – I really wanted to be here for you. I know we haven't always seen eye to eye on the issue of having another child…"

She broke in - not letting him finish. "Eye to eye! You forced me to have sex with you by threatening me – I guess you could say that we didn't quite see eye to eye on that issue!" She was barely containing her anger at that point.

He sighed, not wanting to fight anymore. "I'm sorry that it had to come to that and I'm sorry that I've failed to find a way to make us closer. But I felt it my duty to Genovia to ensure the future of the throne; and, if that meant a second heir, than so be it."

The fight had left her as well. "And your duty to me?"

He shook his head and with sadness in his eyes replied, "Will, unfortunately, never be as important to me as my duty to my country. Hopefully some day you will understand. I assumed you knew that went with the territory when you agreed to marry me."

She didn't know what to say at that point. She just knew her head hurt, her body hurt and her heart hurt. She just looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes, "Then, my King, you go do what you must and, while you are gone, I will do my duty to you and to Genovia by producing another heir to the throne. Please know, though, when you return I will serve as your Queen – for I do understand the concept of duty – despite what you may believe. However, my duty as your wife will be concluded upon the birth of your son. And while we will not share a bed again, I promise to never betray you as I understand the risk that poses to the crown. You must promise, however, to never, ever threaten to send Joseph away again. Give me your oath as King that you will never do that again."

He looked at her intently and saw, for a moment, the same young girl that he had been betrothed to many years ago – the bright blue eyes, the beautiful heart; and at the same time, he saw that she had become a formidable woman who did, in fact, know her duty and was prepared to do it. He also knew that, despite her best efforts, she could never love him as a wife should love her husband nor he as a husband should love his wife.

"We will be friends then?"

"Your oath, my King."

He paused, looking at her intently before responding. "You have it. As King of Genovia, I swear it to you this day."

A look of relief crossed her face. "Then, after some time has gone by and my heart has time to heal, we will be friends."

He kissed his wife on the head and then on the lips, one last time. She didn't fight him but rather accepted it as a way of saying goodbye to their marital relationship and welcomingwhat she hoped would eventually be a good friendship.

A week or so after the King had left, Joseph was standing guard outside her room. He wanted to be nearby should she need anything or should the baby decide to make his entrance into the world. He was calmly standing guard when he got an uneasy feeling. Only a moment later he heard the scream, "Joseph!"

He ran into the room as quickly as he could. The site before him caused his heart to stop with fear. Clarisse was lying curled upon her bed and he could see blood on her nightgown. She looked pale and frightened. After a moment had passed, he sprang into action – yelling for Charlotte and Olivia he instructed them to call the doctor and advise him of the situation at once. They, too, bolted into action and began getting the necessary help. Joseph laid Clarisse back on the bed and propped her feet up and then placed himself behind her and just held her trying to say words of comfort while they waited for the doctor to arrive.

By the time the doctor arrived, Clarisse had lost a decent amount of blood and was feeling very weak. The doctor confirmed that she was, in fact, bleeding (it took everything Joseph had not to punch the doctor for stating something that was so painfully obvious) and that she needed to move to the hospital right away as she was ready to give birth and needed special attention.

"No" came the quiet but determined statement. "I shall give birth here."

Joseph tried to reason with her, but she had made up her mind. Before he could argue with her any further another contraction hit and it was time to push. After a few times of this, her strength was gone and she grew still. Joseph panicked as her hold on his hand slipped away.

"Clarisse, dammit – you wake up right now and deliver this baby."

There was no response.

The doctor looked to Joseph and said, "Without being at the hospital, I'm afraid there's little I can do to assist her. I can try to give her something to force her to wake up, but medicine will take time."

Joseph had a thought. He whispered to Charlotte who looked at him and said, "You've got to be kidding!"

"Now Charlotte!"

She ran away quickly to do as he requested.

Only moments later (though it seemed a lifetime to Joseph) she returned with a very large pitcher of ice water.

"Forgive me, my queen." And with that, he unceremoniously dumped the ice cold water on her.

She awoke with a start, "What the hell!" She was sputtering and spewing and trying to figure out what in the world had just happened. She looked up and saw Joseph with the pitcher.

"I don't know who in the hell you think you are, but when I finish delivering this baby, I'm going to make you regret what you just did!" Her anger was very evident, but to Joseph's relief, she was awake and full of a renewed energy.

"As you wish, your majesty. But for now, please focus your anger at me towards delivering that baby and then you can do whatever you feel necessary to me." If he wasn't so concerned about her, he would have been laughing at the sight she now made, but that would come another time – now it was time to work.

And work she did. With her renewed sense of purpose, Clarisse made short order of giving birth. Once she heard Phillipe's first cries, the adrenalin left and she sank back against Joseph and drifted into unconsciousness once again. The doctor attended to her and to the baby and then Joseph held her while the maids changed the bedclothes, sheets – well everything as it had been soaked through with Joseph's remedy.

Joseph slept in a chair next to Clarisse that night – holding her hand throughout the night. He had wanted to stay awake and keep vigil should she awake and need anything. The doctor had assured him that she would be alright now – she just needed her rest, but he was still worried. However, the adrenalin from the day had left him as well and he succumbed to the tiredness in his body.

He continued to sleep soundly until he was awakened by a large pitcher of ice water being dumped on him.

He shot up from the chair, "What the hell!"

"Doesn't feel too great does it mister?" Clarisse was laughing wholeheartedly at his expense. The cold water had certainly brought him fully to his senses and, after the initial shock, he noticed that she had been the one holding the pitcher!

A smile shot to his face as he realized that she must be feeling much better and then he joined her in her laughter. "No, you are right it doesn't. But it did do the trick, didn't it?"

"While that may be the case, I don't think you should quit your day job anytime soon to become a doctor as your methods are quite unorthodox!"

He reached over to her to take her hand and kissing it gently he said, "I would never, ever, dream of quitting my day job. The fringe benefits are great and it is by far too interesting to ever dream of quitting for something as boring as being a doctor!"

"Do you forgive me for soaking you?" He asked.

She reached up and touched his cheek and softly replied. "Of course, my dear. Of course."

_Present time:_

"Do you forgive me for soaking you?" Joseph asked as he undid the belt of his now soaked robe and removed it from her body.

One arm went around his neck and the otherwent to his cheek as the warm water coursed down their now heated bodies.

As she moved her lips in for a kiss, she softly replied, "Of course, my dear. Of course."

As always, your feedback is appreciated!


	6. Oh My!

Special thanks to Monker, RevSue, Prettycrazy, NikNik4, mainer2121 and CJmynixMG for your reviews and encouragement.

This chapter is a bit lighter than some of the others and serves as a glimpse into the first day of married life for our favorite couple. I struggled with the chapter title a bit, so if you can think of a better heading, please let me know (I only changed it 3 times!).

I know the timeline with Mia and Nicholas is a little off as technically he doesn't profess his love until the day of the coronation, but in my little realm of reality, I had to mess with that a bit to fit my storyline - please forgive me! LOL

As always, your feedback is appreciated and helps determine the future of our favorite couple! Enjoy!

Chapter 6: Oh My!

"Oh my, Joseph – that was absolutely amazing." Clarisse had finally turned off the water. They had just spent the last half hour or so making love under the gentle spray of the shower.

"I can't argue with that, my love. So, what time is Charlotte expecting you this morning?"

She laughed, "You know, Joseph, you have had me so distracted in the last 24 hours or so that I have no idea even what time it is."

He closed the distance between them once again and kissed her on the neck, "Is that such a bad thing?"

She returned his kiss. "Most definitely not," She then sighed, "However, I do have some things I must take care of today; although I would much rather spend it with you."

"I understand, my dear, but once Mia is crowned Queen, promise me we'll take a few days away just for ourselves."

"That is a promise I can make. But now, I must attempt to get dressed and find Charlotte."

"I'm going to check on the security plans for the coronation today. How about we meet for lunch in the kitchen?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful; I'll see you in a couple of hours."

Things at the palace seemed almost normal with the Queen busily preparing for the upcoming festivities, Joseph attending to security matters; and, Mia, well she didn't seem quite herself.

"Mia, my dear, what's wrong with you? You seem very preoccupied today. You aren't worried about the coronation, are you?" Clarisse asked with concern.

"What, huh…oh no Grandma. Everything will be fine. I'm even getting much better with the arrow thing."

Clarisse smiled, "Well that's good to hear as I'm sure it would cause quite a stir if you set one of our guests on fire that night!" She teased her granddaughter good-naturedly.

"Oh Grandma, don't even tease about something like that. After the fiasco at the reviewing of the royal guard and the garden party incident, I don't think I could bear another embarrassment like that." There was alook of panic across her face.

Moving towards her, she put her arm around Mia, "You're right dear; it was not kind of me to tease like that. I do apologize. You are going to be absolutely wonderful."

Mia did not seem convinced and still seemed very preoccupied with her thoughts, "Well, let's hope you're right, Grandma."

Sensing she needed a little more convincing, "Mia, why don't you join Joseph and I for lunch? We're going to be meeting in about a half an hour in the kitchen. Joseph always cheers you up, right?"

A big grin spread across Mia's face, "Well, not as cheery as he's made you obviously. You're positively radiant today, Grandma - must've been that long shower this morning."

"Mia!"

"Don't freak out, Grandma. The maids know everything, remember! Olivia brought your tea up and noticed you were in the shower and then when she brought your breakfast up a half hour later, you were still, uh, showering." Mia was giggling uncontrollably now.

A flush had crept up Clarisse's face, "Well, I shall have to speak to Olivia about being a tad more discreet, won't I?" She tried to sound angry, but she was more embarrassed than anything.

Mia quickly covered for Olivia, "Don't be mad at her, Grandma, I asked when you were going to surface from your room and that's when she told me you had been showering for quite a while. She didn't mention anything about Joe, but seeing your face – guess we all know where he was now too!" With that statement, the giggles returned.

"You're sassing your Grandmother again, aren't you? Well, you seem to be feeling somewhat better – even if it is at my expense. So, should Joseph and I expect you for lunch?"

"Wouldn't miss it, Grandma. Thanks for cheering me up."

"Anything for you, my darling. But… (and there was definite warning in her tone), I don't want that story going any farther than right here, is that understood?" Clarisse gave her the best Queen tone she could muster.

Mia bowed low in response and tried to sound serious, although one look at her face would demonstrate she was anything but, "Of course, your majesty – it shall be our secret."

She swatted Mia on the top of the head, "You're sassing me again! Now go on and finish up and I'll see you in the kitchen in half an hour."

With that Mia rose up and gave her Grandma a quick hug and ran off to finish her paperwork.

_45 minutes later_

Joseph and Clarisse were already seated at the table when Mia came running in.

"Sorry I'm late…no wait, I'm not late – everyone else is just early, right?" She was grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm afraid that is once you are Queen, my darling. As you are just princess at this moment, you are most definitely late." Clarisse teased.

"I'm just practicing – consider it another Queen lesson. So what's for lunch – I'm starved."

"French onion soup, sourdough bread, various cheeses and fruit."

"Ok, well it's no hamburger and fries, but I guess it will do."

Lunch was served and the trio began eating. Clarisse had just started to eat her soup when Joseph slid his hand under the table and onto her leg and began gently rubbing it.

Clarisse jumped slightly at the unexpected touch and dropped her soup spoon. "Oh my!"

Joseph never even looked up but just slightly smiled as he continued to caress her leg.

"Are you alright, Grandma?" Mia asked.

"Oh, oh yes I'm fine. I guess the soup was hotter than I expected." She attempted, somewhat lamely, to explain her actions.

"Ok then, well I can blow on it for you if you like?" Mia teased.

"That won't be necessary, young lady. Just eat." All the while she was trying to focus on eating as Joseph continued to move his caresses higher on her leg. She would get him for this!

After a few minutes of silence, concealed caressing, and eating, Mia finally blurted out, "Ok, so I just have to ask you something."

Both Clarisse and Joseph looked up at her outburst.

"What it is it, Mia?" Joe asked.

"Well, it's Nicholas."

"What has he done now?" Clarisse asked. "I thought you two had decided to play nice since he refused to challenge you for the throne?"

"What? He hasn't done anything…I mean nothing bad - really…" she was beginning to ramble.

Joe cut in to her musings, "Mia, what is it you wanted to ask?"

"Oh Joe, we're in love and we are thinking about getting engaged!" There she had blurted it out.

Before Joe could respond, Clarisse cut in. "Absolutely not!"

"But Grandma…" Mia tried to interject as her face started to fall.

"I won't have it. Mia in a few days you are going to be crowned Queen and there will be so many new responsibilities and … Oh my!" Her tirade ended as quickly as it started with her jumping slightly and shouting again. Of course, Mia didn't know it but Joe had squeezed her thigh to get her to stop. She shot him a look that resembled daggers coming out of her eyes.

"Do you have something to add, Joseph?" She asked sternly.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear. After a few moments, Clarisse's expression softened and she nodded. She began to speak to Mia once again, but notably softer.

"Mia, my love. I think it's wonderful that you are in love with Nicholas and he with you. Perhaps you could invite him to dinner here tonight and the four of us could discuss future plans. I still think it's a bad idea to get engaged so soon, but perhaps we can reach a compromise after we all speak about this. What do you say to that?" She had used her best negotiation tone and it had worked.

"You mean it, Grandma? That's great. I'll go call him now. And, Joe, I'm not sure I want to know what you said and/or did, but thanks! You two are the best!" Her young enthusiasm was returning with full force. She kissed both of them on the cheek and ran out of the kitchen.

Clarisse turned on Joseph. "So – you think you're quite smart, do you?"

"I would never presume to think such a thing your Majesty."

"Oh don't start with the 'your majesty' line with me…a few minutes ago, you were making improper advances towards your Queen and then being insubordinate…why I might have to put a note in your file, young man!" She was trying to sound angry, but failing miserably as the look on Joseph's face was priceless as he tried to feign remorse.

He leaned forward and closer to her and, in doing so, moved his hand even farther up the inside of her thigh causing her to gasp. "I will gladly take any reprimand you have to offer, my Queen, as long as you will be the one doling out the punishment."

His advances and insubordination forgotten, she leaned in and kissed him. The kiss deepened as his caresses continued causing her to emit the most beautiful sounds he could ever remember hearing. She finally broke for air and rested her forehead against his. "Joseph, do you think we're doing the right thing?"

Momentarily confused, Joseph replied, "I can't imagine anything more right than this – well, except it might not be entirely proper in the kitchen during lunch time, but I'm always open to new things." He smiled.

She pulled back and playfully smacked him on the arm. "No silly – I was referring to encouraging Mia and Nicholas. They barely know each other."

"Darling, I'm not saying we should encourage them to run off and get married. Just not discourage them from pursuing what is in their hearts. Not everyone has the long'getting to know one another' period as you and I have had."

"So you believe this will be alright?" Her concern was evident.

"We will meet with them tonight. There will be dinner, dancing and discussion. I think asking them to spend a year getting to know each other while Mia adjusts to her new responsibilities is a small request and I think Nicholas will know that she is worth the wait. I may have to explain to him that if she is anything like her Grandmother (whom I waited for many, many, many years for) which I'm certain she is…a year will be a small price to pay for forever."

Smiling deeply at his compliment, "As usual, you are a very astute man, Joseph; and, for the record, one "many" would have made your point."

"It was for dramatic affect, my darling."

With that she stood and took his hand, "I think, my dear husband, we should retire to our suite for a little afternoon nap before the festivities tonight."

"But, I'm not tired, my love." He said as he trailed behind holding her hand.

Grabbing the bowl of fruit to take with her, she squeezed his hand and smiled, "Neither am I, Joseph…neither am I."

He couldn't resist. As thoughts of feeding fruit to Clarisse while lying in bed began to dance through his head, "Oh my..." was all he could say!


	7. Dinner and Deception

Special thanks to RevSue for previewing this chapter for me and for your wonderful ideas and input. Also, Monker, NikNik4, ProperlyPrim18, mainer2121, and Prettycrazy for your continued support to keep telling the story - I really appreciate it! Also thanks to lyrics . com (had to put the spaces in to get it to take) for providing the words to the song listed in the chapter (it saved me a lot of time from having to keep listening to the song and typing the words! LOL)

Please note that this chapter is very long and should contain a little something for everyone - there's romance, humor, angst, and adult themes (consider yourself warned) so I hope you find something you like in here!

Ok, enough chit chat - on with the story...

Chapter 7: Dinner and Deception

The afternoon had been uneventful…well outside of the royal suite it had been uneventful anyway. Joseph and Clarisse had spent the afternoon enjoying the fruit and each other (that's a story for another time) and being hidden away from all the preparations for dinner that night.

Nicholas had arrived promptly at 7 p.m. for dinner dressed in a dark blue suit. Mia was dressed in a simple cut royal blue dress that flared out slightly around her knee. Clarisse was dressed in a teal dress that brought out the blue in her eyes, and Joseph, of course, was in black.

After the customary greetings, the four made their way to the dining room.

"I do believe, Nicholas, that we must be two of the luckiest men alive." Joseph began with a smile as he admired his wife walking with Mia a few steps ahead of them.

Nicholas smiled and responded, "Indeed we are."

The compliments got them an over the shoulder smile from both ladies as they entered the dining room. Clarisse made sure that she was seated across the table from Joseph rather than next to him for dinner, "I'd rather not take any chances with you trying to make me drop my spoon again."

"I wouldn't dream of it, my dear."

Mia and Nicholas just looked at each other with confused looks as Joseph chuckled. So Clarisse sat next to Nicholas and Mia sat across from him next to Joseph. It definitely wasn't the way Mia had it planned, but figured it best not to debate that with her Grandmother right then.

The conversation drifted to the subject of the upcoming coronation and all of the plans that were being made and last minute details that had to be taken care of. Finally, as the last course was being served, Mia couldn't take the waiting anymore.

"Grandma, I thought we agreed that we would discuss the relationship between Nicholas and me tonight."

"Well, proceed my dear. What is it you would like to discuss?"

"Ok, well" she shot a look to Nicholas across the table for encouragement; he smiled and squeezed her hand. "It's just that we love each other and really want to be together and I know what you're going to say but we really, really do love and care for each other and, just a few days ago, you were willing to have me marry someone whom I didn't love for the sake of my country and while I was willing to go through with that, which, oh my gosh, thank goodness I didn't have to…"

As Mia continued talking at an increasingly fast pace, Clarisse just watched in amazement wondering when she was going to take a breath. She smiled and waited patiently for Mia to come up for air.

"…and so, having said all of that, I think it would be ok for Nicholas and me to get engaged. I'm not saying we would marry right away, but we would like to get engaged. Wow that was a mouthful!"

Joseph couldn't help himself, "Indeed it was, Princess."

"And Nicholas, what do you have to say about all of this?" Clarisse turned to the young man.

He stumbled a little bit under the gaze that she was giving him although it was plastered with a nice smile; he knew she expected the truth in his response.

"Well, your majesty... (he paused and then smiled) I don't think I could say it any better than Mia just did."

With this, Clarisse burst out in laughter. "No, I doubt that you could, Nicholas. My granddaughter certainly has a way with words – generally using a lot of them in fast succession is her preferred method of delivery." Everyone chuckled, except Mia, of course.

"I don't think that was very funny. Who's sassing who now Grandma?" She tried to sound serious, but her lips were turning up into a smile even as she finished her sentence.

"Ah, doesn't feel too good when it's the other way around? Does it, my love?"

"Ok, point made. Grandma – 1, Mia – 0. But seriously, Grandma, what do you think about all of this?"

"Honestly my dear, I believe that if you two are as much in love as you say you are, then getting to know each other a little more and waiting a year to allow the country to get used to you as Queen and you to get used to your role as Queen is not too long to wait."

"I understand, Grandma, but I'm afraid." Mia turned very serious now as did the rest of her dinner companions at her words.

Clarisse took her hand across the table. "What could you possibly be afraid of dear? Joseph and I would never let anything happen to you."

"Never mind. I shouldn't have said anything."

Joseph interrupted now. "Princess…Mia…what is it?"

She finally blurted it out, "How do I know something isn't going to happen that keeps us apart like it did you and Grandma for so many years? Don't get me wrong, I'm so happy that you two are finally together – but Joe, I gotta be honest, I don't think I'm as patient as you are and I'm not sure Nicholas would be either." She seemed relieved to have that burden off of her chest.

There was silence for a moment as everyone tried to absorb what she had just said. Finally Clarisse stood up and walked around the table to where she was. She pulled Mia up to stand by her so she could look her directly in the eye as she spoke.

"Mia, the situation between Joseph and me…well, it was unique. It was another time. I was already married to someone – and not just anyone, but the King. We were not free to love each other as you and Nicholas are. I had a lifetime of duty to country and others drilled into me. And, although I don't doubt your sense of duty, the duty required of you is far different than was required of me; and, of Joseph. As I said to you on what was to be your wedding day, I made my choices – duty to country over duty to self; you, however, are in the wonderful position of being able to achieve both. Besides," she moved over to Joseph and took his hand. "I am the luckiest woman in the world that Joseph waited for me. I'm everything I am because he loves me and I can't imagine one second of my life – past, present, or future without him in it."

The tears were glistening in Mia's eyes. "I know Grandma – and you're right. I guess I just needed some reassurance."

Clarisse gave Mia a quick hug. "Now, enough worry for the moment – shall we dance?"

Mia perked up a bit, "Only if I get to pick the music."

"Oh dear." Clarisse and Joseph both said in unison as they walked arm in arm to the dance floor.

Mia came back a few minutes later after making the selections.

"Ok, Grandma, you and Joe go first. I picked out something very special for you."

Joseph stood and turned to Clarisse as the first strains of music filled the room. "Shall we, my love?"

"I would love to."

As they began dancing, Clarisse leaned into Joseph. "What song is this? I think I've heard it before, but it's been awhile."

"I believe Celine Dion sings this – it's a song called "Because You Loved Me"

As they continued to move in time to the music, Clarisse listened intently to the words:

_For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through - through it all_

As she listened, her heart was filled with love for the man who had always stood by her and been a true friend bringing truth and joy to her life. She moved even closer to him as they danced.

_You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'cause you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me_

Across the room, Mia and Nicholas watched as the two moved across the dance floor to the powerful words. Their eyes locked in a gaze that spoke of years of friendship and love. Nicholas was the first to speak, although it was not more than a whisper to Mia.

"I want you to look at me some day the way she looks at him. If that means we wait a bit to let our relationship develop into something that's even half as strong as that – it will most certainly be worth the wait."

_You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you _

_You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you_

As the song repeated the chorus a few more times, Mia watched as they moved together as one. She knew this came from a lifetime spent together through both good times and bad. She leaned over and kissed Nicholas on the cheek. "Yes, yes it will."

The dancing continued into the evening and ended when Mia tried to teach everyone some of her dancing styles. Clarisse could only shake her head. "If that's what they're calling dancing these days, my dear. I will pass. I prefer to dance in the arms of a man, not floundering about all by myself to music I don't understand." Everyone had laughed at the image of Clarisse "floundering about".

Mia walked out with Nicholas to say good night.

"Joseph, let's take a walk. It's such a beautiful night."

"I think that's a wonderful idea. Let me grab your wrap and we'll be on our way."

He put his wrap around her shoulders and his arm around her waist as they strolled along the palace grounds. They were just conversing about Mia and Nicholas and young love when Clarisse stopped dead in her tracks.

Joseph stopped abruptly as well since he had his arm around her. One look at her face caused his stomach to lurch in his throat. "What's wrong, Clarisse. You look like you've just seen a ghost."

She didn't speak. She just kept staring straight ahead. Finally, Joseph followed her gaze to see what held her in such a trance. As his eyes followed the path of hers, his heart sank as he saw the object of her stare. It was the greenhouse. He knew it was going to be a long night.

_Back in time (but not so long ago)_

After hearing her tell him, once again, that she was putting duty ahead of herself – ahead of him – ahead of them, it was all he could do to get out of the room without exploding. Years of emotions that were hidden away and controlled for so very long were now threatening to erupt inside of him like a volcano. He had been angry before, but never had he been this angry – so angry he wanted to hit something - anything that would provide release from all of this pressure building inside of him. After storming out of the room, he had stewed and simmered – just below boiling – in his suite until darkness descended around the castle and he decided he had to get out and find something to help deal with these emotions. He went for a walk – a very brisk walk trying to use up some of the negative energy that now threatened to destroy him from within.

He checked with security first to determine the whereabouts of Clarisse and Mia as he had no desire to interact with either of them right now. Clarisse…well for obvious reasons; and Mia, because he didn't want to have to explain himself and she had enough on her plate with her wedding approaching only a couple of days away.

The night air hit his face and cooled his exterior but did nothing to alleviate the boiling point inside of him. He strode around the grounds almost in a haze until he came to an abrupt stop. He found himself directly in front of the greenhouse that contained her majesty's roses – the same greenhouse where they had first decided to be friends – real friends. That seemed so many years - a lifetime ago now…

He decided to go in – maybe going back to where it all started would bring him some peace and help him come to terms with what was going on in present day.

He was wrong…

The scent of the flowers evoked powerful memories and reminded him of her – all of the wonderful things about her. Then the realization that it was never to be – never would she trade her passion for her country and these roses for her passion for him. She had told him once that these were her passion, but he had foolishly thought that a warm bodied man who worshipped the ground she walked on would be an acceptable substitute…apparently he thought wrong. Although he was lost in his anger and misery, his fine tuned senses heard the door close quietly behind him. He whirled around with anger spilling from every pore of his being – he looked at her and reigning himself in as much as he could said, "What are you doing here?"

"This is where I need to be" was the soft reply.

"Why?"

"Because it is my duty."

"Duty?" The statement had left him momentarily confused – but after thinking about it for no more than a few moments, he understood what she was saying to him.

"Does anyone else know you are here?" He stressed the "anyone" part.

"No - and that is the way it should remain." Her voice was uncharacteristically calm considering the look of pain and anger on his face.

"I can't be responsible for my actions – you should leave."

"You have been responsible for far too long – this is about my responsibility to take care of the ones I love and would do anything for." She had closed the gap between them and placed her hand on his cheek.

That was his undoing. Seeing the look in her eyes and knowing that something had to be done if there was any hope of salvaging the relationship, he allowed all of the pain and anger he was experiencing to spill out of him. He grabbed her and pushed her back so she was pressed against the wall of the greenhouse. His kisses were insistent and hard as he placed them along her neck and shoulder. He reached down to begin to undo the buttons of her blouse, but grew impatient and ripped the delicate material causing the buttons to fly in many directions. His hands grabbed the soft flesh of her breasts and his head dipped down to taste the valley between them. He pulled them to the ground – discarding his shirt he rolled on top of her feeling her skin against his. He continued his barrage of kisses along her exposed skin until he could sense nothing else but her and the scent of the roses that surrounded them. He moved enough to pull her skirt up exposing her long beautiful legs. The panties were torn away and he began a less than gentle exploration of her womanhood. Her tears had not been registering on his radar but when she let out a small cry as a result of his hands – he stopped cold.

Looking down at the woman lying beneath him, he saw really for the first time the lengths she was willing to go to – the pain she was willing to endure to see this through.

He sat up – pulling her skirt back down and pulling her up.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"I'm so sorry – I just can't do this. I appreciate your willingness to do this, but it's just not me. I'm so sorry that I hurt you." The tears spilled freely now and the sobs were racking his body.

She moved over closer to him and just held him for awhile. After the sobbing finally stopped, he looked up at her. He had a new appreciation for her and her sense of loyalty – however misguided it was - to someone she cared very much about.

"Why Charlotte? Why did you come here tonight? What did you hope to accomplish?"

The tears were flowing from her now. "I just thought if you used me as a substitute to release some of your emotions, that maybe you could then find a way to make this work. I know you love her, Joe and she does love you – I see it in her eyes. She just doesn't know how to handle it right now."

"And you thought by my sleeping with you, it would make things better?" He seemed a little confused. "Don't get me wrong, you're a beautiful woman, but…"

"I never thought of it as you would be sleeping with me, but rather using my body – pretending it was her."

"Thank you Charlotte…thank you for - well - everything. I hope Her Majesty truly appreciates the lengths you are willing to go to for her. We, no I guess I, will find a way to make this work out. I'll be retiring soon anyway – perhaps time apart will allow me a fresh start."

Charlotte now stood and putting back on what was left of her blouse and wiping her face off with some water from the hose. "You don't really believe that do you, Joe?"

"No, Charlotte…no I don't – but one can always hope, right?" He tried a smile, but somehow it didn't reach his eyes. "We should probably leave now – the time is right for the security rotation that we can get to the secret passageway unseen and back into the castle unnoticed.

As they exited the greenhouse, Joseph had been correct that security was not around. However in their haste to get into the secret tunnel before security came back around, neither noticed that Her Majesty was standing in shock only a few feet in the opposite direction they were headed…


	8. Losing It

Thanks to all of you for your reviews and reactions to the last Chapter. I'm glad I could shake things up a bit! LOL I wanted to get an update out, but please note that you won't find all the resolution you're looking for just yet, but I want to make sure I do it right so that takes some time and some explaining to get things back to normal for our favorite couple. This chapter is sort of Clarisse's POV from the moment Joseph walked out.

I'm sure all of you are probably aware, but I wanted to make reference to the fact that the dialogue in the scene between Charlotte and Clarisse after Joseph walks out is not my imagination but rather from a deleted scene in the movie. I just added my own thoughts and sentiments to help explain events that are to follow. Personally, I wish Garry Marshall had gotten his way and put that scene is as I loved the side of the Queen we didn't get to see too often - but that's Hollywood, right!

Ok, enough rambling - read on and please, as always, your reviews are appreciated!

Chapter 8: Losing it.

_Present time_

Time had seemed to stand still for Joseph. He had no idea what Clarisse knew and what she didn't. His logic told him that, because of her reaction, obviously she knew something. However, she had asked him to marry him only 2 days later, so whatever she knew, she must have been able to get past it. For the first time in his life, he was at an absolute loss as to what to say next. In retrospect, he thought he should have spoken to Charlotte at some point in the last few days to see if the Queen had spoken to her about any of this, but everything had gone by in such a whirlwind since that night that he really hadn't had the opportunity. In addition, they had both agreed when they got back in the palace that night that they wouldn't speak of it again. So he waited…

Clarisse, also, was battling with herself. She thought she had dealt with this and that she would be able to put it behind her. She had spoken to Charlotte the next night after it happened. She thought back to the day she had broken Joseph's heart.

_Back in time:_

He had stepped into her arms as she was dancing to one of the musical selections for the reception. God she loved being in his arms…throughout her entire life she had never felt safer than when she was there, surrounded by his warmth and strength. She decided to enjoy it for as long as it lasted because she knew in her heart that, once she told him she had to put him off once again for duty to her country, he would be hurt. But she had decided a couple of nights ago, after the fiasco with Mia at the garden party, that she had to focus on her granddaughter and ensuring that she had all the help she needed in ruling the country. She remembered her words to Mia,

"_You can't afford to lose it. Other people lose it…we're supposed to find it!"_

They had been harsh words, but words she felt had been necessary to remind Mia that there was a responsibility that came with the crown – she didn't get the privilege of behaving however she felt or following whims, she had to behave in a manner becoming a queen.

So Clarisse had laid her head on his shoulder to enjoy whatever time she had left before the wall came between them once again. His voice had cut in as the music was starting to end, "Have you been thinking about us?"

Quietly she had responded, "Yes, I have." She inwardly reminded herself that she "…couldn't afford to lose it…" she had a duty to fulfill.

"I see" came the resigned response. The look on his face almost broke her heart right then and there. "If you'll excuse me." He turned to walk away; and, then…_she lost it…_ she had ran after him like some young girl in primary school and grabbed his hand. Perhaps if she could explain...maybe if he listened to what she had to say…he would understand…he would stay…

She heard the words coming out of her mouth – even though the Queen in her was chiding her telling her she was losing it – being foolish and emotional, but she ignored that side of herself and barreled on. "You had to know what I was going to say…Mia needs me now – more than ever before. It's the monarchy – I mean as Queen, it's my responsibility. You know how it is."

He didn't back down and she could see the hurt and perhaps something a little more in his eyes, but she wasn't sure what it was. "You were never just my Queen, Clarisse. You were the someone that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with."

She started to interrupt but his words cut her off.

"But…if you prefer that I see you first and foremost as my Queen…I shall oblige.

Her heart had dropped into her stomach – that was it…she had lost him. The Queen had won and Clarisse had lost. She made one last attempt to bring him back as she reached up and cupped her hand to his cheek as she had done during special moments through their life together.

"Joseph"

She had thought he was leaning into her hand, but she was wrong. He simply had made a small bow and gazing one last time into the windows to her soul, he simply said, "Your majesty." And with that he turned and was gone.

She had stood there for a moment staring after him…hoping he would come back, but there was only the breeze rustling the lace in the doorway. She walked over to turn off the music – she was not interested in making musical selections for dancing – she was not interested in dancing…nor was she interested in selecting a place setting. She was lost in her thoughts when she had heard Charlotte approach.

"Your Majesty – may I have Princess Mia come join you now to go over the wedding meal?"

Never any privacy – never any peace, "No…I…I. Princess Mia doesn't need to be…not now Charlotte." She was trying to be polite, but her patience was wearing thin. She heard Charlotte asking her something about dinner. How could she be concerned about food when the man she loved had just walked out?

"NO! I just want a second for myself." There, it had happened, she had absolutely lost it. She was now yelling at probably the only person, besides Joseph, who knew and understood her for who she really was – not just as the Queen. She took a deep breath.

"Charlotte…I'm sorry. I'll just get something to eat from the kitchen later."

She looked up at Charlotte standing at the top of the stairs and pled with her silently for understanding. Charlotte seemed to understand what was going on – she didn't know how, unless she had been listening to her and Joseph's conversation, but she had a look in her eyes. A look of understanding and one of loyalty – a deep seated loyalty that gave Clarisse a good feeling knowing that Charlotte would always be by her and would always do her duty to her country and Queen. Yes, Charlotte understood. And, just as if she had been reading her mind, Charlotte spoke.

"I understand your Majesty." And with that, she bowed and backed out of the room leaving Clarisse gazing at the door wishing for Joseph's return.

_Present time_

Of course, thinking back now, she had no idea how much Charlotte understood and to what lengths she had been willing to go to for the relationship with Clarisse and Joseph. She looked over at Joseph. He had alternated between staring at her and at the greenhouse. To his credit, he hadn't said anything. He was just waiting…just as he always had done for her – simply waited. He was an extremely patient man - every time – except that night. That night – he…had lost it.

_Back in time_

She hadn't seen Joseph for the rest of the day. It was probably just as well – she wouldn't have known what to say to him. Lionel had been following her around like a puppy since Joseph wasn't around – that boy had a lot to learn about being a guard to royalty. She had snapped at him several times throughout the course of the afternoon – she thought he may turn out to be alright, but he was never going to be Joseph.

Joseph…just thinking his name caused her heart to hurt. She decided that it was probably best that she lay low and stay in her office the rest of the day – that way, her only interaction would be with Charlotte. She didn't think her heart could break anymore, but when she saw the envelope lying on her desk, she felt like it was now bursting into a million tiny pieces. She looked up at Charlotte, "Did he bring this himself?"

Charlotte thought her heart was going to break as well seeing her Majesty in such pain. "No, your Majesty. He has been in his room throughout the afternoon. It is my understanding that he asked one of the security staff to bring it to your office."

"I see. Could I please have a moment, Charlotte?" The tears were threatening now. He couldn't even bring himself to give her this letter himself.

Charlotte nodded and began to move towards the door. "If there's anything you need, I'll be right outside."

"Thank you. I…I don't know what I'd do without you, Charlotte." Charlotte smiled a sad smile and then closed the doors.

The tears flowed freely now as Clarisse read Joseph's letter…if one could call it that. It was more of a memo – drafted from an employee to his supervisor. There was no personal touch, no emotion – only facts. It indicated that, after Mia was crowned Queen, he would not only be resigning his commission as head of security and her personal body guard, but that he also would not be staying at the palace as originally planned as a security consultant. So that was it…after all these years, he was leaving her. A lifetime of pent up emotions came freely now. She was crying so hard her body was shaking – she couldn't seem to control it.

Outside the doors, Charlotte heard the sobbing and her heart broke – for her Queen – for her friend. She wanted to go in and comfort her, but she knew the Queen would never allow it – she would be embarrassed that she had lost it and then walls would go up between her and Charlotte. So Charlotte cried along with her for several minutes until a thought came to her. There was something she **could** do to try and make this better. Yes – there was something she **would **do. She found Shades and asked him to relieve Lionel so the Queen could have some privacy and discretion when she finally emerged from her private office. She knew it was getting dark and the Queen would be leaving the office soon. Charlotte left instructions that he should let the Queen know she had to leave to attend some personal business and that she would check on her later. Shades simply nodded and Charlotte had gone off to find Joseph.

The Queen had finally composed herself and decided she would go to her room to freshen up, have some tea and then go for a walk. Yes, walking always made her feel better. She also decided she could have some privacy time. She would convince Lionel (as he was relieving Shades again for the evening shift) that she was going to meet Joseph and that he would be her escort. She knew there was no way Joseph would be anywhere near her tonight, but she could only pray that Lionel didn't know that and would agree to let her walk alone tonight.

Fortunately his youth and inexperience had been to her advantage that evening and he had agreed to wait for her at the entrance to the gardens so she could meet with Joseph (he had heard from the other security staff that they sometimes liked to spend time alone, so he thought he was doing them both a big favor). After her tea, she left Lionel standing at the gate to the gardens and she finally had a moment to herself. She had just walked around for quite a while trying to clear her head. A lifetime of pain – first being married to a man she didn't love, then losing him and her son in such a short time span; and, finally, not being able to spend the time she had left with the only man she ever truly loved. She knew that no walk in one evening time span was going to heal that pain. She decided to go to the greenhouse. She would tend to her roses – that always brought her some sense of peace. Yes – that was what she would do – spend some time with her flowers – that would make her feel a little better – even if it wasn't going to solve any of her problems.

She had just rounded the hedge and started to make her way to the greenhouse when she caught sight of what she believed to be shadows moving in the greenhouse. The walls were of a strong plexiglass that was tinted green to provide some protection for the flowers from the harsh sun but still allow the light in. It worked the same with the moonlight and tonight there was a full moon. She stopped abruptly – now doubting her decision to leave her security far behind. She tried to move closer to see what was going on but didn't want to be too close as she wanted an opportunity to hide behind the hedge should the need arise.

Time seemed to stand still as she tried to determine what the shadows were doing and who they were. She didn't think they were thieves as there were many more valuable possessions in the palace other than her flowers, but she had no idea why anyone would want to be in there at this time of night.

She noticed the occupants, who had been sitting for a while now, had gotten up and were starting to come out the door. She stepped close to the hedge so she would be hidden mostly from view. She had almost fainted when she saw Charlotte and Joseph emerging from the door. Her hand had flown to her mouth to stifle any sound that might come out. She saw Joseph look around a bit, but he hadn't seen her and then he put his hand on Charlotte's back and they walked quickly to the secret tunnel to get back inside the castle.

She wasn't sure what emotions she was experiencing at that moment. There were so many and they were all coming so quickly. They ranged from disbelief, to shock, to anger, to betrayal. "What the hell were those two doing in there? She couldn't be certain, but it had looked like Charlotte was holding her blouse in a manner that made it seem like she had to hold it that way to keep it from falling off. She vacillated between anger and desolation as she realized how much her life had just changed in the matter of one day – a 12 hour period.

Oh yes, she thought to herself…I am definitely losing it.

With that she turned to go find Lionel and make her way back to the castle.


	9. Resolutions

Thanks to all of you for your patience during the process since Chapter 7 – I tried not to make you wait too long! Thanks to Prettycrazy, Regina-sp, NikNik4, DameJules, Monker, and mainer2121 for your reviews – they are very much appreciated.

A special thanks to RevSue for previewing the chapter and helping me work my way through to the resolution on this chapter! Your feedback and opinions are greatly appreciated!

Please note that the song briefly alluded to here is "Listen to your Heart" by DHT.

This chapter contains adult themes – please consider yourself warned.

Ok, having said all of that – read, review and enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Resolutions

_Back in time_

Clarisse had started to turn to go back to the castle when she decided to go back to the greenhouse. Perhaps if she went there, she would gain some understanding of what had just happened. She had no idea how, but wanted to at least try.

As she stood in the doorway, looking at her roses through the moonlight, she got the feeling that something had happened in here tonight. She couldn't put her finger exactly on what it was, but because it involved two of the most important and closest people to her, she decided she had to find out. She inhaled one last time the sweet scent of the roses and had turned to leave when something caught her eye.

She bent down and picked up the shiny objects she had seen reflected in the moonlight. As she brought them up closer to her to examine what they were, her heart skipped a beat. They were buttons…and not just any buttons, they were the ones that earlier that day had occupied Charlotte's blouse. She remembered Charlotte holding her shirt together as she came out. At first she had thought it was just a nervous tendency or something similar, but now she knew; whatever had happened in here tonight had caused Charlotte to lose buttons off of her blouse. Raising her head high and putting a look of determination on her face – she vowed to speak with Charlotte tomorrow morning to find out exactly what the hell had happened to cause her to practically lose her shirt.

She had had a restless night of sleep and woke early. She decided to go see Mia and that they would spend some time together alone…or as alone as they were ever allowed to be…just to bond and have girl talk before her wedding day. After that, she planned on talking to Charlotte.

What was supposed to be a relaxing day had quickly turned into a nightmare. Mia had been out all night with Nicholas and it was all over the morning news. Charlotte had been occupied, as had Clarisse, doing damage control and trying to see if Mia and Andrew were going to patch things up and if the wedding was still going to occur. Due to all the drama, she had not really had an opportunity to speak with Charlotte all day. She had finally gone into the kitchen late that night to have some tea – hoping that would calm her. She shook her head as she realized this was the second night in a row that she had found herself in the kitchen – it was beginning to be a habit. She could only hope that she was not serenaded by the maids again – she certainly did not need THAT tonight. As she sat at the table pondering the events of the last 24 hours, she looked up as she heard a noise. It was Charlotte.

"Oh, your majesty – I thought you would have retired by now."

Clarisse looked at her with an odd look which caused Charlotte to wonder what was bothering her.

"Besides this whole Mia and Nicholas mess, is everything alright your Majesty?"

Clarisse looked directly at her with such an intense gaze that Charlotte began to feel very uncomfortable. She finally spoke, "Did you get all of your business taken care of?"

"Excuse me, your majesty? I'm not sure what you're referring to."

Clarisse didn't let up – still staring intently, "The personal business you had to attend to yesterday evening. Did you get it all taken care of?"

Charlotte felt the weight of her lie. She had hated lying to the Queen, but she couldn't think of any other valid reason to leave her alone during such a difficult time.

"Umm, yes, yes I did."

Clarisse smiled at her and gestured toward the table. "Why don't you sit down and have some tea with me and tell me about it? You know I feel very close to you, Charlotte and things that affect you – well they affect me as well. So I want you to tell me so I can be assured everything is alright for you."

"Thank you, your majesty, but I really have some things that I must attend to." Charlotte was trying anything to get out of that kitchen.

The smile never left her face, but her tone changed ever so slightly…enough that Charlotte knew she was not getting to leave. "I insist, Charlotte. Please sit down."

She looked at her with resignation and sighed, "As you wish, your majesty."

Clarisse poured the tea and handed a cup to Charlotte. As she took the cup, Clarisse noticed that her hands were visibly shaking. "Charlotte, are you alright – you're shaking like a leaf."

"I…I sense you're upset with me, your majesty. I haven't felt this nervous in your presence since my first day at the palace."

Clarisse thought for a moment before responding. "I'm afraid I am somewhat upset. I fear you have lied to me and I'm unsure as to why you felt that necessary. I'm not sure what you were doing yesterday evening but I don't believe you went off to take care of personal business."

Charlotte was speechless – she wanted to tell her the truth, but couldn't find the words to explain what had happened last night. Clarisse watched her internal struggle and finally decided to end the suspense. She reached into her sweater pocket and pulled out the buttons and laid them on the table in front of Charlotte. She watched as Charlotte's eyes got even wider than before and her jaw visibly dropped.

"Would you care to explain to me what personal business you had in my greenhouse that required you to lose these?" She had delivered the words with a calm that she was definitely not feeling. She had thought that Charlotte would completely lose it now, but when she looked back up from the buttons to the face of the young woman, she saw something completely different. There were still tears in her eyes, but there was something else there, too – a look of resolve. She watched Charlotte get up from her chair and come to stand by her and then in a totally unexpected move, she knelt before Clarisse, bowed her head and spoke quietly but firmly, "I was doing my duty to my country and to you, your Majesty."

Clarisse was now the one in shock. She looked back to Charlotte who had not moved from her position. Clarisse finally found words, "Your duty to your country and to me? I fail to see how being in the greenhouse with my head of security involves duty."

She never moved, but again spoke quietly. "He needed you that night, your majesty. He needed to deal with his emotions towards you. He didn't realize it, but that was what he needed. As I knew you were both too proud to go to each other, I went in your place. It was my duty to you. And, with all due respect, your majesty, if there is not reconciliation between you two; it will ultimately affect your ability to rule, which is where my duty to country comes in."

Clarisse didn't know what to say. However ill-advised Charlotte had been, her intentions were honorable and she had been following what she believed to be her duty. Clarisse reached down and touched her on the shoulder. "Please come and sit down. Let's talk about this as two women – two friends would."

Charlotte rose and sat down beside her.

"Please, Charlotte – tell me what happened."

Charlotte thought for a moment about how much to tell the Queen. "I found Joseph in the greenhouse – he was in quite a state. He looked absolutely miserable. He told me to leave, but I refused. I told him I was there because it was my duty. He didn't believe me at first but I guess the look on my face convinced him. He asked if anyone knew I was there; and, I believe, he was really asking if you knew. I assured him you were not aware of my presence there. We talked for a few moments longer and I walked over to him. I touched him on the face as I had seen you do many times before."

Clarisse hadn't realized that she had been that obvious with her affection and apparently had shown it often. Yet another crack in her Queen armor…

Charlotte continued, "I think that action made something inside of him snap. We struggled a bit and that was how I lost the buttons to my blouse." She had decided that a half truth was better than the whole truth. There was no reason for the Queen to know the full extent of what had happened.

"Oh my God – he didn't hurt you did he?" Clarisse was mortified that she might have been hurt because of her.

"No, your Majesty." She was actually getting good at the half truths now – even if she still wasn't entirely comfortable with them.

"Thank goodness." The relief was evident in her voice. "But why were you two sitting on the ground for so long? I could see that through the windows."

Charlotte swallowed hard – she wasn't sure at this point how much Clarisse had seen. She decided to be honest at this point and hope that when they were sitting was the first point at which Clarisse could really tell what was happening.

"After we struggled a bit, he told me that while he appreciated the offer I was making, he couldn't go through with it and then he just broke down and cried. I must admit your Majesty, I had never seen Joseph like that before – I felt so sorry for him and for you – I just sat on the ground next to him and held him while he cried."

Clarisse waited quietly for her to continue.

"So when I sensed he had finally settled down, he talked about how his retirement might help him get a fresh start, but I told him that he loved you and that I knew you loved him, and that you just didn't know how to show it right now. He told me he was going to try to go on without you. I told him I didn't think that would work and he just smiled sadly and said he didn't either but he had to try."

Clarisse didn't know what to do or say. Finally, she reached over and put her hand over Charlotte's and spoke, "Well Charlotte, I appreciate you telling me all of this and I appreciate what you were willing to do for both Joseph and myself, however misguided it may have been. I feel I must speak with Joseph about this as it was not right for him to take his anger against me out on you – even if you were willing to be the recipient."

Charlotte perked up at this, "Please, your majesty – don't mention this to him. He was so very angry and upset that night and he is still hurting so much. He and I have worked out what happened between us and have agreed to never speak of it again. If I may speak freely, your majesty?"

"Of course, Charlotte."

"Please…if you are going to speak to him, let it be to tell him that you listened to your heart and that you want nothing more than to be with him. Everything else will work itself out your majesty. Please consider my request." Charlotte then lowered her head once again waiting for the answer that she knew would come.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. I just can't do that. Just as you have your duty, I have mine. I will honor your request and not speak about this to him as I have no desire to bring any more hurt to either of you. Joseph is a proud man and I'm afraid that he will not be interested in hearing anything I have to say on the matter of a relationship between the two of us." The words had been spoken with resignation and a heavy heart.

Charlotte rose and looked at her friend – her Queen. In a bold move, she reached out and touched her shoulder, squeezing it slightly she offered, "Listen to your heart. He loves you and no matter how much pain there is right now, I truly believe that even the smallest gesture from you to offer hope – real hope – to him that there can be a relationship between the two of you will be readily received. You owe that to yourself – you owe that to him."

Before Clarisse could respond, Charlotte picked the buttons up off the table and walked out of the kitchen leaving Clarisse alone with her thoughts.

As she walked back to her suite that night, she passed by Mia's room and heard music coming from behind the doors. She knocked quietly unsure if she was still awake. Mia came to the door – she looked as bad as Clarisse felt. "Come in Grandma"

They sat on the couch in front of the fireplace – neither saying a word. Just staring into the flames and listening to the music. Clarisse heard the piano and the words of the song Mia had chosen to listen to:

"_Listen to your heart – when he's calling for you. Listen to your heart…there's nothing else you can do. I don't know where you're going and I don't know why…but listen to your heart before…he says goodbye."_

Clarisse thought it ironic that Mia was sad because she was getting married tomorrow and Clarisse was sad, because she would never get to marry the one man she truly loved. What a cruel twist of fate. She leaned over and kissed Mia on the cheek giving her a hug and left for her own room without saying a word.

_Present time_

Clarisse looked at Joseph and made a decision. Although she had promised Charlotte she would not ask him about it, that was when she thought Joseph was leaving for good. But things had turned out quite differently and she felt it was time they cleared the air.

"So, would you like to tell me what happened that night?" She asked quietly as they both still stood staring at the greenhouse.

"Would it matter if I said no?" He offered.

She was slightly taken off guard by his response. She turned to look directly at him and used her hand to turn his face towards her. Leaving her hand on his cheek, she replied, "While I would respect your wishes, I must tell you that I think it's important that whatever happened that night be dealt with out in the open so we can move forward. It's important to me Joseph."

His hand covered the one that was on his cheek and he looked directly into her eyes, "It seems a lifetime ago now, Clarisse. We have each other now and that is the most important thing in the world to me. I don't want to let what one night of anger did ruin anything between us. Can you understand that?"

She withdrew her hand, "What I understand is that you were angry with me and you took it out on poor, innocent Charlotte!"

He took a couple of deep breaths, he had tried to do it the easy way…but with Clarisse, it was never easy.

"Well, your understanding is partially correct. I was angry with you but there is nothing poor or innocent about Charlotte. She knew exactly what she was doing when she sought me out that night AND she knew whom she was doing it for – which was you, my dear."

Their voices were starting to rise somewhat, "Oh, so now this whole episode is entirely my fault?"

Joseph had to bite his tongue to keep from answering the obvious yes. He tried to be a little more diplomatic, however. "Clarisse, it was a terrible set of circumstances that had everyone distraught and not thinking clearly. It was a terrible mistake and one that I wished had never happened, but it did and I can't change that. Charlotte and I have found a way to make peace with it, all I'm asking is that you try and do the same."

She was angry now, "Well, perhaps, that's because you and Charlotte know exactly what happened that night; and I have been left in the dark. Which, as you may recall, is not a place I like to be. So I ask you again, my husband, what happened that night?" She had all but stomped her foot to emphasize her point.

He took her by the hand and led her into the greenhouse. When they were inside, he shut the door and turned to face her.

"Fine, I'll tell you what happened. I came here looking for some peace. I had never been as angry at you…at our situation, as I was that night. Please understand Clarisse, you had broken my heart into a million pieces and then when you didn't even comment on my resignation letter or come to see me to try to change my mind…it shattered even further." He stopped to take a few deep breaths before continuing on.

"I have loved you for so long and wanted you so badly. Do you know hard it was to always have you at arms length when we were dancing, but to never really be able to touch you and hold you like I wanted to? To know that I couldn't compete with what held you away from me? Another man, that I could compete with…but your sense of duty? I couldn't even come close…and that, my dear, frustrated the hell out of me."

She started to come closer to him, but he stopped her. "No. You wanted to hear the truth about that night…and so you shall." She could see the pain in his face as he was reliving the events of that day in his mind and it made her wish she had left well enough alone…but that had never really been her style.

"So, Charlotte came. I told her to leave and even threatened her saying that I couldn't be responsible for my actions. She refused. She told me she was there to take your place and then she touched me on the cheek as you do and that was it – my resolve broke and I let my years of pent up frustration out on her.

Joseph came towards her – he took her by the shoulders and moved her back against the wall. "I pinned her against the wall and I began kissing her like this." He found her neck and began placing forceful kisses down her neckline towards her collarbone. Then he whispered in her ear, "Then I began unbuttoning her blouse, but I grew impatient and that's when I ripped it." He undid the buttons at the top of her dress until he had free access to what laid beneath the material, but didn't go so far as to rip it. He then put his hands on her breasts and began kissing her on the neck again. Clarisse was breathing shallow breaths – not so much from fear but from arousal. She freed her arms to bring them around Joseph's neck but he grabbed them and pinned them above her head. "That's not what happened, my darling."

Her words were no more than a whisper, "I should hope not. Please tell me you didn't kiss her like you just kissed me."

He didn't release his hold, but his expression softened, "No, Clarisse. I was angry then – I'm not now. I'm being much gentler with you. Everything happened very quickly that night. I never kissed her on the lips and we did not have sex. In my haze of anger that night, I imagined only you…when I was touching her – I was touching you. Shortly after ripping her blouse, I heard Charlotte crying and realized that she couldn't go through with it and neither could I. And then I broke. Charlotte comforted me after that, but only as a friend would comfort another friend."

He stopped to compose his thoughts before continuing. He continued to hold Clarisse, her arms still above her head, their bodies touching – his breath creating small shivers down her body, though she felt anything but cold right now.

"Charlotte, however misguided, was acting out of a sense of duty. I, however, was angry. While I may have had good reason to be, that doesn't excuse my actions and I'm sorry. I feel as though I betrayed you that night – even though I didn't go through with it. I have never wanted to touch or be with anyone the way that I want to be with you. When I thought that was no longer even a remote possibility, I considered the substitute that was offered to me. But even in all that pain, I ultimately realized that in doing so, I was hurting Charlotte and you – and I could not bear the thought of that – even to relieve my suffering for a short time. As he spoke the words, he brought his hands slowly down her arms caressing them as they descended until they moved down her sides – his thumbs grazing over her breasts causing a sharp intake of breath from Clarisse.

She looked into his eyes as they were still only standing inches apart. "I, too, am sorry Joseph for all the pain I caused you. You are the most important person in my life and I seem to have caused you more pain than anyone else in my life and that's not right."

She pushed him back just a few inches and lowered the top part of her dress. Reaching her arms around his waist, she leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Make love to me Joseph."

"What? Here – now?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

She moved back and pulled him to her – pinning herself against the wall again. "Yes, my love. Here and now."


	10. If These Walls Could Talk

Special thanks to all of you who stayed the course during the journey back from Chapter 7. This chapter is all about the making up after the fight. Please note that although it has been toned down quite a bit for posting here, there is still some rather explicit material and adult situations. Please consider yourself warned. If you would like the "uncut" version, please let me know and I'll be happy to send it to you.

Enough said - enjoy the make up time!

Chapter 10: If These Walls Could Talk.

He didn't need further prompting. He held her face between his hands and began placing feather-like kisses on her mouth. He increased his intensity and she responded in kind. After a few moments, he pulled back to look at her. Her eyes were closed and she seemed to be in a dream like state. Her lips were glistening in the faint moonlight that poured in through the windows. He couldn't resist. He took his thumb and gently caressed her swollen lips. They parted slightly in response to his touch. His fingers followed the trail of his thumb across her mouth. She took her hand and brought his hand gently to her mouth. To Joseph's surprise, she opened her mouth and took each finger, one at a time, into her mouth and gently sucked on it. The sensation caused a response throughout his entire body causing a rush of blood to his lower region.

His voice was barely more than a whisper, "God, Clarisse…what you do to me. Your mouth should be a registered weapon."

This caused her to smile and stop her attention to his fingers. She opened her eyes, only slightly, and looked up at him with a coy smile on her face. Her husky reply almost caused him to lose his balance, "I've only begun, my dearest Joseph…only just begun." With those words, she began undoing his tie and once freed from that, the buttons on his shirt, quickly followed.

She eyed his chest hungrily and turned her attention to the now exposed skin in front of her. Her kisses followed a similar pattern to his earlier. She nibbled and sucked on his earlobe and followed it with a trail of kisses down his neckline to his shoulder. He leaned his head back to allow her free access to any region she chose to grace with her wonderful mouth. She worked her way down his chest. When she grazed over a sensitive area, she was rewarded with a sharp intake of breath and his reaching under her chin to bring her back up to eye level with him.

"My dear…if you continue your current direction, I fear I shall not be able to stand much longer. And, as much as I want to take you right here and now, I fear that the cold floor of the greenhouse will not be accommodating or forgiving for our, shall we say, mature joints."

She leaned up and kissed him. In her best Queen tone, she stated. "I don't plan on spending any time on that floor – whether my joints are mature or not. Queens do not lay on the floor, my dear. Which is why we are going to go to the back of the greenhouse where there is a padded bench that I think will work quite nicely." She stepped out of her dress and shoes…picked the dress up with one hand and took his hand with the other as she led him towards the back of the greenhouse.

He grabbed his shirt and couldn't help but smile as she led him towards the darkness at the back of the room. "So, just so I understand, Queens do not lay on the floor, but they have no trouble making love on a bench? Guess I still have a lot to learn about Queens – or at least one, in particular!"

She threw a devastating smile over her shoulder. "The most important thing you need to remember, my husband, is that the Queen must be pleased." She stopped and turned towards him, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Are you ready to please me, Joseph?"

He bowed so that he was now looking fully at her lace clad chest. "Oh, most definitely, your Majesty…most definitely. Just lead the way."

When they arrived in front of the bench, Joseph decided he was ready to be in the lead again. "Please lie down, Clarisse." She did as she was told – her body was already anticipating what would come next.

Reaching in his pocket, he pulled out a pocket knife. He walked over to a rose bush that held the most beautiful peach roses he had ever laid his eyes on. Carefully, he cut one of the roses leaving about 6 inches of stem beneath the rose. He quickly trimmed the thorns off as well – there had been enough pain this evening, he only wanted to give pleasure now.

"Joseph, what are you doing?"

"Preparing to please my Queen, my love."

"Please hurry then…the Queen grows impatient." He chuckled slightly. He loved the way she wanted him. Their physical relationship was so new – really only a few days old now and she certainly wanted to make up for lost time.

"Close your eyes, please."

She complied and was rewarded with feeling the satiny touch of the rose on her forehead. He trailed the rose down her face, over her eyelids which fluttered slightly in response - over her nose and those beautiful lips. He loved the way her lips would slightly separate as they were being caressed - always accompanied by the quickening of her pulse and her breathing. He took each one of her hands in turn and stretched them out above her head. "Please keep them there, ok?"

"You keep doing that and I'll do whatever you ask, my love." He smiled at her response. She was definitely enjoying the sensations the touch of the rose was creating. He repeated the pattern on the other side of her face. He then moved up to her exposed wrists; the rose traveled from her wrist, down the inside of her arm, to the delicate skin of her underarm and then over her front. The trail continued to her slightly rounded stomach. He spent some time lazily tracing circles selecting the areas he knew would gain him the best response. Her breath had become much deeper as the sensations were sending tingles that seemed to all be moving in the same direction. He repeated the process on the other side watching the emotions play across her face. He continued to go agonizingly slow. Finally, she could take no more.

Her arms came forward as she reached for him. "Ahhh…Joseph…that's not playing fair! I said 'please' not 'tease'!"

He couldn't help but laugh, "Must be my mature hearing, my love. My apologies."

They both started to laugh when suddenly he lay down on top of her and covered her mouth with his hand. As it was completely unexpected, she started to struggle a bit. His only response was, "Shhh!"

Then she heard it too. "Grandma? Joe? Where are you guys?" Mia had apparently said her good nights to Nicholas and was now looking for her grandparents. They heard the door open at the front of the greenhouse.

"Hello! Anybody here?"

Clarisse and Joseph didn't dare move or breathe.

They heard some slight movement towards the front and then the door closed again. Joseph waited a moment and then got up and walked a little towards the front. There was no sign of Mia.

Walking back, he smiled, "Coast is clear."

"That one certainly would have been tough to explain. I'm afraid we would have traumatized young Mia" They both started laughing again.

After a moment, Joseph turned serious and resumed his caressing with the rose. He picked up the flower and this time began on the soles of her feet and working his way up her body. Her breathing had increased again and her body was beginning to respond even more as his caresses became more intimate.

"Oh God, Joseph – that is exquisite."

He began working in tandem with the rose, letting it caress her while his hands and mouth began to please her as well. The sensations began to build. "Oh, Joseph, don't stop."

He couldn't resist, "Why is that, my love? I don't want to rush anything."

She was exasperated, but in a good way, "I thought we discussed the difference between pleasing and teasing? Don't make me explain it again as I don't believe I will be able to think straight much longer."

He continued to tease her. "Didn't your mother teach you to say please?"

"Joseph…please!"

"See. All you had to do was ask." Electricity shot through her body like a lightning bolt as he continued to demonstrate his love for her in a very physical way. Finally, she could take no more.

"Oh, Joseph…I'm begging you, please."

He trailed kisses along her abdomen and up her stomach. "You need never beg, my love." With that, their bodies met in a timeless dance that was meant solely for the two of them at this moment in time. The dance came to an end as the sensations finally granted them release with a beautiful cascading of emotions.

They lay motionless for a few minutes…all energy spent, just basking in the love of each other. Finally, he moved and, taking the rose in one hand and her hand in the other, he pulled her to a sitting position.

She smiled up at him. "It is a good thing that these walls cannot talk, is it not?"

He chuckled at the thought of the rather explicit story the wall could tell from tonight. "Most definitely, my dear."

They dressed quickly as they remembered Mia had been looking for them earlier.

"We should probably freshen up and find Mia, shouldn't we?" Clarisse asked.

"Yes. We probably should."

He kissed her again stroking the rose down the side of her cheek. When they parted, he handed it to her. "I think you should take this as a keepsake from tonight, don't you think?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea."

As they got ready to leave the greenhouse, Joseph noticed Clarisse looking around for something.

"What is it, my love? What's wrong?"

A concerned look was on her face. "Joseph. I can't find my shoes. They were right here by the door when I took them off."

Joseph helped her look but the shoes were nowhere to be found. A panicked look crossed her face as she could only think of one explanation.

In unison, they both said out loud. "Mia!"

_Please Read and Review - it keeps me motivated! Thanks!_


	11. Just for Tonight

Special thanks to RevSue for reviewing and editing this chapter for content and grammatical errors! You're the best. Also, thanks to ModernMillie, ProperlyPrim18, PracticallyPerfectJulie, NikNik4, Regina-sp, mainer2122, and Prettycrazy for your encouraging reviews! I really appreciate them! They keep one motivated to keep at it! LOL

Warning: Please note that this contains adult situations that might be considered graphic by some. This chapter also contains some angst for our favorite couple as well.

Enough said - please read, review, and enjoy!

Shakayla

Chapter 11: Just for Tonight

Joseph took her hand and led her on the same path to the secret passage way that he and Charlotte had taken only a week or so before. When they arrived unnoticed into her suite, she broke out in a fit of giggles.

"What is so funny, my darling?" He asked, realizing that he didn't get to hear her laugh, and especially not giggle, enough.

"I was just trying to imagine what must be going through poor Mia's mind. Wondering how my shoes got into the greenhouse. I also can't believe that I was just that impulsive and carefree – I've never done anything like that before in my life."

"I'm certainly glad to hear that; and may I recommend that you do that more often? I know I'm certainly willing to oblige m'lady whenever the desire to be impulsive threatens." His eyes gleamed as he responded.

She closed the distance between them, putting her arms around his neck. "Well, you certainly bring many desires out in me – my impulsiveness being only one of many." She kissed him passionately for a moment, breaking away before she gave into another desire again. "So – what are we going to do to retrieve my shoes, _without_ having to explain to Mia how they got there?"

He caught his breath from her kiss before he smiled and responded. "Well there are some advantages to having the head of security as your husband."

She feigned mock surprise. "Why Joseph – I would never ask you to use your resources to determine when Mia was away from her room to sneak in and retrieve my shoes."

Now he was the one laughing as she had clearly thought of a plan in the short time from the greenhouse back to their suite. "Which is why, my love, you would never have to ask. I will be happy to provide this service for you. Of course, I must make you aware that the price for retrieval will be very high indeed."

She moved in close again, delightfully invading his personal space. "I'm sure we could arrange a barter of some kind. I'm sure there's something that I have that you would…shall we say…like to get your hands on. Perhaps we can arrange a trade?"

She smiled as she felt his body respond to her nearness and his breathy reply. "I'm sure we could arrange something. I'll make it my priority first thing in the morning!"

They both laughed again, feeling years younger than either had felt in a long time. Both were anticipating the adventure of tomorrow and the coronation that was now only a few days away.

"Shall we retire for the night?" He asked as he began taking off his clothes.

"Yes, I think that would be good as we have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow. I'm just going to wash my face and do all those wonderful things that women must do for 'natural' beauty. I'll be back in a few moments."

When she returned in her night clothes, she pulled back the covers to get in and noticed that Joseph wasn't wearing anything. "Are your pajamas missing this time?" She asked.

He chuckled a bit remembering how he couldn't find his robe the morning after their wedding night. "No, my love, I actually prefer to sleep in the buff and I think it would love it if you do the same."

He had expected a laugh or some teasing from her and then that she would hopefully comply; but the look that went across her face was anything but expected. She had a haunted look in her eyes as she replied, "I…I can't, Joseph, and ask that you don't either."

Now he was concerned. "Clarisse, whatever is the matter? With the exception of the last couple of nights, I've slept in the nude almost every night of my life since I became an adult. I don't understand. If you're uncomfortable with sleeping that way, I understand that. I don't see, however, why you would have a problem with me doing it." He waited for an explanation. He waited in vain.

"Joseph, I can't explain…just please, put some boxers or something on…please!" She seemed almost desperate now.

He was really confused now and perhaps slightly annoyed. Only married two days and already she was trying to change him – without even a good explanation. "Just so I understand…its ok to be naked with me in the greenhouse, but just not in our own bed? That doesn't make any sense, Clarisse."

She was defensive now. "That's different, Joseph. If we were making love, I'd have no problem with the fact that your clothes were off; or taking mine off, for that matter. But this is different. So, I ask you again, please – please put something on."

He didn't understand it; and, it didn't make sense. However, he decided that if either of them were going to get any rest tonight, he would oblige her. "Ok, Clarisse, you win this - just for tonight; but, the discussion is not over. I need a better reason to change a lifelong habit other than…well other than your say so. I'm not trying to be difficult, but you have to understand we're in this together. I'm a fairly reasonable man; but, occasionally I need things explained to me. You do know you can tell me anything, don't you?" He added the last bit as he felt that there might be more to her demands than merely a dislike for sleeping nude.

"Of course I know that, my love." She tried to be convincing, but a life time of watching her convinced him that she didn't wholly believe it. After the drama over Charlotte and then his escapade with Clarisse in the greenhouse, he was tired. He decided to save the discussion for another time. He got out of bed and went to the dresser to get some boxers out and put them on.

Climbing back into bed, he said, "Come on, Clarisse, let's go to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow."

She looked like she was about to say something, but decided against it. She crawled in to bed next to him, kissed him gently on the lips and turned over spooning her back up against his chest. She heard him sigh slightly and then put his arm over her side and settled in to sleep.

_Back in time_

_King Rupert had been sick for a while now and Queen Clarisse had been handling most of the duties of the monarchy. While she was thriving in the role, she was anxious most days between being worried about Rupert and his unexpected illness, Phillipe and his preparing to take the crown which had involved leaving a woman and child he loved behind in America, and over decisions she made that affected the people of Genovia. They were burdens that weighed on her daily. She had come to rely heavily on Joseph during that time as he was caring and compassionate – while still respecting that there were lines that must not be crossed. _

_One day Joseph had advised her that King Rupert had asked him, along with some other security staff members, to handle a private matter for him in London. As he told her, he was asking with his eyes if she would be ok if he left for a few days. Knowing that Rupert would only want the best handling any personal matters he had, she assured Joseph that it would be alright if he agreed to the King's request. "I'll try not to do anything to destroy the country while you are gone." She teased. He kissed her hand and left for London later that day._

_That evening Rupert had requested her presence in his suite. It was late and she was already dressed for bed, but she put on her robe and followed the escort to the King's room. She noted as she walked in that Rupert seemed to have gotten worse in the last few days. His eyes were darker and set further back in his head – his skin seemed to have lost its color as well. She walked over, sat down next to him on the bed, and took his hand. "Is everything alright? Do you need anything?"_

_He smiled a weak smile up at her. "Everything is better now that you are here."_

_She blushed a bit. "You're such a tease. Seriously, are you ok? You look really tired."_

_He replied, squeezing her hand. "We have become good friends, haven't we Clarisse?"_

"_Of course, Rupert. Why would you ask such a thing?"_

"_And I have kept the vow that I made to you many years ago regarding Joseph, have I not?"_

_She began to get a little concerned at the mention of Joseph's name. They hadn't spoken about her friendship with Joseph since before Phillipe was born and she had made him vow to never threaten to send him away again. "You have."_

"_I know he owns your heart, but we are still man and wife, correct?"_

_She started to argue with him, but thought it not fair to fight with someone so ill – even though he seemed to be baiting her. "Yes. It has been in name only for many years, but yes. And, Rupert, I have honored my promise to you. I have been with no other."_

"_I know that, Clarisse. I know that physically you have not, but you cannot deny that emotionally you are attached to another."_

_She sighed and decided to change the topic as this was not a discussion that she wanted to have with anyone – let alone her husband. "Please Rupert; is there something I can do for you?"_

_He smiled at her avoidance of the topic, but let it go as that was really not his primary reason for asking her there tonight. He knew she loved Joseph – even if she wasn't willing to admit it to herself. "Yes, my love. You can grant a dying man his last wish."_

_She pulled back – startled at his acknowledgement that he was dying. "Rupert, please don't talk like that. You're going to get better and you're going to rule the people of Genovia again. I'm doing the best I can…but you, darling, are their King."_

_It was his turn to sigh now. He pulled her back down to sit beside him and ran his fingers over the small hand that was still captured inside of his. "I am dying, my dear. I have not improved and the doctors have no idea what is making me so sick. My heart is getting weak and I know my time is not long."_

_Tears threatened her now as she silently shook her head no. While their relationship had not been a typical marriage relationship, they had forged a strong friendship over time and she cared for him as one good friend would care for another._

_He continued. "I'm asking, my love, that you grant me one last wish. It occurred to me recently that you and I had actually never spent an entire night together in each other's arms. And, before you object, I'm not talking about sex, darling – just sleeping together. I want to hold your natural beauty in my arms for just one night. Please Clarisse; say you will grant this wish for me – just for tonight."_

_She didn't know what to say. She wrestled with herself. She wanted to grant his wish, she almost felt she owed it to him. If for no other reason than he had kept his vow regarding Joseph. Joseph – that was the other reason. Even though she wouldn't admit it out loud, she had grown to care deeply for him; and, she would feel as though she were betraying him if she spent the night in another man's arms – even if that man was her husband. She inwardly shook her head…now that was some screwed up logic if she ever heard it! She looked at him again. He looked so pale, so…needy. _

_Finally, she made up her mind. "Alright, my dear, I will stay with you – but just for tonight, ok?"_

_Nodding, he agreed "Just for tonight."_

_She started to get in bed when he interrupted her._

"_Clarisse, may I ask one more favor?"_

"_I suppose. What is it?"_

"_Please let there be nothing between us tonight. No bad memories, no buried anger, and no clothing."_

_Now she was shocked – even on his sick bed, he could be…well – unbelievable. She schooled her features, though, as she responded, "I don't think that will be necessary. Besides, I'm not sure that it would be wise in your current state." She had offered some humor, but he did not take the bait._

"_Please Clarisse?" He was as serious as she had ever seen him. She finally decided that she would grant him this request. She knew he was too weak to really try anything; and, she realized that Joseph was away so he wouldn't even know she had spent the night here. She momentarily wondered if that's why Rupert had sent him and the other security men on a special mission. She decided it would be best not to dwell on any of that right now. She just felt…not duty, but rather compassion towards the man lying on the bed; and wanted to do this for him._

_Not taking her eyes off of him, she untied her robe and let it fall to the floor. She could have sworn she heard him gasp and then hold his breath as she pulled the gown over her head and dropped it next to her robe. "Oh God, Clarisse. You are just as beautiful as ever."_

_She blushed as she pulled back the covers. She was shocked that he didn't have anything on. "Rupert, where are your clothes?"_

_He chuckled. "I'm afraid I used most of my remaining energy to divest myself of my briefs before I requested your presence. I told you, I wanted nothing between us tonight and I didn't think I could convince you to help me with that particular task."_

_She chuckled as well. "You're probably correct. Although, you haven't had much trouble convincing me to do as you wished tonight."_

_As she got into bed, he replied. "I'm 2 for 3 so far – I only have one more request."_

_She turned toward him, "I thought we were talking about one wish. I'm not a genie in a bottle here to grant you three wishes."_

_He laughed at the picture she had just painted. "Perhaps if I rub you just right, you will be?"_

"_Rupert! For someone who claims to be dying, you certainly are full of spunk tonight."_

"_Only because of my desire to set things straight, my love." He was very serious as he spoke._

_She turned so she was facing him. "There is nothing to set straight, Rupert. We made our peace a long time ago – I made my peace. We became dear friends which we were destined to be. Everything else…well, it just got in the way."_

"_You are as sweet and forgiving as ever. Of course, I expected nothing less from you. You have always been grace and duty personified."_

"_Rupert, I…"_

"_Shh...there's no need to say anything. Let me take care of you tonight, Clarisse. Let me take care of you as I should have done in the beginning. As I should have done all those years that I thought only of myself."_

_She was confused now. "Take care of me? Rupert I don't understand. You've always provided for me – more than I could ever need."_

"_Not for those needs, Clarisse - for your needs as a woman." As he spoke the words, his hand traced a path from her cheek, down the hollow of her throat, resting just above the swell of her breast._

_She couldn't find words – all she could muster was, "Oh…I…" The words disappeared as his hand continued down her breast, slightly cupping it and tracing a circle pattern on the tip with his thumb. Her body betrayed her heart as her nipple hardened in response to his touch. Her mind was spinning. She had to stop him. This wasn't right. She put her hand on his._

"_Rupert – as sweet a gesture as this is, it's really not necessary."_

"_Please Clarisse. I want…no I need to do this. It's just for tonight. I'm hoping it will bring me peace – knowing that I did this for you – something that I should have always done, but never did. And, if I haven't lost my touch, it should be an enjoyable experience for you as well."_

"_Rupert, I…I can't." She realized that, up to that point, she never had. True to her word, she had never been with anyone but him; and, as he had pointed out, he had never been concerned with her pleasure during the few times that they were together._

"_Please, Clarisse. I'm begging you. Just relax and let me take care of this – let me take care of you." As he spoke, he began caressing her again. He gently pushed her over from her side to her back and began lightly touching her stomach and her breasts. She watched him, studying his face, as sensations that she had never experienced before began coursing through her body. Her eyes closed as she fought away all other thoughts and, for once in her life, focused only on herself. She was certain she would regret this and, more than likely, sooner than later; but, at that moment, the most pleasant tingling was flooding through her veins. She opted for some temporary relief from the stress and pressure her life had become filled with recently – even if it wasn't from the man she truly loved and desired._

_He watched as her breathing changed as he began his task. He marveled at how her body responded to his touch. He was under no illusion that it was because he was the one doing it; but he was determined to bring this marvelous woman the pleasure she so richly deserved._

_Her chest was rising and falling at a rapid pace as her breathing as well as her pulse had quickened. When his hand traveled lower to her apex and began teasing the curls, she gasped and grabbed his hand. She opened her eyes to look at him._

_She saw his eyes sparkling and his mouth turned up in a smile – not in jest or mockery at her inexperience; but rather genuine appreciation for the emotions she was experiencing._

"_Just relax, my love. Go with it. Release any inhibitions you have and enjoy this. You deserve this." She silently nodded, released his hand, and closed her eyes again._

_He gently separated her legs a bit to allow his hand better access. He began to gently tease and probe – intently watching her face to gauge the pressure and location of his touch. It didn't take long before her body began to twitch slightly and her movements increased as the pressure began to build. He murmured encouraging words in her ear talking her through the spiraling emotions. Her body finally rose off the bed against his hand as she was granted her final release. There were tears glistening in her eyes as she opened them and looked at him. She started to thank him, but he put a finger to her mouth and then gently kissed her forehead. "Now sleep, my dear; and, thank you for granting my wishes tonight." He turned her so her back was to his chest and pulled her close. He left his arm draped over her side while he gently caressed her stomach. He whispered in her ear, "It was just for tonight."_

_She closed her eyes and fell into a satisfied sleep. He followed closely behind as he was lulled to sleep by the sound of her breathing and the gentle rising and falling of her chest as she slept._

_When she awoke the next morning, she sensed something wasn't right. She tried to turn over to speak with Rupert – to thank him for the beautiful gift that he had given her last night. His arm lay heavily on her side. She tapped him in an attempt to wake him, but he didn't respond. With some effort she turned in his embrace. She tried to gently wake him again – still no response. Now she was getting worried. She realized, with a start, that he wasn't breathing. As a matter of fact, his body was chilled even though they had been under a comforter all night. _

_All of a sudden, it hit her, he was dead. He had made his peace and then let go. She pulled herself out of his embrace and began shaking as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks. She had no idea how long she sat there crying. Crying for Rupert; crying for her children who had just lost their father; crying for her people who had lost their king; and, crying for herself – for what this meant for her life. She would now have to serve as Queen until Phillipe was ready. She would now have to mourn the loss of her husband – her king – her friend._

_Deciding that she had wallowed in pity long enough; though she was still in shock, she pulled her shoulders straight showing her determination. She leaned down and kissed his forehead and then went about dressing him in his night clothes. It would not do to summon anyone to his room and have him found in a state of undress. It was not proper and she wouldn't have anything taint his name. It was with some effort that she accomplished this task as he was of considerable stature and was in no condition to lend any assistance to her efforts._

_After she dressed him, she tucked him back in, kissed him one last time on the forehead, pulled her robe around her body and crept quietly through the secret passageway to her room. She would need to prepare herself for when the news was broken to the family and the nation that their King was dead. It would not be a good day._

_**Present day**_

She awoke from her dream with a start, surprised to find her cheeks were damp with tears. She hadn't thought of that night in so long. She assumed it was all of the talk about the coronation or Joseph asking her to sleep with him nude that had prompted the memory. She silently wiped her tears away and tried to relax in Joseph's embrace. She had never told him about that night. She wasn't sure he would understand why she would have agreed to Rupert's requests that night. She couldn't risk upsetting him again. Their relationship was still so new. Even though they had been friends for a lifetime – this was different. She wasn't prepared to lose everything again. She heard him quietly whisper, "Is everything alright, my love?"

She made herself smile, even though he couldn't see her face in the darkness, to help her be convincing. "Of course, dear. I'm sorry if I woke you." She put her arm over the one he had draped over her side and pulled it even closer to her frame. She could have sworn she heard him sigh as he responded, "It's ok – you didn't wake me. Now go back to sleep."

"Yes, love, that's what I'll do." But she knew that she would not give in to sleep again the remainder of this night as she was afraid of where her dreams might take her.

Joseph, too, remained awake. He had been awake since he felt the first tremors of Clarisse's nightmare. He knew she was keeping something from him, but he didn't know what; and, he didn't know how to convince her that she could trust him with anything. She had trusted him with her life for as long as he could remember…what could require more trust than that? He kept telling himself that he would confront her soon; but, for now, he would let her have her secrets…just for tonight.


	12. Interrupted

Special thanks to RevSue (for reviewing and editing!), PrettyCrazy, mainer2121, NikNik4, and ProperlyPrim18 for your kind reviews.

This chapter contains adult situations - please consider yourself warned.

I look forward to your comments and feedback!

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Interrupted

The sun began to rise over the countryside of Genovia and slowly creep through the windows of the palace. It began its ascent slowly filtering through the windows, finding gaps in curtains and blinds beginning the day inside the palace walls.

Joseph propped himself up on his right elbow to look at Clarisse as a streak of sunlight brightened her partially exposed shoulder. Her eyes were closed, but he knew she was only feigning sleep. Her breathing was too uneven for her to be truly asleep. He decided if she was going to pretend, he would take advantage of the situation. He used his left hand to run his fingers through a lock of her hair gently tucking it behind her ear as he had seen her do numerous times before. He ran his index finger down her ear gently toying with her earlobe before moving down her jaw line to the hollow of her throat. He gently moved the covers back to expose more of her body to his touch.

From his higher vantage point, he had a beautiful view of her breasts that were only partially concealed from the side with the soft pink satin. The sight caused his body to involuntarily respond. He credited her with staying completely still even though he knew she could feel his arousal. He reverently lowered the spaghetti strap of her gown and began kissing her shoulder while his hand pushed the fabric of the bodice lower to allow him better access to her breast. He began feather light touches with the tips of his fingers while placing kisses of the same intensity along her shoulder. When her nipple hardened, he smiled into her shoulder knowing she was most definitely awake.

"Just exactly what do you think you're doing, Mr. Romero?" She asked with her eyes still closed.

"Catching a possum."

This caused a laugh as she opened her eyes and turned toward him. "A what?"

"A possum – you were playing possum, pretending to be asleep. So I decided to catch you using my best skills as a hunter."

She laughed again. "Well, if that's how you hunt, let us hope we are never stranded in the forest in need of food to survive. We will surely perish."

"Oh, but what a way to go!" He smiled as he leaned down to begin kissing her breasts fully as he now had complete access.

She laughed and then gasped as he took one the hardened nipples between his teeth. "Oh Joseph!"

His hand started to move down to her thigh when they simultaneously heard a knock on the bedroom door as it opened as Olivia burst through.

"Good morning, your Majesty."

Clarisse sat up quickly as Joseph was trying to move away resulting in their heads bumping into one another. It only took a moment, though, to right themselves. Joseph had to stifle a giggle as he felt like a teenager that had just been caught by the parents of his girlfriend while he was making out with her. Clarisse shot him a look which indicated that she did not think any of this was funny then directed her glare at Olivia.

Olivia was wide eyed as she stared at her Queen and then at Joseph. Her gaze remained fixed on Joseph and his bared chest as she spoke, "I'm sorry your Majesty. I had no idea Sir Joseph would be here with you."

Joseph spoke before Clarisse could answer, "Where else would I be, Olivia?"

"In your suite, sir?" She seemed quite confused.

Joseph was quite amused as Clarisse had gone from an embarrassed red to now a look of annoyance as she noticed Olivia seemed quite fascinated by Joseph in his current state of undress – so much so that she hadn't even bothered to lift the strap of her gown back to her shoulder to cover herself more appropriately. He decided that he liked this side of Clarisse – he had never thought she would be jealous; and, while he would never do anything intentionally to make her jealous, he was enjoying this inadvertent twist of fate.

"Were you absent from the palace a few days ago when her Majesty and I returned from our wedding?" He was very much enjoying this.

Olivia giggled slightly at this, "No sir. I just didn't expect that you would continue to stay in her Majesty's room each night."

"And why not?"

"Well, King Rupert, may he rest in peace, never did."

"Do I resemble King Rupert?"

Still smiling, she responded, "No sir."

"Then you have your answer don't you?"

Before she could answer, Clarisse interrupted in a stern voice, "Was there something you needed, Olivia?"

Tearing her gaze away from Joseph, she looked for the first time at her Queen. Noticing her appearance, Olivia realized what she must have interrupted. She curtsied quickly as she added, "many apologies your Majesty…Prince Pierre is on the phone for you."

Throwing the covers back, Clarisse stood and straightened her night clothes. "Then perhaps you should have mentioned that **first** before you launched into a discussion about where my husband should be sleeping." She gazed directly at Olivia. "That will be all, thank you."

Olivia stole one last look at Joseph and curtsied again before leaving the room. As Clarisse started to leave the bedroom to take the phone call, she heard Joseph saying, "We're definitely going to have to remember to lock that door from now on."

Clarisse picked up the phone, apologizing immediately. "Hello, Pierre, I'm so sorry you had to wait. Olivia got a little distracted in delivering her message. How are you?"

"I'm well, Mother. How is married life treating you? Is Joseph taking good care of you?"

She felt herself blush knowing what she had been doing while Pierre was holding. "He's doing his best, dear. You know how difficult I am to live with."

Laughing, he responded. "As a matter of fact, I do."

"Pierre!"

"Just teasing, Mother – I'm sure you two will be fine. Just try not to be stubborn, ok?"

"I am not stubborn." She pouted and then prepared to explain to him exactly why she wasn't.

Before she could get started, he interrupted. "You are, Mother, however, I didn't call to debate that with you."

"Fair enough – we'll save that discussion for another time. So to what do I owe the pleasure of this call when I get to see you in just a couple of days?"

"Well," he hesitated, "that's the reason for the call. I'm afraid I'm not going to be able to make the coronation." He waited for the outburst that was to come. He was not disappointed.

Her voice took an edge of disbelief as she asked, "And why exactly not, may I ask?"

He sighed, "Some things have come up at the church that require my attention, Mother. I do have a **duty** to the church now, you understand?"

"Don't talk to me about duty, Pierre. I understand that your duty to your family and to me has always come second. It is Mia's coronation. A new ruling monarch is a big deal to this country and to this family. This is your niece, Pierre, not just anyone. It is important."

He didn't want to have this argument again. He knew that he could not ever truly explain to his Mother why he had abdicated from the throne. The church had provided a good out and reasonable explanation, but it had not been the entire truth. He could not, however, change his story now – that could be detrimental to the entire family. She would never really know how much he loved his family and how much he had sacrificed for them. He would, however, let her go on thinking that he was not willing to honor his duty to his family if that would keep her safe. "I'm sorry, Mother. I cannot attend. I hope you'll forgive me. I will send regards and congratulations to Princess Mia as well."

Her tone was colder now. "As you wish, Pierre. I shall pass your sentiments along to Amelia."

He changed the subject somewhat – it appeared to be almost an afterthought to Clarisse when he asked, "Who will be guarding you and Mia at the coronation and afterwards when she starts to rule?"

"What?"

"Who will be protecting you and Mia during the festivities surrounding the coronation?"

The question caught her off guard and it took her a moment before responding, "Well Shades is transitioning into head of security. I'm sure he will be the primary for Mia with Lionel acting as the secondary. As for myself, I don't believe I need anyone other than Joseph. Why do you ask?"

"Just wanted to make sure you two are safe. It's a big event and you just never know what kind of crazies are out there. By the way, have you heard or seen from Paul Debrowsky lately? Is he still in the employ of the royal family?"

She wasn't sure if he was trying to change the subject to avoid her anger or if he was really concerned about her and Mia's safety. "I'm not sure, Pierre. I haven't seen much of him since your father and Philippe passed away. Why do you ask?"

"Just curious – he was with the family for a long time. I just wasn't sure if he was still around or not."

"I have no idea."

"Will you look into it for me?"

Her hurt surfaced again, "You are really in no position to ask favors of me, Pierre."

He waited.

Her motherly instinct won over her hurt. "However, I will ask Charlotte to look into it and ask her to get back to you with an answer. Will that be satisfactory?"

"Yes. Thank you, Mother."

"Pierre?"

"Yes."

"Please come. I really want – really need - you here."

He hated to hear the pain in her voice and hated not being there for her. He took some small comfort in the fact that Joseph was there and he would take care of her and ease her pain. "I'm sorry, Mother. I can't. I love you."

She sighed as she prepared to end the call. "I love you too."

She hung up the phone. She stood there for a moment to regain control of her emotions. She quickly wiped away the tears that had slipped down her cheek. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders allowing the Queen mask to help her bury her pain yet again.

"You don't have to do that for my benefit, you know?"

His voice startled her as she spun around to see him leaning against the door frame. "I didn't know you were standing there."

"Is that how you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Bury your hurt and emotions deep inside of you – forming a barrier inside that let's no one in?"

She started to argue that she didn't do that, but opted for a different tactic. "I let you in, didn't I?"

His face saddened somewhat as he responded. "I had thought so, but I must be truthful when I say that now I'm not so sure."

The look of sadness on her face matched his. He quickly added "I do believe that you have let me closer than you have ever allowed anyone else – yet you still keep your innermost self protected." He closed the distance between them and gently touched the area over her heart. "I know you've had a lot of hurt in your life, but if you share those burdens with someone, it makes them lighter to bear."

She was intently studying his hand resting on her chest. He raised his hand to her chin and lifted it up so he could look into those now glistening, beautiful blue eyes. "Let me share those burdens with you, Clarisse. Let me love _**all** _of you – not just the parts you believe are good enough to present to me to love. I promise - there is nothing you could tell me that would change how much I love you."

She raised her hand to cup his cheek – looking intently into his eyes. He thought he had gotten through to her, but then he saw it…the doubt, the secrets that she allowed to come between them. Her eyes closed as she seemed to be battling with herself; but, before she could make her decision, a knock on the door broke into their reverie and she pulled back abruptly. He grabbed the hand that had been on his cheek – his eyes pleading with hers to finish this conversation.

She closed her eyes squeezing the remaining tears from them, gently shook her head. "Perhaps another time, my love? Duty calls now. Come in, Charlotte."

He released her hand as he spoke for her hearing only. "You can count on that."

Charlotte entered and saw what seemed to be a tense moment between the Queen and Joseph. "I'm sorry, your Majesty – I didn't mean to interrupt."

Placing the Queen smile on, she turned away from Joseph, "Nonsense, Charlotte. We were just getting ready for the day. Please give me a moment to change and then I'll be right with you." She stopped short for a moment remembering Pierre's request. "Charlotte, will you please check to see if Paul Debrowsky is still in the employ of the palace?"

A strange look crossed Charlotte's face…almost a look of distaste for even hearing his name, but she too was good at masking her emotions. She answered, "Of course, your Majesty. I'll be happy to look into it."

Clarisse turned to go back into the bedroom to get changed. "Thank you, Charlotte. I'll be out in a moment. Joseph?"

Joseph had been watching the look on Charlotte's face when Paul's name was mentioned and a small tingle ran up his spine – which usually indicated something was amiss. That tingle, although highly unscientific, had proven to be very useful in his line of work and was something he had learned not to ignore. Hearing her voice, he turned toward Clarisse, "Yes, love?"

"Please remember that special matter you need to take care of this morning; and, please let me know once you've got that taken care of, ok?"

Putting the earlier tension behind him for the moment, he responded, "Certainly; and, please remember the price we agreed to for this special errand." A wicked grin spread across his face as he watched her blush and her nipples harden underneath the silky fabric of her nightgown.

She seemed to forget that Charlotte was in the room as she huskily replied, "I remember and I always pay my debts."

Their eyes were locked and Joseph knew that if he hadn't remembered Charlotte was in the room, he would have taken Clarisse right then and there. He definitely either needed a few days for a honeymoon with his wife or a cold shower. As the honeymoon would have to wait until after the coronation, he opted for the cold shower. He broke the gaze first. "I will definitely remember that!" He smiled and headed for the shower.

Clarisse smiled and shook her head – she was worse than a teenager. She was always amazed how Joseph could take her from a mature, responsible adult to a quivering, adolescent teenager with just a look. Oh how she needed a honeymoon to get some of this out of her system. She had started to tentatively plan their honeymoon which would include a beautiful location, although she wasn't sure how much time they would actually get to spend viewing any sights outside of their room, but she liked to be prepared. The location was very remote to afford them some much needed privacy with absolutely no one to interrupt them. Additionally, she was inwardly hoping that she could convince herself to share some of her burdens with him as he had suggested earlier. She wasn't getting any younger and the weight of carrying these secrets was getting to be much too heavy for her to bear alone. A voice broke into her thoughts.

"Are you alright, your Majesty? Would you like me to come back after while?"

Blushing she smiled, "I'm sorry Charlotte – I was lost in thought. I will get dressed and be out shortly to begin our day."

Charlotte smiled, "Of course, your Majesty. I'll wait here until you are ready – there's no hurry." As she watched Clarisse leave the room, she was amazed at the changes she had seen in her Queen and friend over the past few years. Ever since they went to California to find Mia there had been a slow but steady emergence of a different woman than she had known from the previous years.

Settling into the couch while she waited for her Queen, she smiled as she remembered her earlier conversation with a very embarrassed Olivia as she recounted the events of earlier that morning. Charlotte had been very careful to wait for someone to tell her to enter the suite before she walked in. She decided that she would have to do a little staff retraining to avoid embarrassing interruptions; although, after witnessing that somewhat odd, but steamy exchange between the two of them about a special errand Joseph was to run for the Queen, she was certain there would be more interruptions until the couple got their much deserved honeymoon. She made a mental note to make sure the preparations were progressing for their trip after the coronation…perhaps if they got it all out of their system? She chuckled as she doubted that would help…those two had it bad!


	13. Lost and Found

Special thanks to RevSue for her editing of this chapter (I would be in comma purgatory if it weren't for her!). Also, thanks to my daughter, Ashley, for her help in this chapter and previous chapter with the Mia perspective on things!

As always, I appreciate your reviews and thank NikNik4, mainer21, Prettycrazy and snippoptak for your reviews and encouragement for the last chapter.

Warning: While I worked hard to tone down the last part of the chapter, it is still fairly graphic. So if you are offended by stronger sexual content, please skip over that portion - you won't miss anything that is critical to the main story line.

If you would like the uncut version, please email me and I'll be happy to send it to you.

One last thing, I promise. I struggled with a name for this chapter, so if anyone is inspired with a different name, please let me know! Thanks!

Enough of my rambling - on with the story!

Chapter 13: Lost and Found

Joseph finished showering; changed into his characteristic black attire, kissed his wife goodbye and headed for the room he had nicknamed Security Central.

"Good morning, Sir."

"Good morning Shades. How is everyone this morning?"

"All systems and people seem to be running efficiently, sir."

"Good. I was thinking that I wanted to do a double check of the security cameras around and in Princess Mia's suite. As her security will be heightened during the time surrounding her coronation and after, I would just feel better if I knew everything was running at top efficiency. I know these systems are a bit antiquated and a thorough check couldn't hurt, right?"

Shades kicked himself for not thinking of it first – even though there was no indication that anything was wrong. If he was going to be head of security, he needed to start double and triple checking everything – it would be his responsibility. "I'll get someone right on that, sir."

Joseph quickly answered, "No – that won't be necessary, Shades. I'm the one on my way out here; I don't want to take anyone with active assignments away from their duty right now. I'll look into this. Just cut the power to the cameras and I'll come back and let you know once I've finished my check and then you can turn them back on. Is Princess Mia outside of her suite right now?"

Shades double checked. "Yes sir. She's meeting with the bow and arrow instructor for some final practice before the ceremony tomorrow night. I can make sure her security keeps her outside of her suite for an hour or so to give you time to complete your check before she returns."

Joseph smiled – this had been way too easy. "That will be great, Shades. I'll be as quick as possible so the schedule will not get delayed. After I finish, we'll review the final security plans for tomorrow."

"Sounds great, Sir. I'm disconnecting the power to the cameras now."

Turning to leave, Joseph replied, "Thanks, Shades. Oh, I almost forgot, can you check something out for me when you get a chance?"

"Sure, Joe – what do you need?"

"Can you run a security check on Paul Debrowsky? His name came up this morning and I just have a strange feeling about him."

"Does he even still work here at the palace?"

"I'm not sure. If he does, it's in an obscure position as I don't recall seeing him about the palace at all, but I'm sure that will come up when you do a thorough security check. I want you to go back to even before he started working at the palace, ok? I know everyone is really busy, but I learned a long time ago not to ignore this feeling."

Shades smiled, "Sure Boss – wouldn't want you to do anything to upset your gentle emotions."

"Very funny Shades – just do it, ok? Hopefully someday soon you'll understand – that is, IF I let you be head of security!"

"OK, OK, just kidding. I'll take care of it. Anything special I should be looking for?"

"I'm not sure, Shades. Just get everything and hopefully whatever it is will present itself to me when I review your report."

Shades took on a serious tone. "Understood - I'll take care of it personally."

Smiling at the younger man, Joseph knew that Shades was going to do a great job as head of security. He liked to tease, sure, but as Mia was less than serious at times, Joseph felt like it would be a good fit and he knew Shades would guard her with his life which was what was required. "Thanks, Shades. I'll work on those cameras and give you an update ASAP." With that he walked out of the room towards Mia's suite in search of the missing pair of shoes.

_Two hours later_

Joseph couldn't believe it – he had turned over every inch of that suite and couldn't find the shoes. Of course he realized that Mia probably _expected_ him to come looking for them in order to protect her grandmother from any embarrassment and would not have hid them in an obvious place. Naturally, he hadn't realized that until about an hour and a half into his search at which point he decided to finish his expedition just for the sake of being thorough.

Smiling, he realized that he would have to take a few moments to double check the security cams as that was supposed to be the purpose of his time there anyway. He sat on the couch for a few moments resting – he wasn't as young as he used to be! As he was resting, he noticed the diary that Prince Phillipe had given Mia for her 16th birthday sitting on the table. He picked up the book and admired the beautiful binding and lock that had been made with such care and could only be opened with her locket that had also been a gift for Mia. He noticed under the diary was a letter. Curiosity got the best of him and he opened the letter to read it.

After reading the words, he reclined back against the sofa as the exhaustion from the previous night took over. As his eyes closed, his thoughts drifted back to the day Prince Phillipe had died.

_Back in Time_

Joseph was standing several feet away from Clarisse and Phillipe and observed that they were having a deep discussion bordering on an argument. With the exception of some tension between mother and son, there appeared to be little danger, so Joseph allowed a small part of his focus to wander. He focused that attention solely on observation of her. She was, of course, wearing the customary black of a widow in mourning as King Rupert had mysteriously passed away less than a year ago. It had been a mystery to those closest to him because he had always been a fairly healthy man – not the picture of health, mind you – but certainly too young to have his heart just give out like that. Joseph knew it had been very hard on the Queen – watching him slowly die. He knew they had made their peace long ago and had formed a great friendship. She was mourning – not so much for the loss of her husband – for she had dealt with that grief many years earlier, but rather for the loss of a dear friend.

Her friendship with Joseph had strengthened over the years as well. He had sensed, though, that since King Rupert's passing, she had closed herself off somewhat. He knew something had happened while he was gone on that special errand for the King – something that had caused her to raise the "Queen" wall a little higher than before. She had almost a haunted look in her eyes since that time. Perhaps it was her way to mourn; however, he had sensed it was something more – and his senses were rarely wrong.

In retrospect, he had also thought it strange that the King had sent him on this special errand rather than his personal assistant, Paul. The King had been insistent; however, that he would only trust him with this special assignment. This had seemed odd – especially afterward when all they retrieved from the special vault was a sealed letter with Philippe's name handwritten on the front. It was sealed as royalty had done in olden days with wax and then imprinted with the official royal seal of the Renaldi family crest.

When Joseph returned from the errand, King Rupert was dead. Not knowing what else to do with the envelope as the King had not provided any instructions past the retrieval of the package, Joseph had decided to deliver the envelope to the addressee. Paul had asked him about it later that day, but he had just told him that it had been delivered to the intended recipient. Paul had not seemed pleased.

Joseph recalled that that it was shortly after that when Phillipe announced his official intention to take his place on the throne to rule over Genovia. He had often wondered what had been in that letter, but had never asked as that would have been inappropriate.

The letter to Mia, however, had been dated shortly after that special delivery had occurred. He recalled the words he had read that Philippe lovingly penned for his daughter:

_"Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious may not live at all."_

Now asleep, his dream took him back to that fateful day. Clarisse had asked for some privacy so he had stood a little farther away than he usually did; but, the look on her face had told him her Majesty had not been pleased with Phillipe's decision to go for a drive in the Jag that day. Finally, Phillipe lifted his hand up to cup her cheek – a gesture Joseph was very familiar with. He thought it a very sweet gesture between mother and son. He was certain, though, that there wasn't even remotely any maternal or paternal feelings he experienced when she touched him in that manner.

He saw Philippe pull his hand away and take her hand between his. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. As he pulled his hands away, Joseph noticed, in the dream, that he had passed the Queen a piece of paper. She had started to look down at it, but he had whispered something in her ear and she had nodded and closed her hand around it – concealing it. She had hugged him and then he had smiled, waved, and got in the car to drive away to the mountains of Genovia. That had been the last time anyone had seen him alive.

_Present_

Joseph awoke with a start, realizing the flashback had helped him see something that he had missed that day. He had been so intent on watching her that he had missed the exchange of that note between Clarisse and Philippe. He needed to find Clarisse and ask her what was in that note. He had that tingly feeling again that it was important – he just didn't know why yet.

He made a quick check of the security cameras and made his way to the security office. "Everything seems fine, Shades. I do think some motion sensors in the areas not covered by the cameras will be beneficial. Can you look into that and see how long it will take to get those installed?"

"Sure thing, Joe. I started the background check on Paul – I hope to have a report in the next couple of days."

"The sooner the better, Shades. I just can't shake this feeling that there's something not quite right about him – something that didn't come up when we did the standard security check before he became employed. Try to look into anyone noteworthy that he has been associated with since he came to the palace."

"That might take a bit longer, but I'll see what I can do."

"I'll take speed and thoroughness, ok?"

"Sure, Joe – I'll do my best."

"Great. Can you tell me where my beautiful wife is?"

"She went to her suite about a half hour ago. Charlotte mentioned that she was tired and wanted to rest."

"Ok, thanks." Joseph left again and hastily made his way to the suite. He was anxious to talk with Clarisse about his dream.

He entered the suite quietly as he didn't want to startle her. He looked around the living room area, but she wasn't there. He noticed the door to their bedroom was ajar so he carefully opened it and looked inside. The view caused him to stop and catch his breath.

The afternoon sunlight was streaming through the windows and cast a rosy hue on her body as it filtered through the dusty rose curtains. Her outer clothes had been carefully removed and laid on the chair next to the bed so they would not get wrinkled. The light blanket that she had used to cover herself had moved down her body somewhat from her earlier restlessness before she settled into a peaceful slumber. It now only covered the lower part of her body.

She was on her back with one arm crooked above her head and the other resting on her exposed stomach. Her chest was covered in a rose colored satin bra that was trimmed with delicate lace. Her face seemed at peace – not currently haunted by any nightmares. The freckles on her face were very prevalent due to the exposure to the sun over the summer months. The freckles left a trail down her neck and fading away into her cleavage. Joseph decided that the overall affect was purely angelic; and, with a wicked grin, he decided that his thoughts on what he would like to do to her were most definitely less than virtuous!

All thoughts of asking her any questions about the past quickly faded as he followed her lead by removing his clothes down to his boxers and climbing into bed next to her. He stopped quickly, though, realizing there was one thing that must be taken care of first. He got back out of bed, went across the room, pulled the doors closed AND locked them. He wasn't taking any chances of being interrupted this time.

Climbing back into bed, he placed gentle kisses on the exposed underside of her arm resting above her head. His hand gently took the hand resting on her stomach and began caressing it. As she started to stir, he began placing kisses on her forehead, eyelids, tip of her nose and finally her mouth. By the time he made it to her mouth, she was fully awake – even though her eyes were still closed. Her mouth opened to his tongue's gentle probing and her response showed she wanted him as much as he needed her at that moment. As their tongues continued to dance, their hands began to explore. Clarisse loved running her hands over the expanse of his chest, gently teasing with her nails. He started to move over her body, but she decided that this time she would show him exactly how much she loved him, his body, and all the wonderful things he had done for her when they made love.

Breaking the kiss, she used her hands to push him back. At first he was startled. "Clarisse, what's wrong?"

She smiled sweetly at him as she sat up and then straddled his body at his waist. She was rewarded with a look of genuine surprise followed quickly by desire as he took in the sight of her body over his. "Absolutely nothing, my dear. I just thought I would repay the favor you did for me in the greenhouse. While I don't have a rose…I'm sure I'll find _something_ with which to caress every inch of your body."

For once in his life, Joseph was speechless. Other parts of his body, however, had something to say and Clarisse smiled as she could feel the evidence of his excitement as it pressed into her body. He reached up and unfastened the clasp of her bra. "See, I'm learning. I remembered it unhooked in the front."

Laughing, she let the material fall behind her and leaned down to begin kissing Joseph. Her kisses were insistent and demanding. Her tongue blazed a trail of fire along his neck and shoulder. The movement of the rest of her body was creating sensations as it brushed up against his. She continued to move her body lower now using her hands to caress his arms, his neck, and his beautiful chest. She lavished attention to every area of his chest enjoying his sounds of pleasure. His responses gave her courage to continue.

She slid further down slipping her tongue in his belly button while her hands worked to remove his boxers. It took some maneuvering, but finally she had freed him from the confines of his shorts. His hands were tangled in her hair as that was all he could reach at the moment, but even that faded as she slid further down on the bed. His eyes had been closed as he was focusing on her ministrations, but they shot open when she chose her next area of attention. "Clarisse!"

She smiled wickedly up at him, "What is it, dear? I'm a little busy right now."

He exchanged his angelic thoughts of her from earlier and tried to come up with a description that would do justice to the woman kneeling before him right now. As he wrestled with what to say next, his thoughts soon strayed wildly as she continued to work her magic. Joseph fought desperately to focus his mind on something besides the sensations building throughout his entire body. If he didn't focus on something else, this time together would be very short indeed; and, he had no intention of letting that happen.

Suddenly, he realized that she had gotten off the bed and stood. He started to get up to join her. "No. As you were, Mr. Romero. I'm not finished with you yet."

He smiled as he watched her finish undressing. "Your wish is my command, Mrs. Renaldi-Romero."

In one quick movement, she rejoined him on the bed. She leaned forward a bit and whispered in his ear, "I love the sound of that and I love you."

She took his hands and raised them above his head. Holding them there, they began moving together. Their lips met again and their tongues followed the movements of their bodies. Finally, Clarisse pushed herself up, pulling Joseph with her. He put his arms around her, caressing her back as she gently stroked his cheek letting the sensations subside for a moment or two – wanting to draw this moment out for as long as possible. They knew that once the coronation activities started tomorrow, there would be little time for each other until they concluded.

"I love you too. Thank you for the beautiful gift you just gave me – never would I have imagined..."

She put a finger to his mouth to stop him from saying any more. "You inspire me, my love. I'm certain that you will provide much more inspiration that will cause me to test the boundaries of your imagination over the next several years, don't you think?"

"I can only hope and pray, my love – hope and pray." With those words, desire overcame them once again. Clarisse was amazed that Joseph seemed to have already learned every erogenous zone she possessed. She smiled as she realized she had learned more of his this afternoon as well. The sensations built to a frenzied height and they were about to burst over the edge together when the phone rang.

It took all of his will to stop. "Damn!"

She smiled, frustrated – but used to interruptions in her personal life. "You just stay right there. Don't move. This will only take a moment."

He couldn't believe how quickly she composed herself, he could see how flushed her body was and he could feel evidence of her desire, but she picked up the phone and with only slightly missing a beat said, "Yes."

"Joseph and I are in a meeting at the moment, Charlotte; but, please let Mia know I'll be over to see her in a half an hour."

"Yes, thank you, Charlotte."

As soon as she hung up the phone, she pulled him to her and began kissing him again with a passion that she reserved only for him. It didn't take long for their desire to build once more. As he took her over the edge, he opened his eyes to watch her journey to heights previously unknown. Her face was beautiful as it held a look of pure bliss. He knew, even without seeing, that his image mirrored hers.

As they floated back to earth, Joseph lay cradled in her arms, his body still covering hers. She smiled at him. "So now that payment has been made, tell me you have my shoes."

He laughed, "One should never pay a debt before receiving the merchandise, my love."

She looked up at him in astonishment. "Are you saying you didn't find them, Joseph?"

"I turned her suite upside down, my love. They are not in there. She apparently is storing them somewhere else."

She smiled. "Well, I guess the old adage is right. If you want something done right…do it yourself!"

"Does this mean I don't get paid when the shoes are finally found?"

She leaned down to kiss him. "I think, dear sir, that you have a debt to repay plus interest should I be the one to obtain the shoes; and, know that I fully intend to collect on your promissory note!"

"I shall begin now to think of ways to repay you, my love."

"You do that! Now, I must clean up and go find Mia. She is expecting me." With that, she arose, grabbed her clothes and headed toward the bathroom.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, she was standing in front of Mia's suite. She started to knock on the door when it opened in front of her. Mia stood there with a big grin on her face, holding Clarisse's shoes. Before Clarisse could say anything, Mia handed her the shoes and held her hand up to let her Grandmother know she definitely didn't want to hear any explanations.

Instead, Mia said, "I don't even wanna know, Grandma. However, for someone who is always preaching about not losing it… I find it interesting that you um, shall we say, "lost" it in the greenhouse."

Clarisse was about to launch in her "sassing your Grandmother again" routine when Mia gave her a kiss on the cheek and told her she would see her later.

Clarisse shook her head as she started to walk down the hallway. She heard the door open again and Mia's head popped out. "Oh, and Grandma?"

She looked back at her Granddaughter. "Yes, Mia."

"Let's not let this happen again, ok? The scenarios running through my head were WAY too scary for me."

To Mia's surprise and somewhat to Clarisse's as well, she replied, "No promises, my love – no promises." She left Mia gaping in surprise as she turned and walked down the hall as a very satisfied, for the moment anyway, woman.


	14. PreCoronation Celebration

First, I apologize that it took me longer than usual to get this chapter done - the creative juices weren't flowing as freely and life kept pulling me away :-( But, at long last, here it is - the next installment. Thanks to mainer2121, PrettyCrazy, NikNik4 and RevSue for your reviews - they keep me going - THANK YOU! Also, special thanks to RevSue for being a truly amazing beta!

So, because of the wait, I did reveal a couple of secrets (including what Mia did with the shoes! LOL)

Without further ado...

Chapter 14: Pre-coronation celebration

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful and was spent preparing for the pre-coronation ball. Joseph was less than pleased about having to attend this event as a guest rather than an employee; but Clarisse had insisted.

Joseph looked very smart in his black tuxedo. Clarisse had given him a very appreciative review before she had disappeared into her dressing room to prepare for the evening. She emerged about a half hour later looking absolutely breathtaking.

"My dear…you never cease to take my breath away." Joseph took in the sight of the woman he now called his wife as she twirled before him. She was radiant in a dark burgundy gown that complimented her fair complexion beautifully. The neckline in the front dipped tastefully low revealing just enough, but not too much. Her jewelry was a simple gold chain with a ruby, tear drop shaped pendant that hung right in the crevice where her cleavage began. Her matching earrings sparkled as they reflected the light around her. The crown she had chosen was a smaller one that had both rubies and diamonds encased in the intricate design. He smiled as his gaze traveled downward and noticed that she was wearing the shoes that Mia had returned to her earlier that day.

She smiled at his compliment and allowed him a moment to drink in her image before she walked over to him and put a matching rose in the lapel of his tuxedo. "There, now everyone knows we belong together and you are mine."

He grabbed her and kissed her passionately until her lips were slightly swollen and her skin had flushed deeper to present a subtler shade of the dress she wore. He whispered huskily into her ear, "Now everyone will know that we belong together and you are mine."

After she caught her breath, she touched his cheek with her hand, "We really need to have that honeymoon soon, don't we, love?"

"You read my mind. Only a few days now, right?"

"Right. Shall we make our way to the dining hall for dinner?"

"You know this is not my idea of fun, right?" Joseph thought he'd try one last time to get out of this.

"Darling, I know you are used to being on the 'other side" of the spotlight so to speak, but I promise to make it my personal mission to see that you have a wonderful time tonight. Will you trust me?"

"With my life, my love." He offered her his arm as they walked out of the suite. He made a mental note that he still needed to speak to her about his dream from earlier today and ask about the paper that Philippe had passed her on the day he died.

Everyone was in good spirits as they enjoyed the wonderful feast that had been prepared. Clarisse had been true to her promise and ensured that Joseph was a part of her conversations and that the subject matter was of interest to him. He was amazed at her diplomacy and public relations skills as he watched her work her magic controlling every topic of conversation and the length of each as well.

He was just beginning to truly relax and enjoy himself when Shades tapped him on the shoulder and asked to speak with him privately for a moment. He quietly got Clarisse's attention. "Do you mind, dear? Shades needs a moment to review a security matter. I know I'm technically off-duty tonight; but, the sooner all of these loose ends are tied up, the sooner we'll be free to leave on that honeymoon, right?"

She smiled at him and quietly replied, "Alright, dear, but please don't be long. We don't want to make our guests wonder what has happened to you."

He kissed her quickly on the cheek and excused himself from the table to stand next to Shades in a private, recessed area of the dining hall.

"What have you learned, Shades?" Joseph asked quietly.

"I'm still working on the background info and who his associates were during the time he was employed here before. I do know that he is no longer in the palace employ, but he is currently working for the catering company that has been contracted by the palace to host the coronation dinner tomorrow night."

"Catering company? Why in the world would someone who has been personal assistant to the King and the Crown Princes be working in food service now?" Joe asked more to himself than to Shades.

"I have no idea, Joe. He seems to be a jack of all trades, if you ask me. He also spent some time in the automotive detail as well. Maybe he likes to try different things out?" Shades offered.

"Let's go check on the progress of the background check. I'll see what I can do to help so we can get this nailed down." Joe started to walk towards the double door exit.

"Umm Joe? I don't think that's a good idea." Shades touched his arm to stop him.

"And exactly why not?"

"Well – two reasons: 1: I'm on duty and can't just leave; and 2: I don't think she will be pleased at all if you leave." He nodded in the general direction of the Queen.

Joseph seemed torn. He knew Shades was right. Clarisse would not be pleased at all if he were to leave her alone at their first official function together; but that tingling sensation that served as a warning signal to him would not go away. He looked in her direction. She seemed caught up in a conversation; so he decided he could slip away for just a few minutes without her even noticing.

_45 minutes later_

He was wrong. As he tapped the Prime Minister on the shoulder asking to cut in to the dance, Clarisse looked less than pleased with her husband.

The smile never left her face; however, her tone indicated that she was very angry. "I certainly hope you have a very good explanation, Joseph. I was put in a very difficult position trying to explain where you had gone off to for so long."

He tried one of his heart warming smiles on her, "I am sorry, my dear…business called."

The smile did not work. "I, Joseph, was your business tonight."

He tried a different approach. "I am sorry, Clarisse. I need to talk to you, though, as soon as this is over. There are things that I must ask you."

"Right now, Joseph, the only thing you should be asking for is my forgiveness." She seemed more hurt now than angry – yet she still smiled for the onlookers watching them twirling around the dance floor.

He pulled her closer and she leaned into his embrace as they swayed. He whispered into her ear, "I am truly sorry, my dear. You are right…I should not have left. I do hope once we get back to the suite and I have an opportunity to adequately explain myself, you will understand and forgive me. Please agree to hold any more anger until later tonight."

Against her better judgment, she allowed herself to melt into his embrace for a few moments. Finally pulling back to a respectable distance, she gave him a real smile. "Very well, sir, you have bought yourself a temporary pardon. I expect a full explanation along with some serious making up when you are finished."

He twirled her around in time to the music and then pulled her close as the music started to end. He whispered for her hearing only, "making up or making out, my love?" Before she could respond, he answered, "I promise both!" They took their bows to the clapping they heard as they finished the dance. He was always amazed at how well they moved together on the dance floor. Irregardless of the circumstances going on in their lives or thoughts running through their heads, they still moved flawlessly as one entity rather than two individuals. He kissed her hand and led her off the dance floor.

The rest of the evening passed uneventfully with Joseph and Clarisse dutifully dancing with dignitaries and members of Parliament. The last dance was reserved for Joseph and Mia and Clarisse and Nicholas. While not as graceful a partner as Clarisse, Mia had come a long way in the short time she had been learning to ballroom dance. Joseph complimented her as they were about half way through the dance, "You are doing a fantastic job, your highness."

"Thanks, Joe. My feet are killing me, though. I'm glad this is the last dance – I'm getting tired. By the way, is everything ok between you and Grandma? You were gone for a while tonight and she didn't seem too happy with you when you got back."

Joseph smiled at the amazing way that Mia didn't seem to require a breath when speaking. "Everything is fine, Mia, nothing to worry about. She was very relieved, by the way, that you returned her shoes. She wanted to wear them tonight."

Mia laughed, "So you didn't find them, did you?"

He chuckled in response to her, "No; but, you knew that already. I would love to know, however, where you hid them."

Mia shrugged her shoulders, "That's easy – with Charlotte."

It took all of Joe's training not to stop dancing, "You gave them to Charlotte? What did you tell her?" He was highly concerned that Mia told her where she found the shoes. Giving his history with Charlotte in the greenhouse, he was concerned about this chain of events.

"Relax, Joe. It's all good. I just asked her to have them cleaned for Grandma so she could wear them tonight. I asked her to return them to me and not say anything as I wanted it to be a surprise."

She felt him relax, "Thank you, Princess. Your Grandmother and I appreciate your discretion with regards to this matter."

"No big deal – that's what family is for, right? To cover for one another while still teasing them mercilessly."

"I suppose you are right. I shall pass your sentiments along to your Grandmother. Mia?"

"Yes."

"Please do me a favor, will you?"

"Sure – anything."

"Promise me you'll stay close to Shades and Lionel over the next few days. There are going to be a lot of people clamoring to get a glimpse of or touch the new Queen. Also, there are still some small factions that will not be pleased to see another Renaldi take the throne, so you must be very careful and always listen to what your security tells you. Promise?"

Mia stopped as the music ended, "Joe, you're kind of freakin' me out here. Do you think someone will try to hurt me? I thought we were past all of this after the wedding stuff blew over."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek, "I'm sorry, your highness. I was merely trying to stress the importance of listening to your bodyguard to ensure your safety."

She wasn't sure she bought his explanation entirely, but decided to let it go for the moment. She had the utmost confidence in Shades and Lionel and knew Joseph would be there always to protect her and her Grandma. "Ok, Joe, but no more talk like that, alright?"

"Agreed. Now go get Nicholas and you two say your goodnights. I'm taking your Grandmother to our room for some rest as well."

They bid their goodnights to all of the guests and retired to their suites for what was left of the evening.

Once back in the suite, Joseph and Clarisse changed into their night clothes, crawled into bed and snuggled into each other's arms.

Clarisse spoke first, "So, do you want to tell me where you went tonight?"

"I'd like to ask you a question first, if you don't mind? It may help me explain what I was doing."

"Alright, you may go first – just as long as I get my turn."

He smiled at the possible double entendre, but decided to let it pass as he really did want to get this information and had been distracted numerous times by her – no, their – desires. This time he needed to get his answers.

He turned towards her; he wanted to watch her face so he could gauge her response and know if he had gone too far. He knew this could be painful for her, but felt it was important that he learned what had happened that day.

"My dear, earlier today, I took a bit of a nap after searching for your shoes and I had a flashback of sorts in a dream. It took me back to the day that Philippe died." He waited to see her response.

"Oh Joseph – must we talk about this now? This is such a happy time – I really don't want to dredge up old, unhappy memories. Not tonight, please?"

He knew that she would not want to discuss this; but, he really needed answers. He put his arm around her and pulled her even closer, gently stroking her cheek to find a tear escaping down her cheek. "My love, I'm sorry. We'll not rehash the whole thing, but I do need one piece of information that I missed on that day. Please, Clarisse, it is important."

"Very well," she sighed, "What do you want to know?"

"On that day, Prince Philippe whispered something in your ear before he left and handed you a piece of paper or something similar. I need to know what he said and what was on that paper?"

Clarisse closed her eyes to the painful memories Joseph was asking her to allow to surface. Memories she had buried deep within her psyche long ago. She was about to refuse his question when she remembered words they had exchanged in the last couple of days. Words where he had asked her to share her burdens with him – to show him all of her – to let him love her. She opened her eyes, finally, and spoke, "The paper was a combination to a safe that was in a hidden area in his suite. He whispered to me that I should only open it and review the contents should anything ever happen to him. I don't believe that either of us thought that it would be that very day that something so terrible would occur. It took me several weeks before I even remembered the paper and was able to bring myself to go to his suite to open the safe and review the contents."

_In the past – 6 weeks after Prince Philippe's death_

_She had opened the bureau drawer looking for a piece of paper to write a note on for her ladies' maids when she saw the paper that Philippe had handed her that fateful day. She pulled it out of the drawer and made her way over to his suite. As it was late at night, only the guards standing watch near his door saw her enter. She had ordered that no one was to go into the rooms until she was ready. She wanted time to grieve and then go through things herself before anyone else tried to take care of his personal effects. _

_She was startled by the sight that met her. It appeared that someone had trashed his room. Drawers were open, pillows overturned and ripped, and papers strewn all over the floor. She went to the hidden area at the back of his closet to enter the combination and reveal the contents of the safe. From everything she could tell, this area behind the secret panel had remained untouched. Whoever had done this had not known about this hidden area. Breathing a sigh of relief and exhaling some of her nervousness, she entered in the codes and opened the door. _

_Among many documents, which she vowed to go through at a later time, was the diary that Philippe had obtained for his daughter. It didn't have a lock…Clarisse assumed that he had either not had time to have one made yet or didn't understand the privacy that a young girl required for her diary. As the tears spilled onto the diary as she grieved her son, she caught a glimpse of the heart shaped necklace that hung around her neck and an idea occurred to her. She would have a lock made that could only be opened with her locket –the locket that she would give to Mia as a gift the next time she saw her. That way, the gift could be from both her and Philippe. She grabbed the letter that was addressed to Mia and had been sealed (apparently he did value privacy – at least for himself) and the diary and vowed she would come back later to finish reviewing the documents. She now had the important task of getting a lock created for the diary in time for Mia's birthday. _

_With that, she closed the safe and headed back to her room with her treasures noting that she would have someone come clean up this mess the very next day._

_Present time_

"Joseph, I never went back. It was shortly after that we left for San Francisco to meet with Mia. I'm assuming it's still there with all the original documents still safe and sound."

Taking it all in, Joseph started to slowly make a little sense of what he was hearing and had learned. It was still too early, however, to jump to any conclusions. "With your permission, Clarisse…your majesty…I would like to try to retrieve that information tomorrow, if time permits."

"I'm not sure if there's anything in there of much relevance – I think he wanted to be sure Mia got the letter and diary, but if you feel it's important, then permission granted. Now is it my turn?"

"Yes, dear." With that, Joseph returned to his back with Clarisse tucked nicely in the cradle of his arm as he readied himself to explain his vanishing for over half an hour this evening.


	15. Night Terrors

First - so sorry it took me so long to update - work has been nuts! Second, I know this is short and there's some angst in here, but I promise to update again very quickly!

Thanks to NikNik4, aserene, mainer2121, Prettycrazy (even though you called me Cruella! LOL), CJmynixMG, and GilmoreDancer22 for your reviews and your patience!

The story continues...

Chapter 15: Night Terrors

They had spent another hour or so talking and cuddling. Joseph provided a high-level explanation regarding his activities earlier this evening in the security office. He didn't want to unduly alarm Clarisse, but had wanted to share some information with her. Clarisse suspected that there was more that Joseph was trying to protect her from; but decided that it was enough for tonight as it was growing late and she was growing sleepy.

Joseph reached out to caress his wife's cheek, "Thank you for sharing with me, my love. I know that wasn't easy. I appreciate your trusting me." He punctuated his appreciation with a gentle kiss against her lips.

"I've always trusted you, Joseph. It's the sharing part that is difficult for me. I'm glad you recognize that I am trying. And, dear sir, I expect to be rewarded handsomely for my efforts in a matter of just a few days."

Joseph smiled and pulled her body flush against his, letting his hand caress her back and hips while his lips sought the tender flesh of her neck. "Mmmm, I'll be happy to begin rewarding you this very instant, my love."

Despite her body responding to his touch, she pulled back a bit so she could look into his eyes, "I'm sure you would. However, it is late and I am very tired – both emotionally and physically. Tomorrow will be a very demanding day and I'm afraid I am not as young as I used to be. May I have a rain check?"

As much as he desired his wife, he couldn't argue with her logic. And, truth be told, he was a little exhausted from the festivities of the past few days. "Very well, my love, if you insist. I shall save my strength for the honeymoon. Rest assured, however, once on our honeymoon, I can promise no such reprieve from all of my affection and attention."

She leaned in to kiss him again. She deepened the kiss, her tongue demanding entrance. Joseph willingly complied with her mouth's demands. Her hands lovingly moved over his chest and around to his back. Finally pulling back, she kissed him on the forehead and said, "That, my love, is a promise to which I intend to hold you."

She turned over and spooned up against Joseph. She smiled as she could feel the affect her kiss had had on him. Joseph finally caught his breath and pulled her closer as he smiled and whispered in her ear, "You are a tease, Clarisse Renaldi-Romerro, and I _never_ break a promise!"

Both settled quickly into a sound sleep. The rest their minds so deeply craved, however, would not come as easily.

Joseph's body stirred slightly as his mind began to fashion details from the past with those of the present to try to predict the future.

_Joseph's mind flashed back to see her standing stoically in black next to Prime Minister Motaz as he announced to the press and the country that King Rupert, may he rest in peace, had passed away during the night. He saw his self move closer to the Queen and put his hand on the small of her back offering a small gesture of strength to help her through the difficult time._

_The scene then flashed forward to him approaching her in the private rose garden late at night to tell her of Prince Phillipe's fate. He watched his former self catch her and gently lower her to the ground, holding her in his lap while sobs racked her body as she mourned yet another loss in her life._

His body continued to wrestle with the outside world while his mind took him back again:

_Next he saw a scene that was not in his past; and, he prayed to God would not be in his future. He saw Clarisse sitting on the floor at the bottom of the grand staircase. His body reacted as he saw that she was holding Mia's pale, lifeless form – a look of horror plastered on the normally regal face. He rushed to her side, dropped to the floor and held them both – trying to offer comfort – trying to understand the events of his dream._

_Before he could make any sense of the scene, he flashed forward. He saw Clarisse sitting in the throne room just as she would be to welcome her subjects. She was dressed in the outfit that was selected for her to wear in the coronation. Joseph saw himself approach her and kneel down before her. As he took her hand, he almost recoiled from the coldness he felt there. As he started to rise to see what was wrong, he noticed blood seeping from the area surrounding her heart through her dress._

Joseph sat up in bed with a start, sweat dripping and body shaking from the nightmare. He looked over to see if he had startled Clarisse with his sudden actions; but she seemed to be resting. A closer look would have revealed that she was having a fitful sleep as well. Joseph got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom to wash his face and try to calm his body.

Clarisse was having no better luck with resting, and her mind took her back in time as well:

_She saw herself standing before the press and interested people of Genovia as Prince Pierre officially announced that he was abdicating the throne. He signed the official decree provided by the Arch Bishop relinquishing all current and future claims to the throne of Genovia and sealed it with his ring bearing the Renaldi family crest. As she watched the scene unfold before her, she noticed that Pierre had looked at her lovingly before he signed the document and, after signing, looked directly at a small group of bystanders nearby whose faces she could not place their faces. The look on their indistinguishable features, however, had been one of smug satisfaction._

_Her mind moved forward to the day Rupert's death had been announced. She watched with sadness as she saw the emotional barriers she had erected that day go up when she had shut out those closest to her as well as barred her own feelings from surfacing. As she looked around, she caught sight of the same group that had been at Pierre's abdication announcement. Her stomach churned as she saw slight smiles on their faces as the Prime Minister announced the King was dead._

Her mind continued its search in her psyche while her body subconsciously searched for Joseph:

_Then she saw herself in the private rose garden collapsing when she heard of Philippe's death. She saw her dear, sweet Joseph holding her as she cried – letting out a torrent of emotions that would not be contained any longer. As she stood and took Joseph's hand, a cold chill ran up her spine that was not due to the weather. She sensed the presence of another in the garden with them – someone lurking in the hedges. She strained to see if she could see someone that her former self had not been able to that night. The scene quickly changed, however, leaving her only with an ominous feeling that she had been watched by someone other than Joseph that evening._

_She was then walking through the palace calling for Mia. She finally found her on the floor of the throne room. She rushed to her, dropping to the floor to see what was wrong. Her face took on a look of horror as she felt how cold and lifeless Mia was. Not knowing what else to do, Clarisse simply held her as grief washed over her once again and cried out:_

"Joseph! Joseph! Where are you?" Clarisse bolted up in bed frantically searching for Joseph.

Hearing her screams, Joseph dashed out of the bathroom to her side.

"Shh dear, it was only a nightmare. It's ok." He comforted her with words as his hands sought to comfort her with his touch.

"Oh, Joseph, it was horrible. I haven't had nightmares like that for years." Her body was still shaking from the visions she had seen.

He cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her on the forehead. She felt as cold and clammy as he did – a detail that did not escape her. "Joseph, are you alright? You don't look well either."

Their foreheads were touching now as he gently spoke, "No, my love. I am not alright. I fear that nightmares have disturbed my sleep as well."

"More like night terrors if you ask me."

"Yes, love – definitely night terrors."


	16. Together

As promised, here's the next update - along with some long awaited answers to some of the mysteries. Thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter - I really appreciate your continued feedback! It keeps the creative juices flowing!

Special thanks to RevSue, who is a prompt and patient beta! You're the best, Susan!

Without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 16: Together 

Neither Clarisse nor Joseph could sleep at that moment. They both sat there on the bed, holding each other, drawing strength. Clarisse was the first to speak, "Do you think we should talk about them?"

"Them?"

"The night terrors. I know from experience that it isn't healthy to keep them inside. I didn't have anyone before to talk to, Joseph – not really; but, you keep telling me to trust you. Will you trust me as well?" She was still pale and trembling slightly, but her voice sounded stronger than she realized.

"You never cease to amaze me, my love. If you are willing, so am I. We will do it together."

They spent the next hour or so relating the various details of the nightmares, astonished at how similar they were. Despite their growing openness and trust, neither could bear to share the future they had seen in their visions relating to the deaths of Clarisse and Mia. They focused mostly on the shared visions from the past and what the revelations could mean.

Joseph made a decision, "Clarisse, I am going to go look at the contents of that safe. I just know there is something in there that will help put all of these pieces of the puzzle in my head together."

Clarisse stood and grabbed her robe, "I'll go with you."

"It's the middle of the night, my dear."

Joseph smiled at the sight she made standing there with her hands on her hips, a determined look on her face.

"We go together, my love."

Sighing and bowing in resignation, "As you wish, my…"

"Joseph…" she issued a warning.

"My love…I was going to say…my love."

Smiling again, she took him by the hand, "That's better, my dear. In the privacy of our suite, I am no longer your Queen – I am your wife."

Not being able to resist teasing her a bit since the mood had lightened considerably since they woke from their terrors a couple of hours ago, "You will always be my Queen…queen of my heart, that is. So does that mean that you can't order me to do things anymore?"

She laughed as she led him to the door, "Of course I still can, my love. The orders will just be coming from your wife rather than your Queen."

Joseph chuckled and shook his head, "Well, that makes all the difference then, doesn't it?" He placed a kiss on her cheek and then opened the door to the quietness of the corridor outside their suite. "Shall we go then?"

Becoming serious again, she replied, "Yes, of course. Lead the way."

She held his hand as they began the walk down the eerie corridor in silence. She closed the distance between them and whispered in his ear, "It seems much different during the day. Although I have been down these halls many times, even late at night, tonight it seems more…"

"ominous." Joseph finished her sentence for her.

"Yes, that is the word." She squeezed his hand as she said, "I am grateful we are doing this together."

Joseph returned her gesture and continued on towards Prince Phillipe's old suite. When they arrived, he turned to her and offered in a hushed tone, "Are you ready?"

She tried to appear brave, "As ready as I'll ever be, I suppose."

The creak of the door as Joseph pulled it open seemed to reverberate throughout the empty hall. Holding tightly onto each other, they crossed the threshold into Philippe's old suite.

"Would you like to lead the way, dear? I don't believe I was ever in the Prince's personal suite."

"Of course." Taking the lead, she maneuvered both of them through the darkness of the living area back to the bedroom. She stopped near the entrance to the bedroom, however, and let herself remember happier times when she and Phillipe would sit in front of the fireplace and talk about anything and everything. They had always been close – ever since he had put her through so much trauma when he made his entrance into the world, she had felt a special bond with him. Suppressing the memories for the moment, she led the way through the rest of the suite. Once in the dressing room/closet, they finally turned on a small lamp to provide illumination to the area to which they needed access.

Clarisse knelt down and removed the panel at the back of the closet.

"Do you remember the combination?" Joseph asked.

"Of course. It is Amelia's birthdate."

She could feel Joseph's smile as he spoke in the semi-darkness, "But, of course. What else would it be?"

The lock seemed reluctant at first; but Clarisse tried again – taking more care the second time. Her fingers seemed to be shaking slightly – perhaps she was reluctant as well to discover what was inside. Would there be secrets that would destroy the fragile happiness she had built for herself? Would there be something in there that she should have discovered the first time she viewed the contents of the safe – something that would have changed how her life had played out?

"Are you alright, my love?" Joseph's voice cut into her thoughts, forcing her to refocus.

"Yes, dear. Just a bit nervous about what we might find."

Joseph knelt down beside her and put his hand on her back. "Whatever it is, we will face it together. Alright?"

She turned as she punched in the last digit and heard the lock give up its hold. She cupped his face in her hands and kissed him – a tender kiss filled with all the love and trust in her heart. "Yes – together."

They pulled the contents of the safe out and spread them near the lamp to get the best look at them. Clarisse decided it would be best to let Joseph read them first as she wasn't sure her emotions would stay in check if it were something very personal. She handed him a document that resembled a letter with the Renaldi seal on it.

He opened it very carefully and reviewed the contents.

Clarisse couldn't stand the suspense any longer, "What is it? What does it say?"

"It's Pierre's abdication letter."

Her countenance dropped slightly, "Oh. I see. Well I know what that says."

Joseph looked directly at her as he spoke, "But something was added before it was sealed."

This got her attention. "What? What else does it say? Both Rupert and I had to sign it after it was all finished – how could anyone have added anything before it was sealed?"

"It appears to be in Pierre's handwriting. It says, 'Ceci j'ai fait avec l'amour, pour ma mere.' I'm afraid my French is a little rusty, do you know what that means?"

A tear slipped down her cheek as she answered, "This I do with love, for my mother."

Joseph was confused, "He abdicated the throne for you? That doesn't make any sense, Clarisse. I thought he abdicated to pursue the priesthood and a life with the Church."

She spoke quietly as she answered, "So did I, Joseph. So did I."

"Well it seems rather than answers, we are just finding more mysteries. Shall we continue?"

She nodded and handed him another document, then waited.

Joseph reviewed the document carefully and then spoke, "This appears to be a family tree of sorts."

"Of the Renaldi family?" she asked.

"No. It appears to be from King Chevalier's royal line."

"The King Chevalier of the other royal family of Genovia? The family from which Nicholas is a descendent?"

"That would be the one."

"Why would Philippe have a copy of that?" She wondered out loud.

"I don't know, my dear. But I do intend to find out. What's next?"

She sorted through the remaining documents, "It appears most of these are personal letters from Helen. I suppose I should return these to her. Oh wait, this looks rather official." She handed the final paper to Joseph.

Joseph stilled as he recognized what he was holding. It was the same letter he had given to Prince Philippe the day his father had died – the one Paul had asked about. With slightly trembling hands, he carefully opened the letter.

Clarisse watched as Joseph opened and scanned the document. Her heart dropped as she noticed, even in the dim light, the color fade from Joseph's face. She moved even closer to him, placing a hand on his shoulder, "What is it, love?"

Joseph turned to his wife, trying to decide what he should tell her. Deciding that anything other than the truth would not be right, he began. "This is the letter that King Rupert sent me to recover the night he died."

Clarisse blushed as she remembered the events of that night; first from embarrassment over what had happened and then from shame that she had not shared what had transpired yet with Joseph.

Joseph seemed too distracted to notice her reaction, though, and continued, "It indicates that someone in the Royal Guard intercepted a message…it doesn't say who the message was from or intended for, but did state that a plan was being formed to eliminate the Renaldi royal blood line so that Renaldi rule of Genovia would end and the Chevalier family would rule once again. It appears that if all the blood heirs to the throne were eradicated, that would leave only…"

"me" was her whispered reply.

After a silence which seemed to stretch for an eternity, she continued, "It was probably assumed that I would step down myself when there was no one in my family left to assume the throne. They probably didn't even know about Amelia at the time."

Her words hung in the air as both remembered their nightmares and the fate that had awaited Amelia.

"Joseph?"

His only response was to look in her direction.

"You don't think these people are still out there, do you?"

"I don't know, Clarisse; but I intend to find out."

"Does it say anything else or do you remember anything else about the letter?"

Joseph was brought back from his dark thoughts at her question. "I remember the King giving me instructions when I arrived at the vault where it was being held. He told me when I was asked why I should be given the document, I should respond, "Long live the Renaldi family." I thought that was odd at the time, but now that I know the contents I can see why it was important to have a code word to retrieve it."

Clarisse nodded, "It would make sense, then, why he would send you. He trusted you implicitly, Joseph." She felt ashamed that she had selfishly accused Rupert of sending Joseph away just so he could be alone with her.

"I was, no am, honored that he felt that he could trust me with such an important task. There is one more thing in here that sounds familiar."

"What is it?"

"It is the same message that Philippe left for Mia in his letter to her. It says, 'Courage is not the absence of fear, but rather the judgment that something else is more important than fear. The brave may not live forever, but the cautious may not live at all.' He did tell her it was wisdom that had been passed down from his father, right?"

"Yes. I believe, though, that particular piece of wisdom has been passed down for generations."

"Well, it's certainly sound advice."

Clarisse nodded, but didn't feel as confident. It was after receiving that letter that Philippe decided to taken his place on the throne. Not long after, he died in the car accident.

"Clarisse?"

She looked up to see Joseph standing over her, offering his hand to help her up. She grabbed the personal letters she intended to return to Helen and then pulled herself to a standing position. She looked at him seriously, "Joseph, I don't want to go back to bed…or, more aptly, to sleep. I fear what terrors may invade my thoughts again."

"We're not going to our suite, Clarisse. We are going to the library." He led her through the suite and back out into the corridor.

She whispered again as she wanted to avoid any sound echoing, "Why the library?"

He stopped and pulled her in close so he could whisper in her ear, "Because I need to know more about King Chevalier and his descendants. Primarily, how they lost the monarchy to begin with and what lengths they may have gone to in order to get it back. I know this is frightening, dear; and, if you wish, I can wake Charlotte and you can stay with her while I try and discover this information myself."

Shaking her head and pulling herself up straight, she responded, "No, we started this together and we shall see this through, right?"

"Right. Shall we proceed?"

She took his arm again and they worked their way through the castle to the grand library. After searching for a bit, they came across a book entitled, "_The History of Genovia_"

"This seems like a good place to start." Joseph led her to the sofa and sat down. She nestled in close and pulled a blanket from the back of the sofa over them to keep warm. She wasn't sure, however, if the chill was from the room or from the fear that now plagued their minds and hearts. She felt safe in Joseph's embrace and relaxed somewhat as he located the information they were looking for and began to read.

"It appears that King Chevalier only had one son; who, in turn, only had a daughter. The lineage ended when the daughter failed to meet the marriage requirement thereby eliminating her from eligibility for the throne. Once the King and his son had died, rule of Genovia went to the Renaldi family. After some time, however, the granddaughter did marry and produced heirs. Those heirs created the line from which Sir Nicholas descends."

"So, the Chevalier family lost their right to rule over the same law that almost cost the Renaldi family that same fate….how interesting." Despite being very interested, Clarisse found herself growing sleepy. Whether it was exhaustion over the events of the night or the timbre of Joseph's voice lulling her to sleep as he read, she wasn't sure. She did know, though, that she needed to get some rest as the pre-coronation activities continued tomorrow with the ceremonial reading and the royal toast, just to name a few.

She slid down Joseph's body until her head rested in his lap. Joseph began stroking her hair as he continued to read.

_Morning_

Mia walked into the library looking for a book that she was supposed to read from during one of the ceremonies later today. Charlotte had joined her to help in the search as the Queen had not answered the telephone in her suite, even though it had been dialed many times. Normally, they would have alerted security; but since Joseph was obviously with her, they had not thought it necessary.

Both were surprised as they walked in and found the couple, who had been M.I.A., asleep on the sofa.

Mia giggled as she knelt down by the sofa to try and wake them. "Hey you two, rise and shine!"

Clarisse was a bit startled at first as she awoke to find Mia staring at her. Her disorientation faded, though, as she remembered the events of the previous night. She pushed herself upright and turned to wake Joseph. He seemed as disoriented as she – the night's adventure taking its toll on his as well.

Mia turned serious as she realized that neither her Grandma nor Joe looked all that well. "Are you two ok? What were you doing down here last night?"

Searching for a quick answer, Clarisse was the first to respond, "Well, you see my dear, Joseph couldn't sleep and so he wanted to come to the library to read for a while to try and make himself sleepy."

Joseph continued – aware of what Clarisse was trying to do, "Yes and your grandmother insisted that she come with me. It seems that we cannot stand to be apart – we now want to do everything together, right dear?"

"Yes, together." With that, they stood and kissed Mia – promising to be down soon for breakfast.

* * *

Hope that eases some of the frustration over the mysteries! I know there's more to be revealed; but I can't share it with you ALL at once, now can I? smile Thanks for reading! 


	17. A Brighter Tomorrow?

A few notes from the author...

The quote in Mia's speech is by Franklin D. Roosevelt-I looked through many, many quotes and thought this one was very fitting.

Warning: There is adult material in this chapter - I toned it down somewhat for posting here (as always, an uncut version is available by request) however, please consider yourself warned. You can skip over that part and not miss anything critical to the storyline, if you wish.

Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing - your encouragement is invaluable and I really appreciate it. Your patience has been commendable as well!

Last, but certainly not least, thanks to RevSue for your beta of this chapter. You keep me on the grammatical straight and narrow! Thank you!

Without further ado...I give you

* * *

Chapter 17: A Brighter Tomorrow? 

After a quick shower and change of clothing, Clarisse and Joseph joined Mia for breakfast. The final preparations were being made for the evening's festivities and the coronation the next day, turning the Palace into a hub of activity.

Kissing Clarisse as he rose, Joseph said, "I'm going to check on some things in the security office and I'll see you later. Alright dear?"

"Yes, my love. I shall see you later."

Clarisse stood as well, "Mia, my love, please make sure you practice your reading one last time before tonight.

Mia sighed, "Sure, Grandma – I'll practice for like the hundredth time."

Clarisse smiled, "It is almost over, Mia, and then you shall be Queen of Genovia."

Mia lit up; but not solely at the prospect of being Queen, "And then you, former Queen of Genovia, will be free to go on your honeymoon."

A blush crept over Clarisse's face, "Amelia…"

Mia stood, leaned over and kissed her Grandmother, "It's ok, Grandma. You and Joe were very sweet to wait until after the coronation to officially go on your honeymoon - you waited so long to be together and now you have had to wait even more because of me."

Clarisse looked with tenderness at her Granddaughter. "Because of you, my love, Joseph and I were able to take our friendship to another level. I shall never be able to thank you enough for that. As for our honeymoon, it will come in due time. Joseph and I have shared our past, the present, and now, our future. Right now, getting you crowned Queen is on the top of both of our priority lists."

"Well, in about twenty-four hours, you will accomplish your priority." Mia turned very serious, "I love you, Grandma. I promise to make you and my father very proud of me."

"Oh Mia, I am already so proud and I know your father would be too." Clarisse hugged Mia as they shared what would more than likely be their last moment of privacy before the ceremonies were concluded.

Mia broke from the embrace first, "Well, I guess I should go practice – again- to make sure I don't talk or read too fast tonight. I'm sure you'll give me that little signal if I do, though, right?"

Clarisse smiled as she turned to walk out of the room, "Well dear, you never know when that tickle will surface and I will need to clear my throat."

Mia just shook her head and laughed as her Grandmother exited the room. She followed not long after to look for Charlotte to practice her reading.

Clarisse looked after a few things in the office and then went back up to her suite. Once safely inside, she picked up the phone placing a call that she had wanted to make since she and Joseph had left Phillipe's suite last night.

"Yes. This is Clarisse Renaldi; may I speak with my son, please?"

"Oh I see. Could you please get a message to him for me?"

"Please ask him to call me as soon as possible – I must speak with him regarding an urgent matter."

"Yes, thank you."

Having placed the call, she decided to rest for a bit before she would have to prepare for the activities of the evening.

_Meanwhile in the security room_

"What did you learn, Shades?"

Shades pulled Joseph over to the side of the room and spoke to him in a hushed tone, "I learned that Paul was recommended for palace duty by Lord Palimore."

"Lord Palimore? How long had he known Paul before he recommended him for service to the King?"

"From what I've been able to learn, I can't determine how he knew him or that he had even met Paul before."

"Why would Lord Palimore recommend him then? That is a high level clearance position and must come with a recommendation from Parliament. Each member of parliament is cautious, though, because if a recommendation doesn't work out, they lose the privilege of any future recommendations as well as sanctions from Parliament."

"I don't know, Joe. From all appearances, it worked out, though."

Joseph's mind was working at full speed now, "Worked out if you consider that everyone he ever dealt with in the Royal family is now dead or has abdicated the throne…"

"Joe?"

"Think about it, Shades. He was personal assistant to King Rupert – he died prematurely; then he moved on to Prince Pierre who later abdicated the throne; finally, Prince Phillipe who died in a car crash shortly after Paul went to work in the garage."

"That's all circumstantial, Joe. There's no way to prove he was responsible. They were all accidents and Pierre joined the church, just as he always wanted."

"I know, Shades. It just doesn't sit well with me."

"We need proof, Joe, before we can accuse him or keep him from being at the palace."

Joseph's frustration was rising now, "I'm well aware of that, Shades. I'm asking you to find that proof. I think I am going to arrange a discussion with Lord Palimore as soon as possible."

"I'll see what I can do, Joe. You're never going to get to meet with Lord Palimore, though, until after the coronation. Parliament is in session later today to take care of administrative items on the agenda and then will be in recess to attend the final coronation activities. Then you are going on your honeymoon."

"I need to speak with Lord Palimore."

"Joe – you need to go on your honeymoon. When you get back, you can talk to him."

"Speaking of the honeymoon, you've arranged the things I asked?"

"All take care of."

"Good. Now find out more about Paul."

"Yes, sir!"

With that Joseph left to find Clarisse.

About 30 minutes later, he had concluded his search and found his wife asleep on the couch in their suite. He watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest. The emerald green satin of her blouse set off her skin tone beautifully. She had removed her jacket and placed it on the chair before resting. Her crème colored pants still appeared perfectly pressed. Her stocking feet were crossed daintily at the end of the couch.

He sat down on the edge of the couch and let his fingers trace along her jaw line to the hollow of her throat and down the middle of her chest. His hands drew gentle circles along the fabric of her blouse. She stirred slightly as she began to awake to the sensations Joseph was creating.

He placed feather-like kisses starting from her forehead and following the trail his fingers had grazed only moments before. He began to unbutton her blouse and kiss the exposed flesh. Clarisse was definitely awake now. Her hands went to his neck to caress the back of his head as her body began to respond to his touch.

"Mmm…Joseph?"

Joseph looked up at her, "Yes, my love."

"As much as I love where this is headed…do we really have time?"

He chuckled slightly, "Probably not – but I'd still like to try."

He continued unbuttoning her blouse and began placing kisses on her breasts and stomach.

"Oh Joseph…" His kisses were leaving a trail of fire everywhere his lips had touched. She sat up to allow the complete removal of her blouse.

He was sitting on the couch beside her now. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Their impatience over the wait for the honeymoon was becoming too much for even their resolve. Clarisse worked at the buttons of his shirt exposing his bare chest to her touch. Her hands sought the warmth inside his shirt, nails gently grazing over his back while their mouths melded together and their tongues danced. She pulled his shirt from his trousers and removed it completely.

"Clarisse…you are so beautiful. I feel like it has been forever since I've seen you – touched you." Joseph's eyes raked over her half clothed body enjoying seeing it blush under his gaze.

She stood, pulling him with her, and leading him by the hand to the bathroom.

"What are you doing, my love?"

"I believe the old adage is, 'killing two birds with one stone'."

Joseph was confused now. "I'm sorry?"

She laughed at his confusion and turned to embrace him. "It seems, my dear that neither of us can wait until the honeymoon; and, it seems that we have a limited amount of time before the duties of the evening are upon us. So, I thought we might save some time and shower together. Would that be alright, my love?" Her smile and faux innocent look turned him into a school boy – a rather naughty school boy, though.

He swept her into his arms enjoying her quick yelp as he did so. "I think that is a wonderful idea, my dear."

Once in the bathroom, he turned the shower on and let the steam begin to fill the room. They removed their clothing quickly and then joined for another embrace before stepping under the warm stream.

Joseph used the soap and lathered his hands up. "Turn around." He whispered in her ear.

A shiver ran down her spine as she felt his breath on her neck even though the water was warm. The shiver was replaced with the warm feel of Joseph's hands as they massaged her shoulders and back. He was very methodical as he washed her backside and worked his way down her legs. He was crouched down behind her as he washed the soles of her feet. She was bracing herself with her hands on the shower wall.

He started moving slowly back up, but this time concentrating on her front. She gasped as his hands moved to the inside of her thighs. "Oh yes…" was the only response she could muster.

He smiled as he knew she was getting close. He reveled in the fact that he didn't even have to touch her in a typical erogenous zone and she still responded to his attention – no matter where it was lavished on her body.

His stopped for a moment and re-lathered his hands. Before she could even complain at the loss of his touch, he was circling her abdomen. Pulling her closer, he allowed her to feel the evidence of his desire. She finally found words, "I am looking forward to returning the favor, my love. We must make sure you are clean and tidy tonight as well."

He grinned at her as he responded huskily, "I shall look forward to it." With that, he continued his attention to her body, focusing on making each touch result in the maximum pleasure. He was rewarded with sighs of contentment, alternating with gasps of excitement.

As he focused his attention lower, his desire, which he had been keeping at a smolder, began to ignite. Feeling her body involuntarily respond to his touch had to be the most powerful aphrodisiac he had ever experienced. He began placing kisses along her neck, coaxing her to lift her head and allow him even better access to her graceful neck.

His movements increased as her body began to lose its composure. Her arms went around his neck caressing the fringe of hair and whatever else was within her reach. Her body stilled momentarily before she achieved her release. The fire having grown to a point of no return, she jerked against him as he held her close with his other arm securely around her waist.

As the tremors subsided somewhat, he allowed her to turn into his embrace. Assuming she would be spent, he was unprepared for her next move. She pushed him back against the shower wall and crushed his body between hers and the unmoving partition. Her mouth claimed his as her tongue demanded entrance. They both were lost in the sensations that their mouths and hands were creating. The feel of the water as it rained down over their bodies; the look of pure desire in their eyes; the friction of their hands as they roamed over the other's body giving pleasure through the sensation of touch – it was a work of poetry the way the unspoken lines of their love were being played out. Moving together, they achieved a rhythm and cadence that was uniquely theirs.

Clarisse broke the kiss, her breath coming in short, fast gasps. "Joseph?"

"Yes?"

"I know I promised to return the favor; but, I am feeling rather wanton right now and I do believe I will be unable to keep my promise – at least at this moment in time."

Joseph smiled, grabbed her waist and exchanged their positions so she was now up against the wall. His body crushed hers as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Well, I do believe there are other ways you can make it up to me, don't you?"

"Oh yes…I do," was her husky reply.

His mouth claimed hers once again as her arms went around to his back. His hand grabbed one of her legs and pulled it up to his waist. Understanding what he wanted to do, she moved her hands to his shoulders for added support. Both gasped at the initial shards of pleasure coursing through them at their joining; then they remained still for a moment just enjoying the sensations.

Clarisse moved against him to indicate she was ready. Joseph smiled as he looked into her beautiful blue eyes now dark with desire. "Well, someone is very wanton today, isn't she?"

"Joseph, now is not the time for teasing. This is one of those orders from your wife we spoke of last night – now!"

He couldn't help but laugh at her reference to his teasing last night, "As you wish, my wife."

They made love until, ending their time together, he cried out her name. Her only response was not coherent; but he could have sworn it was in another language.

He leaned against her for support. "I do hope that what you cried out was my name – just in another language." He teased.

"Mmm – I'm sure it was as my every thought was of you at that moment. Thank you, Joseph."

He quickly washed off as she watched, admiring the beauty of his body and how well it fit with hers.

"You're welcome, my love. I do look forward to the day when you repay the hand washing you received today."

"My, you are good at collecting on old debts and promises, aren't you?"

"The best, my love."

"Oh, Joseph you certainly are." She offered with genuine love and appreciation for the woman he brought out in her.

"Only with you, my dear." He switched off the water and they began to get ready for the evening having put the hormonal demons at bay for a while.

_Later that evening_

Joseph and Clarisse stood proudly by as Amelia finished her reading and speech. Clarisse waited anxiously for the wonderful quote that Mia had chosen to finish her speech.

"…'_The only limit to our realization of tomorrow will be our doubts of today'. I encourage all of you: members of Parliament, citizens of Genovia, and other honored guests to put aside your doubts and join with me as we take Genovia into a stronger, brighter and fantastic tomorrow. Thank you."_

The applause was thunderous as Mia finished her speech. Her progress in the area of public speaking was nothing less than phenomenal. Only a few years ago, she had threatened to throw up on those who were witnessing her speech. Yes, she had come a long way, indeed. Clarisse beamed with pride at the young woman who stood only a few feet away from her – the young woman who would become Queen…tomorrow. She felt Joseph's arm go around her waist and squeeze her tightly, he was proud as well.

They watched as Mia took the golden goblet that was handed to her by the Arch Bishop. The goblet contained the very best pear wine that Genovia had to offer; and, as tradition stated, Mia would offer a toast to the continued prosperity of Genovia and then drink the wine.

Out of habit, Joseph scanned the room to make sure all was in order. He stopped his scan as he saw Paul standing just off to the side watching the toast. The gleam in his eye was exactly like the look on the faces of the onlookers that Clarisse had seen in her nightmares.

Clarisse had followed Joseph's gaze – admittedly to tease him later about being on the job yet again; but then she saw where his gaze had stopped. The color drained from her face as she saw the look on Paul's face.

The realization hit both of them at the same time. They looked at Mia and saw her lift the goblet to her mouth. Out of pure instinct, they both ran toward her yelling, "MIA – NO!"


	18. Confessions

This chapter should answer 99.9 percent of all of your questions (a few relationship issues will be saved for the next chapter). If there's anything you're still wondering about when you're done, PLEASE let me know asap so I can make sure you get your answers as we are wrapping things up in a couple of chapters!

Thank you to each of you have been reading and reviewing - I soooo appreciate your taking the time to do that! I hope you enjoy the resolution to the mystery!

And without further ado

* * *

Chapter 18: Confessions 

Clarisse lunged towards Mia while Joseph went for the goblet. In all of the activity, the contents almost spilled onto the floor. Joseph was able to maintain his balance well enough to preserve a small amount of the liquid.

"Shades!"

"Yes, Joe."

Forgetting momentarily there was a crowd surrounding them, he barked out his order. "Take this to the Royal Guard to process the contents. Have them check for poison."

There was a slight pause before panic broke out among the witnesses to the event. As people began to hastily make their exit in an entirely disorderly fashion, Joseph scanned the room for signs of Paul. He was nowhere to be seen. He checked to make sure Mia and Clarisse were alright. Mia still looked shocked and Clarisse was standing there, just holding her as the chaos swarmed around them.

"Captain Kelly!"

"Yes, sir!" Captain Kip Kelly was now standing in front of Joseph, saluting and awaiting his orders.

"Take the Royal Guard and search the palace. Check everywhere – remember he was formerly 'one of us' and will know all the hidden passageways and tunnels. Leave no place unturned. Find him!"

"Yes, sir!"

Convinced that this was no longer a place for the monarchy to be, Joseph decided that he would put Charlotte in charge of clearing out the room while he escorted Clarisse and Mia to the throne room. The throne room was more secure and would offer more protection until Paul could be detained.

"Charlotte?"

No answer.

"Charlotte!"

Now worried that she could not see Charlotte in the crowd and she was not responding, Clarisse called out as well. "Charlotte! Where are you?"

Still nothing…Charlotte was gone.

Panic began to rise in Clarisse's chest as she remembered the look of distaste that had crossed Charlotte's face at the mention of Paul's name. "Joseph, they must find them! If he hurts her, I personally will hang him by his toes in the courtyard!"

"And I shall enjoy every second of that, my dear; but for now, we must get you and Mia to safety. Captain Kelley will take care of finding Charlotte." He offered to console his wife as he ushered her and Mia towards the throne room. On their way, he radioed Captain Kelly and Shades to advise there was a strong possibility that Paul now had a hostage.

_Inside the Throne Room_

"Joe? Grandma? What is going on here!" The shock had worn off and Mia was less than pleased that every time she turned around, it seemed someone was trying to take the crown away from her.

Joe was standing guard slightly in front of and in between Clarisse and Mia, only partially listening as Clarisse began to explain the information that she and Joseph had uncovered about the threat against the Renaldi rule.

"Shut up! You mean someone is trying to kill me!"

"Mia, darling, please try and stay calm. The entire Royal Guard is after him and we will get to the bottom of this before the night is over." She slipped her arm through Joseph's as he stood, ever vigilant, watching the doors. "Right, Joseph?"

There was no verbal response forthcoming, only a slight nod of his head and squeeze of her hand as he kept his eyes trained around the room.

Time stretched slowly by as minutes passed into hours. Occasionally Shades would radio in that they believed they had caught sight of the fugitive; but because of Paul's intricate knowledge of the palace and the grounds, he continued to elude them.

Joseph noted that after her initial outburst, Princess Mia had remained uncharacteristically quiet. Clarisse's face was etched with worry. Both women stood in regal silence as they awaited news on their best friend, Charlotte.

Just when they thought they could bear the silence no more…

"Your Majesty!" Everyone looked up to follow the sound of Charlotte's voice. They saw Paul with a strong hold around Charlotte's waist with one arm and the other arm holding a gun pointed in the direction of the remaining Renaldi rulers.

Joseph stood between the two women trying to determine which one Paul would take aim at first. He suspected it would be Mia; but he could not leave Clarisse unprotected. After spending an entire lifetime protecting her and what seemed even longer waiting for them to be together, he couldn't bear the thought of losing her now.

The sound of a bullet being fired from the barrel of a gun rang throughout the large room and his entire life with Clarisse passed through his consciousness: their past – filled with stolen moments together; their present – filled with so much love and passion; and, their future – filled with the promises of all that could be.

In an instant he made the decision, for the first time in his life, with his heart rather than his head. Remembering the nightmare of Clarisse dead in the throne room, for him there could be no other choice. As he leapt in front of Clarisse, knocking her to the floor, he heard Mia scream.

The rest played out in slow motion…he heard, rather than saw, the commotion from the balcony area. Charlotte had twisted in Paul's grasp and had landed a solid fist to his groin area. Joseph thought he would have to remember to thank Shades for teaching all the women in the palace some basic self defense.

As Charlotte started to run down the stairs to the main throne room, Paul stood slightly from his doubled over position and fired a shot in Charlotte's direction. Shades and Captain Kelly burst through the balcony doors a moment later with the rest of the Royal Guard in tow. They quickly apprehended him and took him away to a holding area until the Queen would determine what should be his fate.

Shades ran to the stairs praying that Paul's second bullet had been less than on target.

Joseph turned and saw Mia on the floor, holding Lionel in her lap. Her hands were pressing down on his shoulder where blood was slowly seeping out. She was calling for help.

He couldn't believe it – Lionel really had been willing to take a bullet for the Queen – well, the future Queen. Thanks to Charlotte's squirming, Paul's aim had been knocked off a little and the bullet had hit Lionel in the shoulder. Fortunately, that was not a fatal wound. However, due to the way Mia had been standing; if Lionel had not jumped in front of her, it would have fatally pierced her heart.

Sensing the immediate danger had passed and fearing for Mia, Clarisse didn't wait for Joseph to move. She pushed him off and rushed to Mia and Lionel's side. Again she yelled for Charlotte, not yet realizing the second bullet had been aimed straight at her young assistant. "Charlotte!"

No answer…

The next time she called her name, the realization had come and Clarisse's call was more of a plea than a summons. "Charlotte? Please…"

Clarisse held her breath…waiting.

A weak response was finally heard. "Yes, your Majesty."

Clarisse jumped up and ran to the woman who was being helped out of the stairwell by Shades. She enthusiastically embraced her causing the young woman to wince in pain.

"Are you hurt?"

"Not really, your Majesty. I think I sprained my ankle and perhaps bruised a rib as I dove for the stairs. But, I'll be fine."

Snapping into Queen mode, Clarisse began issuing orders. "Shades, get a doctor in here right now to tend to Charlotte and call an ambulance for Lionel."

"Yes, ma'am!"

Clarisse ran back to kneel besides Mia. Using the scarf from her gown, she placed it over Mia's hand to aid with applying pressure to the wound. She looked into Mia's eyes expecting to see fear from all that had transpired; but rather, she found a steely resolve. She moved Mia's hand and let the material of the scarf replace the pressure.

"Are you alright, my love?"

"Yes, Grandmother. You?"

"Now that all those I care about are alive and the enemy has been subdued, I do believe that I am."

Moments later, Shades arrived with the requested emergency personnel. Once on a stretcher, Mia leaned down and placed a kiss on Lionel's forehead.

"Thank you, Lionel."

Clarisse repeated the gesture. "I find I am at a loss to express how grateful I am, Lionel."

Lionel took her hand and kissed it. "I was only doing my duty, your Majesty. I look forward to future service to Her Majesty, Queen Amelia."

She smiled at him as he closed his eyes to succumb to the medication being administered. As he was wheeled away, his hand slipped from her grasp. "That you shall, my boy. You have forever earned the trust of this family."

Joseph came up to stand behind Clarisse, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I think I may have been wrong about that boy."

"Indeed."

Breaking the moment, Shades cleared his throat to get attention directed towards himself. "Excuse me, your Majesty?"

"Yes, Shades."

"Lord Palimore is outside the throne room and is requesting an audience with you."

"What? Not now, Shades."

"I'm afraid he is very insistent, your Majesty. He states it is a most pressing matter that will not wait until morning. He is requesting an 'official' audience, your Majesty."

Sensing she was about to deny his request, Joseph interjected, "Clarisse, if I may?"

She nodded.

"Earlier today, Shades and I learned that Lord Palimore was the Member of Parliament who recommended Paul for service to the Royal family. I think it may be beneficial to hear what he says. If it pleases her Majesty." He referred to her title to let her know he recognized that everything that happened from this point needed to come from Clarisse, the Queen. The emotions from the night would be reserved for later for Clarisse, the woman. Right now her family – her country needed her to be their strong ruler.

She walked out of the room and returned moments later having obtained a crown from the safe in the ante-room. She placed the crown on her head and sat on the throne. Everyone else remaining in the room cleared to the side as she nodded for Shades to bring in Lord Palimore.

Lord Palimore seemed to have aged several years over the past hours. Shades helped him lower himself as he insisted that he kneel before the throne as he made his confession.

"What have you to say to me, Lord Palimore?"

"I wanted you to know what role I played, even if unwillingly, in the events that transpired tonight."

"Proceed."

"It was I who recommended Paul for service to the Royal family. I suppose you could say…no, the time for excuses is over. I accepted a bribe in exchange for recommending him. I was offered my seat in Parliament by the grandfather of Viscount Mabrey's wife. All he asked in exchange was that I recommend the candidate of their choice when the time came."

He waited to see if she would say anything. The Queen had learned a great deal of patience in her years of ruling. She waited for him to continue.

With a sigh, he continued. "You must believe me, your Majesty when I tell you that I never suspected that he was involved in any foul play over the years he was in service to your family. Otherwise, I would have said something sooner. Recently, I received a private message, prior to Princess Mia's arrival in Genovia, stating that unless I supported the marriage law in Parliament, my family would be at risk. As it was the law, your Majesty, I didn't see any harm in doing so to protect my family. Then when I learned that she had found a nice husband and the wedding was to take place, I thought all was well. Of course, you know what happened next. It was at that point that I decided to choose my duty to my country and the Crown over my own family. That is why I supported the Princess' motion to abolish the law after being such a staunch supporter of it. It wasn't until later that Prince Pierre contacted me to confirm his suspicions and offer additional protection for my family."

Her schooled features slipped a bit. "Pierre knew about all of this?"

"He didn't have his suspicions confirmed until recently, your Majesty; but yes, he knew."

The room was eerily silent as everyone, including Lord Palimore, waited for the Queen to speak.

"Lord Palimore, I appreciate your honesty and forthrightness in sharing this information with me. My ruling is that you shall forever be barred from recommending anyone for service to the Royal family or palace. As to your future in Parliament, I shall leave the decision to that body rather than pass judgment now as the Crown is grateful for your support of Princess Mia's motion to abolish the marriage law."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

"You are excused, Lord Palimore. Joseph."

Shades helped Lord Palimore up and Joseph took his place, kneeling in front of his Queen. "Yes, your Majesty."

"Bring him to me."

Joseph looked up at her to determine if it would be worth risking treason to argue with her about this. One look at her eyes told him it would be a moot point.

Standing and bowing, he simply said, "As you wish, your Majesty."

Silence followed as no one dared say a word. An eternity seemed to pass before Joseph returned with Shades, Captain Kelly and Paul.

Joseph escorted him before the throne and applied pressure to his shoulder to "encourage" him to kneel.

Her voice cut through the silence that was deafening the room.

"You have one opportunity, young man, to confess exactly what role you played in the attempt to overthrow the Renaldi family rule. Failure to do so will not bode well for you."

His head remained bowed as he spoke, "They will kill me, your Majesty, if I speak."

"They will not have the opportunity to do so if you do not speak to me now." She glanced at Joseph who emphasized her point by placing a hand on the man's shoulder and squeezing tightly.

She continued, "I may be at the end of my rule; however I am still Queen of this country and I have no qualms whatsoever at using **_all_** of the power available to me to ensure that you never see the light of day again if you do not speak."

Paul glanced up slightly to see a sight that would forever be etched in his memory. He saw her Majesty, clad in a red silk gown, the crown sparkling in the light that shone from above her head – the picture of power and strength. It was the look in her eyes, however, that caused his heart to catch in his throat. The blue steel in her eyes provided a look of unbridled determination that spoke volumes – primarily that she fully intended to follow through on her threat if he didn't comply.

He thought for a moment that, ironically, his employer had probably gone about this whole thing the wrong way. She had been and still was the backbone of the Renaldi family. Her strength and determination to handle everything that had been thrown her way ended up being more than a match for them – even the way she had kept the last heir to the throne, Princess Mia, a secret for so long.

"I will not ask again."

With a sigh, he began. Fearing he would not live long enough to tell the story again, he hoped that perhaps with his confession, God might see clear to forgive him…but he doubted it. "I was but a pawn, your Majesty, but a very useful one. I was trained from a very young age in many different trades and other matters that might concern the Crown so I could be ready for whatever opportunities may arise. I received schooling in everything from diplomacy, international trade, persuasion, herbology, and even auto mechanics. When the time was right, they called in a favor and I was recommended to serve in the Palace. My assignment was made very clear: eliminate the Renaldi blood line."

The color had slowly drained from Clarisse's face as he began his confession and her knuckles were white from gripping the armrests of the throne. She held her composure, though, and never ceased her glare at the subject kneeling before her. No one else dared breathe.

"I started with the King. I put a minute amount of poisonous, tasteless herbs in his coffee every day. It would take a while, but would certainly look as if an illness had taken our King from us. No one would…more accurately…no one did…suspect foul play."

Clarisse fought the bile back down her throat as he continued.

"In the meantime, we decided that two members of the family could not get mysteriously sick and die. So we threatened Prince Pierre, forcing him to abdicate the throne. He came up with joining the church as a cover. We told him that if anyone suspected he had been forced, we would carry through on our threat."

She forced the question that she feared she now knew the answer to. "Which was?"

"To kill you, your Majesty."

Joseph started towards him. His anger raging almost beyond control. He had decided he would not wait for Clarisse to order his death or his employer to kill him. He would throttle him where he knelt on the floor – with everyone as witnesses.

As quietly as she spoke it, later everyone wondered how he even heard it, "Joseph."

To his credit, Paul had not moved from his position on the floor even though Joseph's hands were now on him. When he heard her voice, it cut through his rage and he looked at her. She didn't even have to speak – the softness he saw in her eyes said everything she needed. He released him, but not before leaning down to whisper in his ear, "If they don't kill you…rest assured, I will."

He took his place over to the side, placing his hands behind his back and waited for the confession to resume.

"So in exchange for my life, my son abdicated the throne?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"I see. Continue." While she remained calm on the outside, her emotions were threatening to explode inside of her. Pierre had taken a great deal of grief from his father, the country, and, yes, at times, even her for shirking his duty to the Crown. Even as recently as Mia's wedding, she had indicated her disapproval at his refusal to come. Knowing what she knew now, he probably had been told not to come and had, once again, had her life held hostage to ensure his compliance. She would have to set things right with him as soon as this matter was settled.

"With the King and Pierre out of the way, that only left Philippe. I was able to get myself assigned to the garage – citing pain over the loss of the King and needing a change of pace. I simply bided my time until the Prince requested his car to go out for a drive. I made a few adjustments by loosening some bolts and other connections, a small slice to the brake line for a drive in the mountains of Genovia. It fairly guaranteed the success of a fatal accident. After that, my employer was certain that you would step down as you had lost everyone you had ever loved. If I may say so, your Majesty, they seriously underestimated you."

She thought back to how dark those days had been. She knew she would not have made it if not for Joseph's friendship, love and support. No, they had been right, she would have given in – perhaps even should have given in. Their problem had been that they had seriously underestimated Joseph. But she would not provide any more opportunities for them to see anyone else she loved as a target, so she let him continue to think as he wished.

"Indeed, they did."

"They were just waiting for you to step down. They did not know of the Princess until you came back from California with her. Her presence required me to reinsert myself into the palace which led to my stint with the catering company. I'll save your scientists the trouble, the wine was poisoned. Princess Mia would not have survived to be crowned Queen tomorrow afternoon had she ingested any of the wine."

"Why did they just not kill me?"

"Your Majesty?"

"After Pierre abdicated, Rupert and Phillipe were dead…why not just kill me and be done with it?" She had to know the answer.

"They had promised your son, Pierre, not to harm you in exchange for his abdication." He made it sound completely logical.

Her laugh sounded strangely hollow in the quiet room, "Honor among murderers…how fascinating. You were responsible for killing or trying to kill almost every member of my family, but didn't harm me because of a promise…now _that _I find unbelievable."

"But true, your Majesty."

Joseph tried to think of how he could possibly repay the debt of gratitude he felt for Pierre right at that moment.

"Is there anything else you should confess?"

His face now absent of any expression, Paul simply shook his head no.

"Very well then, please escort him back to a secure area. His fate will be decided at a later time."

Nodding, Shades and Captain Kelly took him away.

"Joseph?"

"Yes, your Majesty." Joseph came to kneel before the throne again.

"Please arrange for the Royal Guard, along with your security, to obtain from Mr. Debrowsky and Lord Palimore the names of the persons responsible for this act of treason and see that they are taken into custody with all due speed."

"It would be my sincere pleasure to do so, your Majesty."

"And Joseph?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"See that no harm comes their way. We must allow our legal system to take its course – it is the only way."

His eyes spoke volumes as they met hers. He knew what she was asking; because she knew what he was thinking. They held each other's gaze for several moments. Finally, he broke the gaze as he dipped his head, "I will make no promises, your Majesty…but, I shall try."

"That is all I can ask. Thank you, Joseph."

Joseph stood and approached the throne, taking her hand to help her to her feet.

They led the somber procession out of the throne room – tiredness had overtaken each person as the adrenaline from the evening passed.

"Try to get some rest, everyone." Clarisse looked around and saw the doctor with Charlotte, who had obviously resisted the doctor's continued plea to with draw. "Before you get to bed yourself, Charlotte, which is where you obviously belong right now, please let everyone know that the Coronation will continue as planned tomorrow."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Are you sure, Grandma?"

"Indeed."


	19. A Little Assistance?

Special thanks to all of you who have been so patient in waiting for this next chapter! Thank you for your wonderful reviews. Please note that this chapter contains sexual content. While I toned it down quite a bit from the uncut version (which is, as always, available by request to those of the proper age), it is still in need of a warning...so consider yourself so warned! LOL

Thanks to my beta, RevSue, for all of your wonderful encouragement and fast turn around time! You're the best!

Without further ado...

* * *

Chapter 19: A Little Assistance

It was a couple of hours later when Joseph entered the suite he shared with Clarisse. He assumed that she would have retired for the night as tomorrow was a very big day at the palace. He entered quietly, not wanting to disturb her. He started to make his way into the sleeping area; but noticed a faint light coming from the sitting room. He gently opened the doors and saw her, still fully clothed in her red ball gown, standing in front of the fireplace. The dancing flames further intensified the red of her dress and created an even greater contrast to her fair complexion.

Her body still held its regal stance although her head was lowered slightly to allow her to gaze into the flames. From looking at her, however, Joseph knew her focus was far from the room or the beauty of the fire.

He came up to stand behind her, putting his hands on her shoulders. He placed a kiss on her exposed shoulder. "It's done, my dear. Viscount Mabrey has been detained for questioning about his level of involvement, along with his father-in-law. We know that the father-in-law was one of the key players in the attempt to overthrow the Renaldi rule. We also brought the Von Trokens in for questioning to determine if they had any involvement as well."

She didn't speak, but simply inclined her head slightly to indicate she had heard. They stood there, in silence, for some time. She continued to stare blankly ahead; but finally, her voice broke the silence. "They killed them, Joseph. Rupert and Phillipe – they were murdered. And Pierre, dear Pierre, has been treated horribly. The entire family, even the country, lost respect for him because of his decision…it must have been so hard for him…keeping his secret for all of these years. I fear I said some terrible things to him. I have a call in to him to try to set things straight, but I was told he had secluded himself for prayer. Then Charlotte and poor Mia…what would I have done if...?"

Her shoulders slumped and she clutched her stomach as the terror of the evening began to finally seep into her consciousness. Joseph supported her frame and held her close as he whispered his support into her ear. When he sensed the initial reaction had passed, he spoke gently to her. "Clarisse, my darling, may I make a suggestion?"

She nodded her head slightly before leaning into him. She allowed him to lead her over to the couch and gently lower her to a sitting position beside him. He stroked the tender flesh of her shoulder as he continued, "In less than eighteen hours, Mia will be crowned Queen and will assume primary responsibility for the well being of the citizens of Genovia – a burden you have been carrying on your own for far too long. Until that time, though, the people need you to be strong. You just need to hold it together for just a little while longer, alright? When the news is received that the coronation has gone as planned, the evil men are behind bars awaiting their fate, and the former Queen is off celebrating her much deserved honeymoon, there will be a sense that all is well in Genovia once again."

She smiled for the first time in hours – it was only a small smile, but it was there. Her voice was soft as she spoke, "I noticed you included the honeymoon in the series of events to take place tomorrow."

"But of course, my love. The Queen has served her country well for many years. Starting tomorrow, her needs will be served by her ever faithful husband."

She pushed aside the terror tenuously being held at bay in her mind to focus on the husky voice of her husband. "And what needs would that be, pray tell?"

Joseph smiled and adjusted his hold on her so she was now laying face up across his lap. He gently traced patterns along her forehead, lips, and throat. Her eyes closed as she finally allowed her body to relax some. "I'm afraid the Queen has many needs that must be addressed. The order of which will, of course, be up to her."

He touched her forehead. "First, there are the mental needs. You see the Queen has been through a lot lately and I believe she needs someone to provide a listening ear for her to work through the many jumbled thoughts running around in her head."

A small tear escaped from her closed eyes as she nodded, "Yes, I do believe there is much that she has to share…but only with you, my love."

He then let his finger follow a path over the tip of her nose to her cheek to catch the tear that escaped. Finishing the trail, his finger lightly grazed her lips, down her jaw line and over to her heart where he let his hand rest. "Then there are the emotional needs. My Queen has been hurt by some very evil people and they have caused her a great deal of distress. And while she needs to contain the emotions for a short time longer; once on her honeymoon, she is free to express all of the hurt, anger, and any other emotion she so chooses away from the public eye."

At his words, her hand covered his and pulled it to her lips. She placed a gentle kiss on his palm and then cradled her head in his hand. "I'm afraid that may take longer than the two weeks we have allotted for our honeymoon. I've spent a lifetime suppressing my emotions; I'm not sure I can reverse that in such a short span of time."

"Which is why I am glad we still have a lifetime to spend together; we have all the time in the world, my darling." His thumb brushed across her lips again before his hand journeyed downward. His hand came to rest fully on her chest and gently caressed as he continued to speak softly to her. Her body immediately responded to his touch and her eyes flew open. His eyes were dark with desire as he held her gaze. "Finally, there are the physical needs. I know I am personally looking forward to meeting every desire that my beautiful and sexy wife may express."

"And what if your wife has physical needs right now that must be met?" Her breathing had deepened as he continued to caress her. She found herself wanting even more of his touch.

At her words, Joseph realized she needed him physically tonight almost as a bandage to help hold the demons at bay until she was free to deal with them. They needed to be staved off for just one more night and she was asking for his help to do that. "Then, as your dutiful husband, it will be my pleasure to meet those needs for you."

She felt his hand move up to caress her face, her eyes closed in response to his gentle touch. She wanted to focus only on him and his touch. As his fingers grazed her lips, she drew one into her mouth, gently sucking. She heard his sharp intake of breath as she enjoyed the taste of his gentle hands. He pulled his finger out and let it create a moist trail down her throat. She felt his hand continue downward over her silk covered stomach and down to her thigh. He tried to pull the skirt of her dress up to allow him easier access; but was being highly unsuccessful due to the fuller skirt of the gown.

She smiled as she heard him whisper. "Care to offer a little assistance, my love? I can't seem to get past the yards of material that comprise your dress." He offered her a hand as she attempted to get up.

Once standing, she turned her back to him and then looked back over her shoulder. "Care to offer a little assistance, my love?"

He smiled as he stood and began to undo the zipper of her dress. With painstaking slowness, he unzipped the dress, kissing her back as each inch of flesh was exposed. Once at the bottom, he placed his hands inside the dress and ran them back up to the top. With a gentle push, the dress fell to the floor in pool of silk around her feet. She stepped out of her shoes, away from the dress and moved in front of Joseph.

He drank in the sight in front of him. The shadows and light emitted by the fire gave her an ethereal look. The light created an incandescent glow against her skin. "You look positively breathtaking, Clarisse."

She blushed under his compliment. Her hands moved under his jacket and quickly removed it from his body. "And you look positively overdressed." They made quick work of removing the remainder of his tuxedo which ended up on the floor next to her dress. Once he was clothed in only his trademark black silk boxers, she gently pushed him back to a sitting position on the couch.

She seated herself and began to kiss him. Their tongues began dueling and fighting to possess the other's mouth. Needing air, Joseph finally broke the kiss. He began to kiss her again with all of the intensity and emotion that had been suppressed for so many years. He noticed, however, that something seemed to be missing. Usually he could hear wonderful sounds emanating from deep within her as he paid homage to her body…

She felt Joseph break the kiss and then start again. The sensations created from their kiss were starting to fill her mind. Without realizing, she let down the barriers she had constructed in her mind, which allowed the feelings both pleasurable and terrible to slip into her consciousness.

"…_certainly look as if an illness had taken our King from us. No one would…more accurately…no one did…suspect foul play."_

She leaned in to Joseph, wrapping her arms around him, pulling him even closer.

_"To kill you, your Majesty."_

Her nails scraped across his back and she sought comfort from his strength.

"_It fairly guaranteed the success of a fatal accident…"_

She couldn't help it. Tears started to escape through her tightly shut eyelids.

He felt the moisture hit his shoulder. Just a few drops at first, then they were falling steadily. He pushed her back slightly, "What's wrong, love?"

"I'm sorry, Joseph. I find I am unable to relax enough to truly enjoy this. My thoughts keep turning towards much less pleasant topics."

He wiped her tears away with a gentle caress of his hands. "It's alright, Clarisse. Come on, let's go to bed. I have a few ideas to help you focus on more pleasurable topics."

She nodded and stood. She was surprised when Joseph scooped her into his arms and began to carry her into the bedroom. "Joseph, what are you doing?"

"I do believe this is a customary tradition for newlyweds, is it not? I was feeling rather deprived that I had not been given the opportunity to do this yet. Besides, everyone needs a little picking up now and again."

Her smile returned as she sought solace in the comfort of his strong arms and the steady beat of his heart. She remembered another dark time in her life when she had been granted a reprieve from her terror in Joseph's embrace.

_Back in time_

_She had been seeking peace in her private rose garden. Only a few months earlier, Rupert had died in his sleep. She was still mourning the loss of a good friend; and, as a citizen of Genovia, the loss of her King. She had been given little time to mourn as she had had to step in and run the country. Occasionally, though, she would convince Joseph to let her come to her private garden late at night. He would insist that she needed her sleep; and she would insist she needed the peace she found here. Tonight he had agreed and was standing, as always, a few feet behind her…just enough that he could be there in a flash if needed; but far enough away to allow her some privacy. _

_The fragrance of the roses were helping somewhat tonight; but she still felt troubled – as if something terrible were just looming outside of her grasp. Unfortunately, her instinct was right and a short time later Shades found them and shared the news that Phillipe had been killed in a car accident. The façade she had shakily constructed after Rupert's death crumbled at this news and her body along with it. She sank to the ground; but rather than find the cold, hard earth, she found the warmth of Joseph's body supporting her._

_She couldn't recall how long they had stayed like that. Finally she felt like she could stand and, with Joseph's help, made her way to her feet. Before she could try to walk, though, he swept her up in his arms and began to carry her back to the castle._

"_Joseph, what are you doing?"_

"_Just offering a little assistance to my Queen." The strength of his embrace washed away any resistance she might have mustered. It seemed every eye in the castle had followed their steps that night – not out of curiosity or shock over breach of protocol; but rather out of sadness for the grief that now consumed their monarch and the royal family._

_Joseph had stayed with her all night, just holding her and whispering words of comfort as she worked through the raw pain of losing yet another member of her family._

_Present day_

"I seem to recall another time when you provided this service for me. You don't do this for every maiden you find in distress, do you? " She spoke into his chest not wanting to even slightly break the contact.

It was his turn to smile, "Only for you, my love." He placed her on the bed after removing her remaining clothing. He decided a direct approach would be best to provide her with the greatest distraction. Even in the short time they had been together, he knew instinctively what brought her pleasure. He began to work his magic on her. It was as if her body was a musical instrument that he was a master at playing. He created a symphony that caused waves of pleasure to crash over her body. Her release provided the crescendo to the masterpiece they were creating together. With each measure, he filled her with the music of his love and pushed away the demons to the dark recesses of her mind.

He saw the peace now present on her gentle features and knew that she would make it through. She snuggled against him and settled into a peaceful sleep. His arm went protectively over her and he closed his eyes to join her in sleep.

The next morning he awoke to find her missing from the bed. He found her in the sitting room taking her tea. She was already dressed in the gold dress that she would wear to the coronation.

"What time is it? He asked her as he leaned down to kiss her good morning.

"Only a couple of hours until the coronation, I suggest that you start getting ready, my love."

He couldn't believe it was that late – he never slept in. "Why didn't you wake me, love?"

Her smile was priceless. "Well, I suspected that you were quite exhausted from all of your husbandly duties last night; and I wanted you well rested before your honeymoon that is scheduled to start later today."

He grabbed a cup of coffee and a roll as he headed towards the shower. "Then perhaps you should request more coffee and see if Mia has any of those energy bars she's always raving about from America as I'm certain I will need them to keep up with my wife's insatiable appetite!"

She laughed at his statement. "Indeed I shall check with her. Oh, and Joseph?"

He stopped before entering the bathroom, "Yes, love?"

"Thank you for last night. You are truly my knight in shining armor. I can't imagine surviving the horrors of my past, the terrors of my present, or the loneliness that would be my future if you weren't a part of my life."

"And I cannot imagine my life without you. I love you with everything that I am, Clarisse."

"And I you. Now off to the shower with you or you'll be late to see your granddaughter crowned Queen."

"I thought Knights to the Queen were never late…"

"Joseph…" her tone told him he needed to get moving and that the teasing would have to wait until later.

"I know, I know…off to the shower with me. Would you care to offer a little assistance?"

"Joseph!"

* * *

Please R&R - Thank you!

* * *


	20. End of an Era

Thanks to those of you who read and reviewed - I really appreciate it. Special thanks to my beta, RevSue! You're the best!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 20: End of an Era

The entire palace was buzzing with excitement over the coronation. The members of Parliament had arrived, representatives from the church were there, Helen, Andrew with Lady Alyssa, Nicholas…everyone was anxiously awaiting the beginning of the ceremony. Television sets were tuned in all over Genovia to see their beloved Queen transfer the power to rule the country over to her granddaughter. News of the events of last night had spread quickly and there were nervous currents running throughout the entire population.

There was a sense of calm, however, inside the royal suites. Mia had visited with Nicholas earlier in the morning and was now being tended to by her lady's maids. Paulo had already been to see Mia and was now tending to Queen Clarisse. Joseph watched as Paulo used his magic to remove any lingering signs of the stress from the last twenty four hours that Clarisse had been through. Even though she seemed more at peace today, there were still some residual shadows that would have been evident if not for the skillful work of the expert. Paulo had seemed uncharacteristically quiet as he worked. He seemed to understand the importance of what was to take place today.

"Paulo is finished, your Majesty" he announced quietly after tucking the last strands of hair into place before putting the small crown on her head.

She exhaled and turned slowly to see herself in the mirror on the dresser. Seeing proof that all evidence of what was hidden below the surface was carefully concealed, she smiled up at him. "Much better, Paulo. Thank you."

He took her hand and gently kissed it once. "The honor is all mine, your Majesty. It has been a privilege to serve you and your granddaughter today."

Paulo, along with Olivia, left to give Clarisse some time before the ceremony began. As they were leaving, Charlotte entered. "If I may have a moment of your time, your Majesty?"

She smiled at her assistant. "Of course, Charlotte, how are you feeling today?"

"Much better, thank you. As long as I don't have to run in any marathons, I should be fine."

"That is good news, indeed. And I'm certain there are no marathons on the schedule, correct?" she smiled as she asked the question.

"Yes ma'am, that is correct."

Both women stood looking at each other. Joseph sensed that perhaps he should give them a few moments alone. He stepped toward Clarisse and kissed her gently on the head. "My dear, if you don't mind, I think I'll check one last time on the security before the ceremony begins."

She recognized that he was bowing out gracefully to allow her some privacy. She cupped his cheek, "I think that's a wonderful idea. Thank you, Joseph." Her hand lingered for just a moment as she closed her eyes in silent thanks for the wonderful man that stood before her.

He turned his head and kissed her palm. "Until later then, my love." He squeezed Charlotte's shoulder and smiled at her as he exited. He knew this would be a difficult day for both women as they were saying good bye to an era. Although Charlotte would continue to serve in her official capacity, the service would be to Queen Mia rather than Clarisse.

As the door closed behind Joseph, Clarisse gestured to Charlotte. "Would you like to sit down?"

Charlotte shook her head no and tried to find the right words to say to her friend, her Queen. The tears threatened to spill from both women's eyes. "Come now, Charlotte. Paulo will not be happy if he has to come back in here to do my face again."

Their laughter broke the seriousness of the moment, "Well, we mustn't let that happen, your Majesty."

Clarisse turned very serious as she looked tenderly at her assistant. "Charlotte…I…I find I am at a loss for words to convey my thoughts at this moment."

"I understand, your Majesty."

"Yes. Yes, you always have. You have been a wonderful assistant and an even better friend. Next to Joseph, there is no one who has known and understood me as well as you have. You went well above your job requirements. I will never be able to thank you for the way you took care of me and tended to the millions of details that I could have never handled on my own. Your loyalty, devotion, and friendship…well…I am forever grateful."

"It has been my honor to serve you, your Majesty. And, although I shall enjoy serving Princess Mia…well Queen Amelia, I shall miss you terribly. I…" the tears spilled from her eyes.

Clarisse closed the space between them, putting her arms around her and drawing her into an embrace. "I certainly hope that we shall remain friends." She separated a bit from her. "As a matter of fact, I was hoping that our friendship would continue to deepen. I'm afraid I've grown quite fond of you."

"And I you, your Majesty."

"Of course, we'll have to work on you calling me by my name rather than 'your Majesty'."

"That may take some time; but perhaps some day." Charlotte backed away, took Clarisse's hand and kneeled before her. "Today, however, you are still my Queen and I have always been and will forever be your faithful servant. It has been an honor to be of service to you, your Majesty"

Charlotte touched her forehead to the back of Clarisse's hand signifying the deep love and respect she had for her Queen. Clarisse clasped her other hand over Charlotte's and pulled her to her feet. She smiled and nodded her gratitude recognizing the symbolic gesture Charlotte had just made to her. They hugged one more time before Charlotte excused herself to make the final preparations for the Eagle to fly for the last time.

Clarisse put on the jacket portion of her dress and made her way to the throne room. She spun slowly looking at all the portraits of the Renaldi monarchs who had gone before her and noted the space left for those who would come after her.

For a moment she allowed herself to swell with pride at being part of such a great tradition and for the courage she had displayed in making the decisions and sacrifices that would allow the Renaldi rule to continue.

She sighed…her sacrifices had been many. From denying herself true love for so long to almost losing herself completely to duty and the monarchy. She walked over to the throne and ran her hand over the intricate carvings. She sat, for the last time, on the throne remembering the many hours she had spent in this place. She had listened to and cared for the people of Genovia for so long…she wasn't sure how to let that go. She sat back on the throne and closed her eyes…just remembering.

She didn't hear or see him come in – had no idea how long he had been there. When she opened her eyes, he was there – kneeling before the throne. She sat up straight and looked at him with love in her eyes.

"If I may? I would like an audience with the Queen, your Majesty." He spoke quietly.

"What is your dilemma, young man?"

"I fear I have been deceiving a woman I love very much for many years now."

"I see. What was the nature of the deceit?"

"I'm afraid I was less than honest with her about my reasoning for decisions I made a long time ago. This resulted in harm to our relationship that lasted for far too many years."

"That is not good, young man. However, if the reason for your deceit was honorable…perhaps there can be restitution."

"They were most honorable, your Majesty. I deceived her to protect her. Do you think she will forgive me?"

"Hmmm, that depends. What have you brought for my table?" Her mouth curled into a small smile as she asked this question.

He smiled in return. "I'm afraid all I have is a blessing to offer – for continued prosperity and success to the Renaldi family."

"I think that is more than sufficient, my dear." She stood and practically ran into his arms. "Oh Pierre, I'm so glad you're here! I tried calling several times. I wanted to apologize for the horrible way I've treated you over the years because of your abdication. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Pierre relished being in his mother's arms again. He felt cherished and loved as if he was a small boy again receiving the love that only a mother can give. "Of course, Mother. All is forgiven. I'm just glad you're safe and that these men are finally behind bars."

She hugged him again. "So, let's go find Joseph. I know he would love to see you and we haven't much time before the ceremony begins."

Pierre laughed. "How do you think I found you, Mother? Joseph told me where you were."

"But, how did he know where I was? I was alone when I came here from my suite."

Pierre smiled at her, "Mother, you should know by now that you're never alone and Joseph always knows where you are – even when he's not around."

Her countenance brightened ever further as she thought of her beloved husband and the way he was always watching over her. "Indeed, my son, I should know. Come. Let's get you settled in. I'm afraid I must get to my appointed place soon or both Charlotte and Joseph will come looking for me!"

"Ah, but I thought Queens were never late, Mother." Pierre couldn't resist teasing her.

She put her arm through his as she replied, "I'm afraid that today may be the one exception, my son. Better not to chance it."

Mother and son walked out of the throne room with locked arms. Just before exiting, Clarisse turned and looked at the room with a slight sadness that, in a few hours, things would never be the same again.

A short time later, Clarisse found herself standing at the entrance way to the balcony that she would enter on and then descend the staircase in sync with Mia to the lower level where the ceremony would occur.

She gave the signal that she was ready and through the small devices that Charlotte and the security team kept in their ears, they communicated that fact to each other. Joseph was waiting with her and would remain upstairs for a short time before joining her on the main level.

She heard the cadence of the Royal Guard begin as they marched in. The excitement in the air was almost palpable. She turned and faced Joseph, taking a deep breath as he placed the formal, heavy crown on her head.

"Good luck my dear; and, may I say, it has been an honor to serve under you as your head of security." He leaned in to kiss her on the cheek and then whispered in her ear, "And, as your husband, I look forward to serving under you later tonight!"

She blushed as she thought of her upcoming honeymoon Although it wasn't like they had waited over this past week, it would be the first time they would be together without any interruptions, duty, or responsibility to get in the way. She had to admit that the thought of that frightened her more than a little; but, she would deal with that later. It was now time for Genovia to crown a new Queen. "You are incorrigible, Joseph." she replied as she swatted him playfully on the arm.

As she stepped onto the balcony, her heart filled with pride at the beautiful sight her granddaughter made as she entered from the opposite side. Mia wore the customary white gown with gold accents. The white signifying, as it did in weddings, purity and a new beginning. The gold representing the royal blood which flowed through her veins. Clarisse's dress was entirely gold in color representing her reign coming full cycle and that the time had come to turn the rule over to another.

She locked eyes with Mia; and, for a moment, they stood there communicating silently all of the joy, hope, and fear over what had and would transpire as Mia took her rightful place among the Renaldi rulers.

_Flashback_

_Clarisse stepped out of the side room and walked to the top of the stairs. Across the room, Rupert had entered in a similar manner. Although very young, he exuded a power that she found exciting and terrifying all at the same time. They had been married only two weeks earlier and had just returned from their honeymoon. Now he was being crowned King of Genovia and she, Queen. He had warned her that their reprieve from duty would be brief…she just had not realized at the time how true his words had been. From the moment she uttered the words, "I solemnly promise so to do.", her life had been changed forever – duty came first; and, often, was all that mattered. For over 40 years, there had been only duty. And now as soon as Mia uttered those same words in just a few minutes, her life would change forever again._

She mentally shook herself and smiled at Mia before they turned to head down the stairs. She took her place next to the throne and felt the weight of the crown being lifted from her head and placed on Mia's. She felt it was appropriate that it weighed so much as it symbolized the burden of duty and responsibility that came with wearing the crown. It also represented the end of her reign and the beginning of her life with Joseph.

Mia turned to look at her grandmother before speaking her oath. Clarisse beamed with pride and there was a glint of humor in her eyes as she recalled the day she told Mia she was a princess.

_Flashback_

"_You are a princess…"_

"_Shut up!"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

Indeed they had come a long way from that day. This time Mia responded with something more appropriate than "Shut up!"

"I solemnly promise so to do." And just like that, an era ended. She felt Joseph come to stand beside her and take her arm. She decided that while it may be the end of one very long chapter in her life, she was excited about how the next chapter would be written. It was starting with a honeymoon with the man she loved more than anything else…how bad could that be? They both smiled at each other as they watched Mia make her way to the end of the Royal Guard while Genovia's national anthem was being sung by all the guests – including Lionel (who had insisted on being released so he could attend), Elsie Kentworthy (Clarisse had wanted to revoke her press pass, but Joseph had talked her out of it), and even the Von Trokens. Then the final announcement that made it official:

"Presenting her Majesty, Amelia Mignonette Thermopolis Renaldi…Queen of Genovia."

_Several hours later_

"Good bye, Prime Minister.

Thank you for your continual support over the past several years. I would not have wanted to attempt to take on Parliament without you. It is good to know that Mia will have you by her side."

"I look forward to it. I suspect there will never be a dull moment."

Clarisse and Joseph laughed at the Prime Minister's statement especially since, they decided, he had no idea how true that statement really was.

"Well, my dear, that was the last of our honored guests." Joseph put his arm around her as they made their way from the grand ball room.

Mia walked along beside them. "So are you two leaving tonight for your honeymoon?"

"Yes."

"No."

Joseph and Clarisse responded in unison. Mia laughed, "It's good that you two have this all worked out and have communicated so well!"

"Joseph, what do you mean that we are leaving tonight? I couldn't possibly get ready in such a short time."

"Darling, you've had a lifetime to get ready; and, besides, Olivia and Priscilla have packed everything as I instructed."

"Well suppose I had something special that I wanted to bring along?" she teased.

"Then I can wait a few minutes while you run up and get it!"

"You most definitely are incorrigible! I did want to spend some time with Pierre, though."

"I've already spoken to him and he will be staying for an extended visit, so there will be plenty of time for visiting and catching up when we return."

"So I have nothing to say in this matter? Only three hours since turning the crown over to Mia and already my authority is gone."

"Oh, Gramma, you'll always be our Queen; but when it comes to your personal life, we just have to help push you in the right direction."

Clarisse made one of her faces she had become known for when she didn't like the turn of events; but, to her credit, she didn't comment further on it. Instead she locked her arms through Joseph's and Mia's and, arm in arm, the Royal family made their way back to their private suites. As the doors to the ballroom were opened to allow their exit, she tossed one quick look back at the throne sitting in the middle of the room. She looked to Mia and then to Joseph and then led them through the doors as, together, they ushered in a new era.

* * *

Please R & R - Thank you. 


	21. Free

Thanks to everyone for your patience. Please note this is the honeymoon chapter and while I made every effort to tone it down, it is the honeymoon so it is filled with adult material - please consider yourself duly warned!

Thanks to everyone for your kind reviews and your patience for the story to be told!

Enjoy

O o O o O

Chapter 21: Free

Evening had settled on Genovia and the festivities of the day had ended. The Palace was quiet as all the guests had gone home. There was a small gathering in Mia's suite that included Nicholas, Helen, Patrick, Trevor, and Lily. Joseph and Clarisse had popped in to say good bye as they were leaving for the airport.

"Are you sure you'll be alright, Mia?" Clarisse asked, still concerned about her security.

"I'll be fine, Gramma. You two go – have fun! I'll try not to destroy the country while you're gone!" Mia teased.

"Amelia! Don't sass your grandmother – especially not about that. Now come and give me a hug before we leave."

Mia embraced her grandmother, "Thanks for everything, Grandma, I love you!"

"I love you too, Amelia." She separated from Mia. "Good bye everyone."

Joseph and Clarisse made their way to the limo. Joseph opened the door and got in first, so she wouldn't have to slide. As he got in the seat facing the back of the car, she followed suit and sat next to him. The driver closed the door behind her. "Joseph, I'm still worried about Amelia…oh, hello." She had just noticed the couple sitting at the back of the limo.

They responded, "Hello, your majesty."

She kept a smile plastered on her face as she had no idea who these people were and why they were in her limo. She decided to be diplomatic, "Will you be traveling with Joseph and I?"

Joseph chuckled as he interjected, "My dear, please allow me to introduce Julie and James. I'm sure you've noticed they have a striking resemblance to you and me?"

She hadn't been able to take her eyes off of the couple, even as Joseph spoke, because she was contemplating just that. "Yes. I did notice that."

"They are what we refer to as body doubles in the security business. They will accompany us to the airport and they will board Genovia One while we wait in the car. Then you and I will take separate transportation to the location I've selected for our honeymoon." He noted the look of confusion on Clarisse's face. "It's just an extra security measure, my dear."

"I see." She turned back from Joseph to look at the couple sitting across from them. It was almost as though she was looking in a mirror. "You haven't lived in Genovia for long, have you? I dare say with the striking resemblance you bear to myself and Joseph, I'm certain I would have heard about you."

Julie smiled at Clarisse, "No ma'am, I actually live in England and James is from America. Joseph found us and flew us over here just a couple of days ago in anticipation of your departure. And, if I may, congratulations on your marriage and on your granddaughter becoming Queen. I'm sure you are very proud."

Clarisse beamed as she replied, "I am very proud of her. Joseph and I both believe that she will be a great Queen. Thank you for your kind words. Also, thank you for doing this. I certainly hope that you will not be in any danger."

"I'm sure she will make a fine Queen, your Majesty. Don't worry, we'll be fine; we are trained for such things; however, you're welcome."

They rode the rest of the way in companionable silence. Upon arrival at the airport, the limo pulled into the hangar. As it was late in the evening, they were aided by the cover of darkness which allowed Julie and James to board the plane without any worry that someone watching from a distance might recognize them as imposters.

Once Genovia One had taken off, Clarisse and Joseph climbed into his Jaguar and took off from the airport. Once outside the perimeter of the airport, Clarisse spoke, "So, would you care to explain what all of that was? I thought you assured me that those responsible for the attempted overthrow were behind bars?"

"Everyone that we know of; however, when it comes to your safety, I'm not willing to take any chances. I've spent a lifetime protecting you; and I don't intend any harm to come your way now."

"And what about Amelia? What of her safety? She was the primary target. How could we have left her there alone?" Clarisse was growing more concerned by the moment.

Joseph smiled slightly, "Clarisse, my love, Mia has Shades, Lionel and the entire complement of the Royal Guard, who is currently on high alert to look after her. I promise you, she will be safe."

Realizing that Joseph would have covered all bases, Clarisse relaxed somewhat. "I'm sorry, Joseph, I was just alarmed when I saw those people – our doubles – in the limo. It was unexpected and slightly disconcerting." She admonished him slightly.

He reached over and put his hand on her thigh as he continued to drive. "I'm sorry, dear; it had to be that way. No one could know they were in there or we would have lost the element of surprise. It was all probably entirely unnecessary, but I wanted to take all prudent precautions."

"I understand and appreciate your caution." She was silent for a few moments. Even though it was too dark to see outside the window, she stared out of it as she spoke her next words. "May I ask you a question?"

Her question and tone caught him off guard a bit. "Certainly, my dear, you may ask me anything."

"I'm certain that you knew, in your head, that Mia was the one that Paul would shoot as she was the last of the bloodline to the throne. So why protect me and not her?"

He sighed. He knew this would come up at some point; but he had hoped it would be after they had been away for a while. "The heart does things for reason – that reason cannot understand. Right or wrong, Clarisse, I made the decision with my heart and not my head."

"What if something had happened to Mia?" There wasn't anger or even accusation in her question, just a hint of sorrow from concern over what could have happened to her only grandchild – especially if she had lived and Mia had not.

"I would have never forgiven myself. However, for the first time in my life, I considered the duty I had to myself. I had just found you, after a life time of waiting for you. I could not bear to lose you. I hope you can understand that."

She didn't respond – just continued to look out the window as they drove to their destination. Joseph decided he would give her time to work through everything. A lot had happened in a short amount of time; and she needed time to process it all. He left his hand on her thigh and gently caressed it as they drove on in silence.

About an hour later, she turned and looked at him, "Where are we going? As I recall, you never mentioned to me where we would be honeymooning."

Joseph smiled. She really didn't like surprises; and he had thrown a lot her way lately. "We are headed to a very private place where you and I can spend some much needed time together."

"And where are our doubles headed?" There was a slight grin on her face as she asked the question.

Joseph returned her smile, "They are flying over to Paris, France. Upon arrival, they will be whisked away to a hotel room that has been reserved in our name. They will order room service and hang out in the room for two weeks until they fly back to Genovia and arrive at the airport around the same time we do. We will then take the limo home and they will, the next day, be flown back to their respective countries."

She couldn't help but chuckle, "Well, you certainly seem to have it all coordinated. Is there a reason they get to go to Paris and I'm apparently traveling to the ends of the earth in a car?"

"Not the ends of the earth, my love – just the ends of Genovia."

"So I'm not even going to leave the country for my honeymoon?" She pouted.

Joseph's hand moved to the inside of her thigh as his hand rested very close to her center, "Oh I plan to take you to a whole different world many times during the next couple of weeks."

Her breath caught and she felt her body warm instantly at the intimacy of his caress. "Well, why didn't you just say that?" she breathily replied. Feeling a need inside her growing quickly, she asked in the same husky voice, "Are we almost there?"

Joseph let his hand caress her leg and allowed his fingers to brush up against the now alert area. "Not too much longer now." He continued his caresses as he wound through the back roads that would take them to their remote getaway.

He looked over expecting a verbal response. Instead her head was back exposing her long neck; he could see her breathing had increased. Her hands were gripping the arm rests on either side and her hips were instinctually moving against his hand. "Let yourself go, Clarisse. It's just you and I. No one else around –no one to interrupt or judge…just let go – be free."

She heard his instructions and considered his words. She wanted to…wanted to let go of her inhibitions; but years of being in the public eye - worrying about always saying or doing the right thing was hard to dismiss. She felt his hand continue to lightly touch her. He was slowly driving her mad with her own desires and needs. Something small inside of her gave away. It wasn't anything that would result in a total shift in her mindset…no, that would take a long time to come about. This was just a beginning.

Her right hand went to the switch that would recline her seat and her left hand lifted off of the armrest to begin caressing her own body.

Joseph did his best to keep his eyes on the road to avoid running them into a ditch; but watching her body move in response to both his and her touches was almost more than he could stand. His own body was beginning to respond as he heard soft moans of pleasure escaping from her lips. He forced himself to keep his breathing even. It was getting harder to focus on driving. He made a decision- he wanted to see how far she would go. He moved her hand to where his had been only moments ago. She brought herself out of her haze momentarily to look questioningly at him. His statement was barely above a whisper, "Take care of yourself, my love. I want to get us to our cabin quickly and safely; but I don't want to miss this either."

She seemed hesitant, "Joseph…I…I've never…"

He touched her face. "Consider it a gift for me. Please Clarisse – there are not words to adequately express how absolutely beautiful and desirable you look right now."

Another little piece of her inner reserve broke away, "For you…I will try, my love." She kissed his palm, laid back and then resumed learning her body and how to bring pleasure to it.

Joseph watched her out of the corner of his eye. He would have given anything to have been pulling into the drive right now so he could focus his full attention on watching his beautiful wife shed some of her inhibitions.

She called out his name as she finished. She turned to look at Joseph, grateful the darkness that now covered the embarrassed blush that crept up her face.

He was the first to speak, "Thank you, love, that was a most beautiful sight to see. My only regret is that I could not give my full attention to watching you. Perhaps next time?"

She lowered her head before responding, "Oh, I don't think I could do that again. It certainly wasn't very proper."

Joseph fought to hide his smile. So _now_ she was worried about being proper. "Well, I would never ask you to do something you didn't find enjoyable."

Her gaze quickly found his, "I didn't say it wasn't enjoyable…I said it wasn't proper."

He loved playing these mind games with her. He felt like it kept both of them young. "So, if I had, shall we say, joined you a few moments ago, that would have been proper?"

"I…" she paused for a minute trying to think this through. She knew he was setting her up, she just wasn't sure how! "That would be different." There, that was a valid argument… the best she could come up with at the moment. She found her mind was still a little hazy in her afterglow.

"Just so I understand. It's alright if I bring you to complete and utter fulfillment while driving down the road; but not for you to do that for yourself. Hmm…guess I have a lot to learn about how to be proper."

She smiled, realizing that she really didn't have a valid argument other than her own propriety and self-imposed barriers. "Yes. Well, perhaps we both have a lot to learn." That was the most she would concede.

Joseph smiled, realizing that was as close to admitting he may have a point that he was going to get from her. He took her hand and kissed it, then continued to hold it. "Perhaps."

Her hand now rested on top of his thigh. With her new found piece of courage, she let her fingers splay out towards his center. What she encountered surprised her. She looked up at him quizzically, "Joseph?"

He smiled at her again, "I did say that it was a beautiful thing to watch. I found it very…exciting."

She decided that two could play at his game and she began to tease him. The quizzical look was now replaced with a decidedly wicked one. "I should say so, love. Please tell me we're almost there." She was growing impatient. She had to endure this long car ride and a week of brief, stolen moments with Joseph after her wedding before enjoying the solitude and freedom of her honeymoon. Despite her reservations about what her future would hold, she wanted to embrace this new freedom and enjoy discovering this new part of her life.

She continued her caresses, much to Joseph's chagrin; however, she kept them light enough to keep him very stimulated, but was careful not to "over do" it. Joseph continued to try to control his breathing and focus on the road. He spotted the driveway…and not a moment too soon. He pulled in and as soon as the car was in park and the ignition turned off, he was out and making his way around the car. Clarisse had opted, for the first time she could remember, to not wait for the door to be opened for her.

As she stepped out of the car, he had her by the shoulders and fiercely claimed her mouth. She moved back until she found herself delightfully sandwiched between the non-moving steel of the car and the hard planes of Joseph's body. His tongue demanded entrance and she obliged. His hands were everywhere, covering as much of her body as he could. He broke the kiss long enough to speak as he pressed himself even further into her, "Do you feel what you do to me, Clarisse? Only you can create this kind of need in me…and only you can fill it." Before she could respond, he claimed her mouth again hungrily and she found herself being swept away in the tide of sensations coursing throughout her body.

Suddenly she felt the cool night air on her back and realized Joseph had pulled her blouse away from its tucked position and was undoing the buttons on the front. She imagined they painted quite an interesting picture; and realized if she didn't get them inside soon, she would become more of an exhibitionist than she ever thought possible. She broke the kiss this time, "Joseph...I think we should take this inside."

He nuzzled her neck while his hands went to her now exposed lace covered breasts. "Ahhh...Joseph! Seriously, we can't do this outside!"

He grinned as he whispered in her ear, "Clarisse, my love, there is no one around for miles and miles. Why do you think I chose…the ends of the earth…as you so eloquently put it?"

She fought for breath to speak as it was now coming in very shallow doses from her lungs. "Joseph. Please darling. I think I've stretched my boundaries enough for one day. Agreed?"

He smiled into her soft neck. He could feel, with his lips, her pulse racing just under the surface of her skin. "Indeed you have, my love. Come let's go inside."

They moved quickly to the door, continuing to touch and taste each other at intervals along with way. Joseph retrieved the keys from his pocket and finally was able to still his hands long enough to open the door. Clothes were dispensed of quickly and left strewn across the floor as they made their way to thick rug on the floor that covered the area between the fireplace and couch.

Anxious to finish what had been started over an hour ago in the car, Clarisse managed to get Joseph on his back on the floor near the couch. Their actions, though impatient, were filled with an intense love for each other. Clarisse felt as though he were reaching and touching the center of her innermost being. They continued to love each other until time stood still as their souls joined their bodies and minds uniting them completely just before spiraling over the edge and shattering their senses into a million tiny fragments of pleasure.

Clarisse collapsed on to Joseph's body, a light sheen covering both of them due to their exertion. She was the first to speak. "That was…"

"Cataclysmic?" he offered.

"I was going to say intense, but I believe cataclysmic does it justice, as well."

Both lay in silence for awhile as they slowly floated back to earth. Finally Joseph spoke, "Darling?"

She decided that she couldn't even move to respond. She simply muttered, "Umhm" into his shoulder where her head now rested.

"I thought Queens did not lie on the floor." He couldn't resist teasing her on this.

She smiled into his shoulder and slowly pushed herself up so she could look him in the eyes as she responded, "I'm so sorry Joseph; I didn't think it would happen that quickly to you."

He was confused now, "What would happen, love?"

"Your losing your powers of observation within just a few hours of your retirement." She was smiling broadly now.

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Well, first of all, my love I am not, technically, on the floor – you are; and I, am resting comfortably on you. Second, in case you have forgotten, as of a few hours ago, I am no longer Queen."

His smile matched hers now, "Touché, my love. Indeed you are correct – it was my mistake."

"Would you like to sit up? I wouldn't want to cause any lasting damage to your mature joints." She teased.

He responded by tickling her rib cage causing her to sit up abruptly as she laughed, "Joseph! You are pure evil." He had followed her up and she was now straddling his lap, his back up against the couch.

"And you love every ounce of me, don't you?" He shot back at her as his arms went around her, pulling her into his embrace. Her blue eyes, now sparkling directly in front of his face, were tinged with merriment and love. "Oh yes, I do and I intend to spend the rest of my life proving to you exactly how much."

"Oh Clarisse, I am the luckiest man alive."

"Indeed. Now stop talking and make love to me properly."

"Yes, ma'am; as you wish."

With that, the verbal conversation ended and they began communicating their love through touch. They moved slower, more deliberately as they took time to learn each other; tasting, touching, pleasing. As they moved to allow each other the freedom to touch, Clarisse felt the plush material of the rug come into contact with her back. Her voice sounded very husky as she spoke, "Well, you've finally done it, Joseph. You've gotten me on the floor."

His voice seemed to mirror her own, "Correction, my love, I plan on 'taking' you on the floor until you float above it."

"Why didn't you just say so? I would have let you "take" me on the floor much earlier then."

"Now you tell me!" he growled before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss that left her senses reeling. Despite the fierceness of his kiss, his touch remained soft and their passion built at a gradual pace until Clarisse did feel as though she were floating on a cloud far above any hardwood floors – rising high above the universe, brazenly defying gravity.

She felt herself being raised, in reality, to the welcoming soft cushions of the couch. Joseph felt that, despite what she may claim, she really didn't need to be between him and a floor. Queen or not, that was just too much to ask of his beautiful wife. She felt him touching her physically, emotionally and spiritually. Never had she felt as utterly and completely loved as she did by this man – the love of her life.

As they relaxed from their most recent activity, Clarisse realized that she had to tell Joseph everything. As much as she feared losing him or his recriminations for her activities, she didn't want anything to come between them…ever again. She just had to find the right time to tell him.

The next several days passed with Clarisse and Joseph discussing the joy of their present and the promise of their future together. Joseph had decidedly steered away from any discussions of the past. He knew that when Clarisse was ready, she would bring it up.

"Let's go riding on the horses along the beach today. Shall we, Joseph?" Clarisse asked, wanting to explore the beach front a bit. She loved the ocean and had always regretted that she got to spend little time there.

"I think that's a lovely idea, my dear." Joseph had a great idea and just needed to scout out the perfect spot. "I'll get the horses ready and you get changed into your riding clothes. I'll meet you in the stables in a few minutes, ok?"

Clarisse, giddy with excitement, grabbed Joseph and kissed him, "It's a deal. I'll change in a flash."

Joseph chuckled. Clarisse rarely changed in a flash. Oh she could get undressed quickly when, shall we say, other priorities were demanding attention. The dressing quickly part, however, had always seemed to elude her. To his surprise, she made it out to the stables in about fifteen minutes dressed in her riding gear. Joseph stopped saddling the horses to admire her. The pants, tight by design, clung wickedly to his wife's form. The white blouse was buttoned up, but she had opted to leave three, or possibly four, undone at the top which, when she moved just right, exposed a beautiful expanse of freckled skin. Her voice broke through his observations, "Joseph? Are you alright? You still feel up to going, don't you?" Her naivety when it came to the effect she had on him was very endearing and he loved to tease her about it.

"Oh, I'm definitely starting to feel up…alright!" At first she was confused, but then caught his meaning.

"Joseph, really, it's not like you have been deprived of late." She tried to keep a serious face, even as she inwardly grinned, pleased with the effect her attire had on him.

He closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her pulling her close, "Ah, but I have many, many years of deprivation to make up for."

She giggled as his mouth found the ticklish spot on her neck and nuzzled. "Joseph! Seriously, I want to go for a ride."

Joseph ignored the possible double entendre of her words and offered a lift to her horse. She just laughed and placed her foot in the stirrup, swung her leg over the sturdy steed, and grabbed the reigns as she lighted gently in the saddle. "Do I seem incompetent to you in some way?" She teased.

He laughed out loud, "Most definitely not, my love; most definitely not!" He mounted his horse and came along side her. "Shall we ride?"

The two took off at a trot and slowly increased to a canter as they made their way along the beach. They rode in companionable silence, occasionally pointing out an interesting site or feature in the landscape. The sun sparkled beautifully off of the water creating a picturesque afternoon. As they turned to head back, Clarisse urged her horse into a gallop, enjoying the ocean air whip against her face. Joseph, too, followed in kind; but decided the view of his wife being so carefree was such a beautiful sight, that he kept a decent viewing distance between them.

They arrived back at the cabin, slightly winded from the pace but exhilarated at the same time. "Oh, Joseph, that was wonderful!"

"It was wonderful and beautiful; both the scenery and my lovely wife." He offered her a hand to dismount from her horse and pulled her close. Her hair was tousled by the wind, her cheeks flushed and she looked positively radiant. He wanted to drag her into the barn and have his way with her right then and there; but opted for a small amount of restraint as he had a very special evening planned. "Why don't you go have a nice soak in the tub and change into something comfortable for this evening? I have a surprise for you."

Her eyes twinkled at the mention of a surprise. While she didn't care for them usually, she always enjoyed Joseph's surprises for her. "Alright; what time should I be ready by?"

Joseph considered his answer carefully and factored in that she was usually late. He wanted to leave by 6:30 p.m. "Six o'clock, my love."

Clarisse embraced Joseph and kissed him passionately. The euphoria she felt from her ride had freed her a little more from the restraints of duty that had held her for so long. She decided that she enjoyed this new sense of freedom and direction her life was taking. The fear she had been experiencing was being replaced by excitement. She didn't know what the future held; but she knew it contained Joseph and it had the potential for more horseback rides along the beach and many other things she had wanted for so long. So much more…freedom than she had ever known in her life; and, that was enough for her to know right now."

It was a strange sensation; but Joseph could have sworn he sensed something different in Clarisse. Nothing overt, nothing extreme; but a subtle shift in her demeanor. It was as if she was slowly releasing herself from those invisible bonds that had held her captive for so many years. He broke the kiss off as he knew if they continued down this course, he would not have her surprise ready in time. Her face was flushed and bright as he gazed into her beautiful eyes. The hand that rested on her cheek moved slightly so his thumb could graze over her lips. Her breathing and pulse had quickened in response to their kiss, "I love you, Clarisse."

"I love you, too, Joseph. I suppose I should go and get ready now?" She wanted to stay and continue the course their kiss had started.

Joseph sensed where her thoughts were headed, "Yes, love, please. I promise it will be worth the wait and I'll finish what I just started, ok?" He placed a kiss on top of her forehead.

She was disappointed; but knew Joseph was always true to his word, "I'll hold you to that, mister." She caressed his cheek in her trademark fashion and then turned toward the cabin to prepare for her evening.

An hour or so later, she presented herself for Joseph's inspection. He had returned a short time ago from setting up the surprise and had quickly changed into black pants, which reminded Clarisse of loose, comfortable lounge pants. His black shirt was buttoned in the front; however, he had left a few undone to allow her a very nice view of his muscular chest.

She had chosen a white cotton sun dress that held itself on her frame with pink satin ribbons which tied above each shoulder. Small pink, satin bows provided decorative elements down the bodice portion of the dress. The skirt fell just below her knees. She had a soft pink, light fleece jacket draped over her arms in preparation for any night chill that may come her way. She had even taken the time, Joseph noted, to paint her fingernails and toes a soft, pearly pink to complete the ensemble. He placed a kiss on each shoulder, "You are as beautiful as the summer sky, my love."

Her pink tipped fingernails grazed over his exposed chest and she leaned in to kiss him. "And you, my dear Joseph, are…mmm…incredibly sexy." She accentuated the comment that was whispered near his cheek, with a nibble on his ear. Joseph felt every ounce of blood in his body race to a central location. This evening she knew exactly what affect she was having on him and decided that she enjoyed it very much. "Shall we go? You know how impatient I am when it comes to surprises and I have a surprise for you tonight as well!"

Joseph fought to remain control and took a few calming breaths, "I most certainly do, my dear." He took her hand as they began to walk along the beach. As they began to stroll, barefoot, along the beach, he lifted her hand that was clasped in his and placed a kiss on the back of it.

She smiled, remembering the first time Joseph had kissed her hand in that manner the evening of the Independence Day Ball in San Francisco. That time the kiss had been sweet and celebratory, perhaps with a hint of promise about what the future might hold. Tonight it was filled with love and a promise as well that dealt with a much closer future.

They walked, hand in hand, for a while longer until Clarisse saw where they were headed – her surprise! About fifty feet ahead was an area that had been surrounded by candles that were situated in paper bags with sand to hold them steady creating the ambience of a candlelit dinner. The candles surrounded a blanket with a few pillows to assist "maturing" joints, as Joseph had put it. There was a picnic basket that contained their dinner and a bottle of wine chilling in a bucket.

"Oh Joseph, it is perfect! What a wonderful surprise!"

They made themselves comfortable and began to enjoy their picnic. They opened the wine and Joseph proposed a toast. "To our past, our present, and our future."

"Hear, hear," Clarisse responded as she clinked her glass with Joseph's. "Now can we please eat? I'm starving!"

"As you wish, your majesty!" He laughed as he brought out the breads, cheeses and an assortment of veggies. They laughed and talked for a while as they enjoyed the spread of food. "Open wide, my dear." Joseph slipped a cube of cheese into her mouth. She closed her mouth over the cheese and his fingers, sucking gently as he withdrew them. Joseph chuckled as he fought to maintain control, "You know, my dear, we've had about eight hours of foreplay today. When the time comes, I intend to ravish you completely."

She blushed and smiled as she took a sip of her wine. A slight bit trickled down the corner of her mouth and Joseph couldn't resist the opportunity to capture it with his tongue. He moved closer to take possession of her mouth. His tongue tasted the sweetness of the wine in and around her mouth. He found the combination of the wine and her unique taste highly intoxicating. He tried to lower her down to the pillows; but she resisted. "Clarisse, is everything alright?"

She smiled for him and nodded; but years of watching her told him that something was bothering her. "Dance with me?" She asked.

Joseph was confused, but would never refuse a dance with his wife. "Certainly, love." They stood and moved off the blanket. He took her in his arms and they began to dance to a tune that originated from deep within their souls; a perfect melody and harmony combined for beautiful music.

Finally, she spoke, "This was all so wonderful, Joseph. I'm afraid I don't deserve such things." She had turned her head to look out at the moon reflecting on the ocean.

He put his arm around her shoulder and gazed out in the same direction, "Why would you say something like that?"

It was a few moments before she responded, "Earlier, you toasted to our past, our present and our future. I'm afraid, however, that there are some things in my past that make me undeserving of such a wonderful future with you." There she had said it. She knew it had to be done and she hated to ruin what was promising to be a beautiful evening; but she didn't want to go another day without clearing the air and trying to free herself to love and be loved completely.

His mind was racing. He had known Clarisse for the greater part of their lives and couldn't imagine anything she could have kept from him that would change his mind about how he felt. "I find that hard to believe, my love."

"That's because, despite what you may believe," she found herself quirking into a small smile as she looked up at him. "You do not know everything, my dearest."

Joseph followed her lead and tried to keep the mood light, "Then please enlighten me, oh wise one."

She caressed his cheek as she often did, took a deep breath and began. "The night King Rupert, may he rest in peace, died, I was with him."

"That's a good thing, is it not?" Joseph was a bit confused.

She continued, "I spent the night with him, Joseph."

"You often spent time with him. It is good that he was not alone the night he died."

He wasn't making this easy on her. "Joseph, please pay attention. I was naked, as was he, in his bed the night he died."

Joseph tried to block the images those words conjured up in his mind. Before the anger could surface, however, he realized that it was totally irrational. He pulled her down to sit next to him at the edge of the water. "Well, he was your husband."

Clarisse was frustrated now. "Yes. Yes, he was. However, you know as well as I that we never shared a bed except when we were trying to produce an heir."

He turned and looked at her, unsure of what she wanted from him in this exchange. "So why were you there…in his bed…unclothed?" He figured since she broached the subject, he would ask the question.

She returned his gaze, "Quite simply…because he asked."

Joseph couldn't stop the words that came out next, even though he knew he'd regret them the second they left, "So that was all it took?"

If it had been anyone else, Clarisse is certain she would have slapped the offender. However, she understood Joseph's anger after being turned away for so many years. His words stung, though, and likewise she couldn't stop her retort, "As I recall, I once offered my bed to you and you refused."

"That was different…and you know it, Clarisse!"

"No. No it wasn't, Joseph. He needed me that night just like I needed you. The only difference is…I didn't say no to him."

_Flashback: The night the Queen learned of Philippe's death_

_Shades found them in the rose garden and shared the news that Phillipe had been killed in a car accident. The façade she had shakily constructed after Rupert's death crumbled at this news and her body along with it. She sank to the ground; but rather than find the cold, hard earth, she found the warmth of Joseph's body supporting her._

_She couldn't recall how long they had stayed like that. Finally she felt like she could stand and, with Joseph's help, made her way to her feet. Before she could try to walk, though, he swept her up in his arms and began to carry her back to the castle._

_"Joseph, what are you doing?"_

_"Just offering a little assistance to my Queen." The strength of his embrace washed away any resistance she might have mustered. It seemed every eye in the castle had followed their steps that night – not out of curiosity or shock over breach of protocol; but rather out of sadness for the grief that now consumed their monarch and the royal family._

_When they arrived at her suite, Joseph had placed her gently on her bed and started to leave. "Joseph! Wait, please. I can't sleep like this. Could you please help me?" She asked through teary eyes._

"_Of course, your Majesty. Would you like me to get Olivia?"_

_She shook her head no. "Please, can you help me?"_

_Joseph swallowed hard and began to help her undress. Gone was the strength of his monarch, replaced by the vulnerability of a young woman who had just lost almost everything she ever loved. Once her dress was removed, she was left only in her undergarments. She crawled under the covers and pulled Joseph to a sitting position on the bed. Her eyes shone brightly with unshed tears. "Stay with me, Joseph. Make love to me." She rose up from the pillows and caught his mouth with hers._

_Before his mind could process what was happening, his body responded and he kissed her back. He felt her soft skin and the small sounds that were escaping her as his hands sought to caress every inch of her. Several minutes later, he was unsure of exactly how long, his mind caught up and he pushed her back. "Clarisse. No, we mustn't. It would not be right of me to take advantage of you in this state…no matter how desperately my body may plead with me to do so."_

"_Damn you, Joseph…" the words came out more as a sob than a curse. The grief overtook her as she lay back on the pillows and allowed it to consume her._

_Joseph stayed with her all night, just holding her and whispering words of comfort as she worked through the raw pain of losing yet another member of her family.  
_

"It would have been wrong and you would have hated me for it, Clarisse."

She sighed, she really didn't want to fight, "Perhaps, but I guess we'll never know. My point in all of this, Joseph, was to be honest with you and tell you that I granted a dying friend his last wish. I've felt guilty all this time for it; but, truth be told, if faced with the same set of circumstances, I'd make the same decision. He gave me a gift that night – a gift of pleasure that he had never given me before. And he did it…knowing full well, that the entire time I was thinking of you."

Joseph stood up and began to walk back toward the blanket. Alarmed, she called after him, "Joseph?"

He turned back to look at her and smiled, "Don't you want dessert? I know I do."

She grinned slightly, "Alright, I suppose dessert would be appropriate." She wasn't sure how to take his response; but decided that he would reveal how he felt in time.

He brought back a small blanket, pillows, and a container that held, she assumed, dessert. He put the blanket at the edge of the water and gestured for her to get on it. "Lie down please."

"Joseph?"

"Do you want dessert or not? Trust me."

She moved to the blanket and reclined on the pillows. As she lowered herself, she held his gaze and replied, "With my life, I trust you. You now know all my secrets, Joseph."

He reclined next to her and pulled a chocolate covered strawberry out of the container. He held it to her lips and watched as her lips covered the fruit and bit into it causing juice to run down her chin and throat. He lowered his head to lick, very slowly the juice that had escaped her mouth.

His action caused tiny goose bumps to surface all over her skin, "Oh…Joseph."

He smiled in the curve of her throat, "Mmm – this is the best dessert I've had in awhile. I think I'm ready for more. You?"

"Oh yes! Please." Came her husky answer.

He pulled another strawberry out; but this one was not covered in chocolate. Instead Joseph dipped it into another container that had melted chocolate in it that he had been keeping warm. He waited for a moment and then dangled the strawberry over her lips. The excess chocolate dripped onto her waiting lips. She slowly licked the chocolate from them before partaking of the strawberry. "This is absolutely heavenly, Joseph. You really should try it."

His eyes were dark with desire, "Oh, make no mistake I intend to sample my share." His hand traveled to her shoulder where it slowly undid the pink ties that held the top of her dress in place. He reverently lowered the bodice. He retrieved another strawberry and dipped it. This time he let the chocolate drizzle onto her newly exposed flesh. Clarisse enjoyed the contrast of the warm liquid on her ocean breeze cooled skin. Her breath caught in her lungs as Joseph removed the chocolate he had just put on her skin with his tongue. He finished licking the chocolate and moved up to capture her mouth, his sweet tongue offering her a taste of the delicacy he just sampled.

Repeating the action, this time he drizzled more of the sweetness on her. Clarisse's arms went around his neck as he began to remove the chocolate from her now highly sensitized skin. Joseph felt nails scrape at his back and enjoyed the gasps and moans of delight emanating from her as he continued enjoying his dessert.

He fed her another strawberry and let his hand slide down her length seeking access to other hidden treasures. As his hand skimmed back up her leg, bringing the material of her skirt up with it, she parted her legs to allow him access. As his hand neared her center, he pulled back from the kiss. "Clarisse!"

She laughed, "Surprise!"

"When you said you had a surprise for me, this never crossed my mind." He chuckled.

"Well, if you knew what I was going to do, it wouldn't have been a very good surprise, right?"

"Indeed!" He decided at that moment in time that he was the luckiest man in the world. He had a beautiful woman who, daily, was learning to shed her inhibitions and experience new things. They were on a beautiful beach; and in her current state of undress and desire, he determined that there was no where else on the planet he wanted to be than by her side.

"So tell me, my love. Have you ever gone out in public without your undergarments before?"

Her hand went to his face and she looked at him with such love and tenderness, Joseph thought he would melt just like the chocolate he had been enjoying. "No, my love, now please do something that will make me feel it was worth the risk and potential embarrassment."

His tongue explored in tandem with his fingers creating a dichotomy of sensations that were growing at a pace that would soon result in every nerve in her body coming alive with feeling. The evening tide was coming in which allowed for a gentle lapping of water at her lower legs.

He continued his caressing until everything else faded away and there was only Joseph and his touch in her world. As she soared over the edge of ecstasy, Joseph continued feather like touches over her body as she slowly descended back to reality. When she regained her composure and breath somewhat, she slowly rose to a standing position. She pulled the bodice of her dress back up and tied the pink ribbons at her shoulders. She extended her hand to Joseph indicating she wanted him to join her; he complied. Without saying a word, she undid the buttons of his shirt and removed it. His pants followed suit and he was now standing unabashed in the moonlight before her. She reached down and retrieved the container of melted chocolate. She turned her gaze to his dark eyes, "I believe it's now time for my dessert."

Joseph didn't say anything but watched as she dipped her fingers in the chocolate and traced his lips with the creamy substance. He had to fight the urge to lick it off of his own lips before her tongue flicked out to do just that. "Mmm…" was all either could say.

His breath caught in his throat as her fingers retrieved more chocolate and then found his chest. Her tongue licked the chocolate off as though she were enjoying a lollipop. "Oh Clarisse…" was his only response as his hands went to her shoulders to help balance himself.

Nothing he had ever experienced before would prepare him for what she would do next. She dropped to her knees in front of him and liberally applied the chocolate to other areas. "Have I ever mentioned how much I enjoy chocolate?" She asked, gazing up towards his face.

He could not find a voice to answer her question. He simply threaded his hands in her hair in an effort to brace himself for what he knew was coming. He faintly heard her chuckle a bit at his expense; but all was soon forgotten. Joseph thought he would die, very happily, from her efforts. Finally, he could take no more. "Clarisse, please, come up here?" He didn't wait for her to comply but gently tugged at her shoulders to get her to rise. "I think it's time we clean up after dessert."

He took her hand and pulled her into the water until they were immersed to their rib cages. Clarisse's dress was now clinging to her in a highly revealing way. The white material, when wet, left nothing to the imagination and created a stimulating visual image. Their mouths met hungrily as their limbs began to intertwine below the surface of the water.

Joseph's hands went lower and lifted the material of her dress enough to allow her body to be lifted. "Joseph! Mi amore'!" Her arms held tightly to him as the buoyancy of the water gently lifted and lowered them. Normally Joseph would have stayed like that much longer; but his desire was far too powerful at that moment to stay still very long. Working with the waves and using his hands resting on her hips to provide resistance, he began to make love to her. He quickly decided that, while it seemed very romantic and sexy, it wasn't highly practical.

He carried her into the shallow water and carefully lowered both of them to the soft, wet sand. Having a solid surface below them provided the needed foundation to drive both of them into a frenzy. The water flowed over them as waves hit the surface of the sand a few feet behind their position and drowned out the sounds that punctuated an otherwise still night.

After a few moments, they sat up and quietly watched the moonlight reflecting over the wide expanse of the ocean as the water continued to stroke them rhythmically in time with the waves. Finally, Joseph broke the silence. "Whatever may have happened between you and Rupert that night needed to happen. You deserved to be loved by him. The fact that he didn't realize that until his death bed is his loss." He turned to face her. "He was your past, Clarisse. I am your present and future." His expression mirrored the same love and tenderness he had seen in hers earlier. He smiled as he moved in for a gentle kiss, "Whether you like it or not!"

She kissed him back feeling her heart swell with love. "Oh, I like very much, Sir Joseph." There was a slight pause before she continued, "And, you were right."

He couldn't resist teasing her, "About?"

Her smile grew and then she became serious again, "About…not making love to me that night. I was certainly not thinking straight and would have come to regret it once things settled down. If you hadn't stood up to me and stopped things, it could have jeopardized everything. Thank you for always doing what's best for me…even if I don't realize it at the time."

He stood and pulled her up next to him. "It was, is and will be my pleasure. Just remember that the next time you're disagreeing with me when I'm looking out for your best interests!"

Her arms went around him and she pulled him close. "I love you, Joseph Romero."

"And I love you, Clarisse Renaldi-Romero." He kissed her lovingly one last time while surrounded by the beauty of this most perfect night. Finally, they separated. "Speaking of your best interests, I think we should pack up and get you into the dry robe I brought for you before you catch your death in that wet dress."

She looked at him with mock surprise, "You brought a robe for me? You mean you planned to drag me into the water to ravish me all along?"

He grabbed the bottom of her dress, pulling it over her head until she stood disrobed in front of him. He reached into the bag and pulled out a silk robe and a towel. He lovingly dried her off and then slipped the robe over her frame. He placed a kiss on her nose, "Surprise! Yes, my love, I did."

She laughed and then helped him dry off and get dressed. "Well, you're certainly not too worried about me catching my death if you brought me this flimsy robe to keep me warm."

"Well, my thought was that you would look incredibly sexy walking along the beach dressed in only that robe; and, it is warmer than your wet dress, correct?"

She slapped his arm, "You know you are incorrigible, don't you?"

"Yes ma'am, I do. However, I do promise to warm you up with my incorrigible self when we get back to the cabin if you help me pack up."

"You're on, mister!" With that, they cleaned away the last remnants of their surprise evening and walked back to the cabin, hand in hand, with the knowledge that, finally, the air was clear between them and the past dealt with for once and all.

_One week later_

"That's the last of it, love." Joseph said as he packed the remaining luggage into the trunk. "Are you ready to leave?"

Clarisse was staring out at the ocean taking in its magnificent beauty one last time before she had to leave their remote little paradise. "Do you think I'll be able to keep it?"

Joseph was confused again. He was hoping at some point in the future, he would be able to keep up with her when she made statements out of nowhere like she just did. "Keep what, love?"

"This feeling…the feeling that I'm free. I know it sounds corny; but here I feel free to be…well, me. I'm not sure when we return to the palace that I'll be able to hold on to that."

"I would be lying, Clarisse, if I told you that everything will be the same. I do think, though, that now that you have experienced this freedom, you will find ways to enjoy the newly discovered you more. You don't have to be the same woman who left two weeks ago. Actually, I will be disappointed if you are."

"Me, too." She turned and cupped his cheek with her hand. "Thank you for loving me…all of me."

He kissed her, conveying all of the love, respect and trust he held for her in the simple gesture. "No thank you, my love. Without you, my Queen, my love, my life, I would be nothing."

"Nor would I, love. Shall we go?"

"Back to the future we go, my love!" He opened the door for her, kissing her one last time before they headed back to reality.

They pulled away from their honeymoon haven. Joseph decided that he would wait until her birthday to tell her that he had purchased the cabin and that they would return often for "freedom retreats".


	22. Flashforward: Epilogue

This concludes the story that began about five months ago. Thank you to all of your for your patience, your reading and reviewing - I have enjoyed getting to know many of you and thank you for your kind words and encouragement. You are the best readers ANYWHERE!

And with final ado...

* * *

Epilogue: Flashforward

_One year in the future_

Clarisse stirred slightly, waking to the new day. The sun was pouring in through the curtains casting a soft glow over the bedroom suite. She smiled as she saw her husband taking up his space and some of hers next to her on the bed. She propped herself up on one elbow, just watching him sleep. She let her thoughts wander for a moment, thinking of all the barriers she had broken down over the past year. She, along with Joseph, had made a conscious effort to put the past behind them. Although a very significant part of them and their relationship, it was important that it be dealt with and put in the proper place. She had finally been able to let Rupert truly rest in peace as she watched the men who were responsible for his and Phillipe's death be sentenced to life in prison. Contrary to his belief, Paul had not been forever silenced by his employers. He would have a long time in a very small space to think about how he and his cohorts had severely underestimated the Renaldi family.

Her smile continued as she recalled that it was shortly after the verdict and sentencing that she had finally acquiesced to Joseph's requests that he be allowed to sleep in the buff. She took a moment from her thoughts to admire her husband's physique. His broad chest was rising and falling steadily as he slept. She surmised that he was exhausted from their celebration at 12:01 a.m. last night when he woke her to wish her a happy first anniversary.

The memories of their lovemaking flooded to the forefront of her mind. She felt a series of goosebumps break out on her flesh. Even after a year together, this man knew how to awaken nerve endings and sides of her that she had never even knew existed. From roses, to melted chocolate, feathers, the list went on; they always found new and exciting ways to please each other. Her body began to respond even now as she thought about their year together. Joseph not only made love to her body; but to her mind and her soul - tying them together on so many levels that she could not imagine one moment of her life being spent without him by her side.

She placed feather-light kisses along his chest in an attempt to wake him. They had decided to celebrate privately, just after midnight, as their day would be filled with a host of celebrations and other activities. No matter how badly she might want to spend the day in bed with Joseph; there was duty to be fulfilled. Her duty today, however, was one she was eager to complete. She didn't want to be late so she decided to intensify her efforts to wake her sleeping husband. She ran her hand along his chest, over his side; and, slipping her hand under the sheet, caressed his hips.

She yelped as his arms snaked around her and pulled her over on top of his body. "Excuse me, ma'am, but do you have a license to do that?" he teased.

"As a matter of fact…" she paused as she thought about it. "You know, now that I think about it, in fact, I do not.

Joseph! We never got a marriage license…does that mean we were never really married…officially?"

Joseph pulled her face to his and kissed her gently and then deepened the kiss as he felt her body mold to his. He wanted nothing more than to make love to her right then; but knew that time would not permit that this morning. He rolled her over so that he was now on top. "Actually, love, I did some research into the matter shortly after we were married. I decided I wasn't going to let you off on a legal technicality."

She smiled at his words and rose up slightly, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. She was hoping to tease him into letting them stay in bed just a little while longer. He finished the kiss and then grabbed her hands and held them above her head. "You little vixen, your ploys won't work on me this morning. Besides, don't you want to know if you're legally married to me or not?"

She decided she wasn't done teasing; but would let it go for a moment in the interest of learning what information he had. She put on her best "pouting" face before responding, "Yes, please."

"As it turns out, everyone BUT members of the royal family have to get a marriage license. And, since you were Queen at the time of our nuptials, we are in fact…legal."

She smiled and rotated slightly in his grasp to separate her legs allowing him to sink into a position over her body that he had become quite fond of over the past year. She wrapped her legs around his and gently rotated her hips.

Joseph moaned, "Clarisse…we don't have time for this. We can't be late today!" But as soon as he finished speaking, his lips had found the gentle curve of her neck.

Her moan matched his as the familiar tingle ran through her body at the touch of his mouth on her flesh. "Perhaps if we are quick? We can then shower together…that will save time." She whispered in his ear.

Joseph chuckled, "Because that's always worked out so well in the past! May I remind you, dear, that when we shower together…we tend to take longer?"

She knew he was right; but her body was demanding attention. It was, after all, her anniversary. She reminded herself to later fuss at Amelia for planning this event for today. At first it seemed sweet; but now it just seemed to be getting in the way of her celebrating her anniversary the way she truly wanted. "Compromise?"

Joseph had released her arms and was working his way down her body, kissing and tasting at specific places along the journey. He nipped her flesh gently before lifting his head to respond, "I'm listening."

Clarisse caught her breath as he continued to lavish his attention on her body, "Somehow I doubt that! Anyway, we do this and then I promise to bathe and dress quickly." During her statement, she discovered that she had lost her nightgown and her husband had continued to move his way down her body.

Just as he was about to heat things up even more, the phone rang. He collapsed on top of her, laughing; Clarisse, however, was not as amused. She answered the phone, trying to keep her voice even, "Hello."

"Oh Amelia…yes, we're up." Joseph started laughing at her comment and she responded by giving him what he had come to term as 'the Queen look'.

"Yes…Yes…I understand….No, it's alright. I'll see you then." She hung up the phone.

Joseph had rested his chin on his hands as they were crossed over Clarisse's abdomen to watch her while she talked. He knew the playtime was over. The Queen needed her grandmother; and her Grandmother would not shirk away from either her duty or her granddaughter. "So we'll pick this up later?"

She sighed, "I'm sorry, Joseph. I started this and now I can't finish it. Forgive me?"

He moved up and over, so he was now lying beside her. He placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Of course, my love, now off to the shower with you. Amelia needs you."

"I love you. Happy anniversary, my soul mate." She returned his kiss before getting out of bed and walking towards the bathroom.

Joseph watched her naked body sway as she made her way to the other room. Whether she was in an elegant ballgown or without a stitch on her body, she carried herself regally and in a way that commanded attention. He willed his body to calm back down as she closed the door behind her. He pulled the covers over his head…it was going to be a long day!

_About four hours later _

Joseph watched as his beautiful wife walked towards him. Every eye in the building was on her as she made her way to the front. The soft lavender gown complimented her skin tone beautifully. He smiled as he noted she had chosen to wear his anniversary gift with her gown. The pear-shaped ruby stone hung on a gold chain that was long enough to allow the stone to rest comfortably in her cleavage right at the swell of her breasts. His thoughts started to wander to her wearing just his gift; but before he could take that line of thinking too far, she was at the point that he was to meet her and escort her the rest of the way.

He offered her his arm as they finished the rest of the journey together. As they arrived at the front, he gave her a sweet, quick kiss before they separated to go to their respective places. The focus moved from the former Queen and her husband to the back of the church as Mia made her entrance. She was dressed in a beautiful white wedding dress that had been created especially for her. Joseph could have sworn he heard Nicholas inhale sharply as he drank in the sight of his bride walking down the aisle to join him at the front of the church.

She didn't stop this time and made her way, at a reasonable speed, down the aisle to where her groom and the Archbishop waited for her. She turned to her Grandmother who gave her a kiss on the cheek and a quick hug before taking her bouquet for her.

A hush fell over the church as the Archbishop began, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we are gathered here today in the presence of God and these witnesses to join these two in holy matrimony."

_Flashforward: Five years in the future_

Joseph paced outside the room in the hallway. It seemed as though they had been in there for hours. The doctor had been in there with her for at least the last hour; he was sure. Why hadn't they told him anything? If anything had happened…what would he do? How would he cope? His entire world was behind that door…he increased his pacing. If he was a smoker, he would definitely have needed one right now. He heard a cry come from behind the door. He immediately placed his ear to the door, "Clarisse! Clarisse! Is everything alright?"

Her voice sounded somewhat strange as she replied, "I'm not sure right now, Joseph…"

His fear level rose and he was more afraid than he had been in his entire life. Just when he thought he was going to lose it completely, Charlotte and Shades joined him with his pacing. Shades gave him a comforting squeeze on his arm and then moved aside for Charlotte to pull him into an embrace, "It will be ok, Joe. We just have to be patient."

He tried to be reassured by her words and draw from their strength. "It's been so long, though. I don't recall it ever taking quite this long."

"Well, we've never experienced anything quite like this, have we?" Charlotte offered. "She'll be alright, Joe…she has to be." Her final words weren't as comforting as her initial statements and Joseph began to worry even more. He sat down and put his head in his hands.

"Charlotte, if anything happens to her. I don't think we will recover."

Charlotte sat down next to him and put her hand on his knee as a comforting gesture, "I know, Joe. I know."

It was about two hours later when Joseph heard her cry. "Joseph!"

"Clarisse!"

"Come quickly…please!"

He needed no further prompting, he rose from the bench and made it to the door in only one step. He almost knocked poor Charlotte onto the floor as she had been leaning up against him while they waited. He threw open the door and ran to the bed that was surrounded by people.

They moved aside to let him near her. It took him only a moment to see that everything was alright. He found her face wet with tears that were still running down her beautiful cheeks.

Her voice was choked with emotion as she spoke, "Joseph, I'd like you to meet your grandchildren, Joseph Philippe Renaldi Deveraux and Julia Clarisse Mignonette Deveraux."

He looked from his wife's face to the woman lying on the bed, obviously drained from her efforts over the past several hours of giving birth to twins. "And how is the Mother?"

"Oh Joe, she is very tired. That took forever!" Mia replied in exhaustion.

"She did wonderfully, Joe. She was absolutely magnificent, as always." Nicholas chimed in as he stroked Mia's hand.

Joseph chuckled, "I'm afraid you get the difficult deliveries from your grandmother. Your father proved quite a challenge for her as well." He grew solemn as he continued, "I feel honored, Amelia, that you chose your father and me to name the child after."

Mia's eyes were closed, but her sense of humor was still present, "Well, we wanted someone we could call Joey!"

Laughter peeled throughout the room. Joseph leaned down and kissed Mia on the forehead and then moved to stand behind his wife as she was sitting next to Mia on the other side of the bed holding Julia in her arms. He looked at the painting of Rupert and Clarisse on the wall on the other side of the room; then to the familiar faces around the room-Mia, Nicholas, and Clarisse; and finally to the new faces of Joey and Julie being held by their grandmother and mother. They had come full circle and the story was now complete: the past, the present, and the future. All was well in Genovia and he firmly believed that they would live…_happily ever after._

_**The End**_


End file.
